Never leave a man behind
by Liauno
Summary: Murdock is missing. To find him Face goes to the VA and things go horribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Never leave a man behind

Warnings: As usual I wasn't very nice to them. Contains mental anguish and rape at later Chapters, If you are a sensitive person better stay away.

Chapter 1

"Hannibal, Murdock's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?" Face had called him from the phone of the Vette saying he was on his way to meet him.

"I told him I was coming to get him out tonight to go to cinema with me but he's not there and nobody would tell me where he is."

"Calm down Face, he's probably on one of his art courses or something."

"No, they would tell me, we gotta find him."

"Okay, you come over and I call BA. I'm sure he's fine. I talked to him just about two hours ago and he didn't say anything of cinema, maybe he forgot."

"No, he begged me to get him out for the film and has talked of nothing else ever since."

Twenty minutes later they all sat around in Hannibal's apartment.

"I went in disguised as a doctor and was told nothing more than he's not there. I demanded to see his file but they didn't give it to me. I waited for the next shift that started thirty minutes later and tried again, this time as a priest, but again nothing."

"Guess they finally started to recognize you, after all the times you tricked them it was 'bout time."

"No, I don't think that's it. Something happened, I need to get to his file."

"Breaking in at night?"

"No chance, the nurses are always sitting close to the files cabinets."

"Then the files are out of question. How else can we find out?"

"If only I had an inside contact, a nurse or an orderly."

Hannibal grinned. "We can arrange that. Can you forge some papers? John Baker, Vietnam veteran, who snapped during the war is going to move from Washington to LA and will join the facility, well, how fast are you? First thing tomorrow morning?"

"Okay John Baker, I just have to check if I still have a picture of you ready."

"You won't need my picture. You are John Baker."

"Me? You are the actor."

"And you know the place better than me."

"Besides you been acting like a fool for years." BA chuckled. He was sure Murdock was just playing one of his episodes and was hiding somewhere. It was fun to rill Face up.

They were all concerned though as morning came and there had been no word of Murdock.

An ambulance stopped in front of the VA and two orderlies, one elder one with silver hair and one black one with a lot of gold around the neck, got out to open the back door. "Alright Mr. Baker, here's your new home. Let's go."

They wheeled their unresponsive patient through the main door. While BA pushed the wheelchair Hannibal approached the desk.

"I'm supposed to hand Mr. Baker here over to Dr. Richter, in person." He dropped the paper work Face had conjured together at the desk.

"Who? We don't expect any Mr. Baker."

"What? The Veterans Hospital of Washington arranged everything, we came all the way and it did nothing to his mental state, he needs rest and not standing around in a hallway. Now where is Dr. Richter?"

"At a conference, he'll not be back until tomorrow afternoon."

Damn, this didn't go according to plan.

"Let me see those papers….no, I haven't heard of him moving here, anyway, the papers are clear. I'll call some orderlies to take him from here. The papers are saying he's supposed to be put in the A-Wing, he rather looks like a D case. I guess we can find him a room there."

Double damn, Murdock was in the A-Wing, those were the patients who were able to look after themselves mainly. Face had to get into that wing if he was supposed to find out anything.

"Oh no, we just had to drug him up for the journey, he can be real talkative ones it wears off. He also moves without problems. The papers are correct."

"Okay, we'll take it from here." She signed the form and handed it to Hannibal. "you can leave now."

"Sorry, his relatives said we should make sure he's all settled, we'll accompany him to his new room."

"As you want. It may take a while though, we haven't prepared anything."

Within thirty minutes all was set though and Face was left alone in a room just four rooms down from Murdock's. Fear gripped him as the door was locked. He had his lock picks and could let himself out anytime he wanted but still he was feeling uneasy. If it had not been for Murdock he would never have agreed to this. Murdock had once told him that people who were transferred from one hospital to the next were sometimes heavily drugged to keep them quiet, especially if it required flying. He thought it safe to play the unresponsive patient for some time before he started to move around. It was also the best way to be safe from the other thing Murdock had told him about. Newcomers were sometimes drugged too to give them time to adjust without getting manic. He was still sitting in the wheelchair when two orderlies came in.

"Let's move you to the bed Mr. Baker, get comfortable. After a bath to get rid of the dirt from your long journey."

Face realized what they were about to do and decided it was time to prove he was an 'A' case who could help himself. "Nice room."

"Oh, your drugs are wearing off, are they?"

"Drugs?"

"Never mind. Come on Bill, we don't have all day."

He didn't like the guy, somehow he looked mean. "I can do that myself, just give me some minutes at the bathroom."

"I don't think we can allow that until you get accommodated." He was already tugging at his T-shirt as he talked and for a moment Face forgot he was supposed to play the nutcase.

"I said I can do that."

"Getting agitated, isn't he?"

"Sure, here you go." The orderly held out a tablet.

Just where had the drug come from? He was sure not going to swallow anything he didn't know. Just as he tried to find a way to palm the tablet another orderly appeared. He had seen this one before but couldn't place him. Without warning the new orderly jabbed a needle into his arm.

"Why this Ron?"

"I read his file, he has a problem with swallowing drugs, his stomach doesn't take it too kindly. He's to get all drugs by injection and it's advised to surprise him to not let him suffer through the anticipation."

Face himself had written this file and he was sure nothing of that kind was inside. However, he couldn't make much sense of it since his mind was growing fuzzy. The last thing he knew was that the men started to undress him but before panic could really set in his world went black.

With Face hanging in the wheelchair limply it was no problem for the orderlies to bath and change him. They soon were done and left the room.

When Face woke up next his mind seemed to pick up where he had stopped. Men were undressing him. Face kept his eyes closed and stayed still to take in the situation but calmed as he realized he was safely tucked into a bed and it felt as if his clothes, well, probably his, were where they were supposed. He felt the sunlight on his back. 'They even turned me away from the window to not disturb my sleep, looking out for their patients. Well, Murdock never complained.' It dawned on him that this was probably a standard procedure. He was a new patient, or at least that's what they were supposed to believe. Just like being new to prison. There the newcomers were always checked for scars and injuries so that the institution could not be blamed later on. This was probably the same. In his musings and with his eyes still closed he felt something wet on his cheek. 'Yiekes, my own saliva, how embarrassing, always happens when I'm drugged.' He raised his arm to wipe it away but instead hit a spot on the pillow beside his head. 'Damn, just what did they give me, I feel like made of lead.' He tried again but couldn't get his arm to cooperate. Opening his eyes in panic he tried to focus but his arm kept rolling out of his line of vision. Or was it his eyes that kept rolling to the side?

'Damn, what is this? I need to find Murdock, how am I gonna do that? Just calm down Peck, reaction to the drugs, it will wear off in no time.' He tried to calm himself but it wasn't working.

After some minutes he heard the door opening. Relieved to get help he wanted to call out. He opened his mouth but no understandable words came out, just some babbled sounds that didn't make sense.

"Hi there Mr. Baker. How do you feel?"

More babbling without sense. He tried to move his arms and legs instead to show that all was not right.

"Oh, you're not completely with us yet. Just close your eyes and sleep a bit more. Here, let me secure you so you don't fall off the bed." The elderly lady sounded nice but now she was producing some straps from under the mattress and setting out to fix them over Face.

'No, don't!' He screamed with all his might but it was only in his head, no sound came out at all this time. He was however able to struggle, even if it was uncoordinated.

"I need help in here, patient is out of control." The lady screamed and some male orderlies, the same ones he had seen before, appeared. They helped hold him down and soon he was strapped to the bed tightly.

"Just calm down and sleep. I'll check on you in some minutes. Let's go, he was calm when I first came in, maybe we spooked him."

Earlier

When the two orderlies had tucked Face into bed and left the room Ron waited for a bit to not look suspicious and then slowly walked along the aisle and slipped into Face's room. He prepared a syringe while quietly talking to the sleeping figure. He had given him enough sedative to know he would be out for some hours.

"You think I didn't recognize you through your disguises you always wear but I will always recognize you. You almost cost me my job. I have no idea what you are here for but my employer will be so pleased to get a real live victim, at least one of my employers, if you know what I mean. Testing the drug on those nutcases is one thing, but testing on someone who wasn't nuts before is different. You know what? After injecting the test persons as I call them, this men who were "A" cases before tend to end up in the "D" wing, complete vegetables. Only for some time of course, since I'm not working in "D" and can't top them up. I'm really curious to see what it will do to you, without any mental problems to begin with. You deserve being my test object. When you sprung Murdock on my first shift here I was almost sucked. If I lose the job I lose my house. Good thing I have a side income now."He plunged the contents of the syringe into Face's arm, careful to hit the same spot as before so there wouldn't be two injection sides to be discovered. He smiled at his handy work and crept back out of the room to go and call his "employer".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's afternoon already and we haven't heard of Face, don't like it."

"He'll need some time to establish enough contacts. I'm more worried we haven't heard of Murdock, I hoped he would pop up somewhere."

"How long are we gonna wait?"

"If we haven't heard from Face until this evening I'll go pay him a visit as his concerned relative."

"You did what? Are you completely nuts? I guess your working at the place has done nothing to your upper department."

"But I thought…"

"I highly doubt that you thought. I always told you to look out for testers that can't talk afterwards, people who are not making sense, whom nobody listens too anyway, or best of all who don't talk altogether. Haven't I told you that? And you go and inject a normal person. If you have seen the guy before he's probably there to test the staff, is coming from some organization or worse a state department. How could you have been so stupid."

"But he was out of it when I…"

"I don't want to hear another word of it, stop him from talking ever again, you hear me?"

"But I can't…"

"If I have to come down there to do the job they'll have two deaths to mourn. I want nothing from you than a report that the job is done." With that the man at the other end slammed the phone down.

Ron sunk into the corner of the room. He had just wanted some revenge on the guy but killing him? He couldn't do that. He wasn't a killer. But now his life depended on it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Face had stopped trashing in his bonds after some time. It didn't get him nowhere and he wasn't able to find Murdock in this way. He however tried to focus his eyes or form words but it just wasn't working. It was frustrating and scary. Was it really the drug? Or had he been drugged once too often and really was a nutcase now? But his mind was clear, he could think straight. Well, who said that nut's couldn't, they only couldn't tell anyone about it.

Finally after what felt like hours and probably was the nurse came back.

"Have you calmed down?"

'Yes.' Damn, still not able to form words.

"What's wrong with your eyes son, come on look right at me, now that's strange. Your file sure doesn't say anything about that. Ron, did anyone tell you about his not being able to focus?"

"No."

"Well, let's undo the restrains."

'Finally. I thank you.' This time he didn't even try to talk.

"Okay, here you go. Move your arms up, hmmm, can you claps your hands together?"

Face tried but failed.

"Strange, his file clearly says he's an A-wing case but it hardly looks like."

"Uhm..they said they drugged him up for the journey."

"But that should have left his system by now. I say we move him to D."

"No, let's give him some chance, once he's in D you know they have to assess him and all that before he's given the chance to come back."

"But he needs assistance to be fed and washed and everything, we don't have enough personnel for that."

"Tell you what, my shift is almost over. I want to give him a chance. I'll take care of him this evening and if by tomorrow he's not better we move him, okay?" 'My life depends on getting to this guy, once I have an idea what to do with him.'

"As you want, it's your spare time. Let's put the restrains back, just in case. Don't want him to fall off the bed."

'No. Please, anything but that.'

The duo left the room, The one called Ron walked away while the nurse stayed in front of the room chatting with another one."I tell you something's not right here. We had three cases over the last months who changed from 'A' cases to 'D' cases over night and some weeks later they are back in A wing without much of a change in them, if any change at all. And this one here was moved here from Washington and declared 'A' and now look at him, can't talk, can't coordinate his limbs, just like the others."

"You are funny, maybe some nutcase virus is going around. The three we had before were border cases anyway, they had been moving between the wings before. And this one we never saw before, maybe the file is wrong or they brought the wrong file. You are seeing ghosts."

'Weeks? It can't be. I can't stay like this for weeks. There has to be an explanation to this. Damn, if only I could move normal. Maybe Murdock has been moved to the D-wing too.'

Face could hear voices and tried to concentrate on that before he really went nuts. At least his mind was clear.

"Sir, where are you going? Visiting time is over."

"Sorry ma'm. I wanted to see my nephew. He was moved here just today and I couldn't make it any earlier." 'Damn, Face is always breaking into this joint. Why didn't I check for visiting times.'

'That's Hannibal. Hannibal, I'm here, help me.' Face tried to shout but hardly a sound came out.

"Sorry sir, we have strict times. We can't upset our patients. Why don't you come back tomorrow. Visiting times for the A-wing are ten to eleven in the morning and three to five in the afternoon."

"Can't we make some special for me, he was moved here just today and I want to see how he's doing."

"What's his name?"

"Baker, John Baker."

"Sorry sir, the patient is having a hard time and has just calmed down. I can't risk to upset him again. Please come back tomorrow morning."

"Can't I just have a look at him, through the door, he won't even see me."

"Sorry sir, please come back tomorrow."

"Too bad. Say my greetings to him." Hannibal couldn't risk for her to call more people to suck him from the place. He settled for coming back the next day with a sick feeling in his stomach. Just what had she meant by Face having a hard time?

'No, Hannibal don't go, please, get me out of here.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean waiting for tomorrow? Something is wrong there. We can't let the Faceman be locked away in there and the fool is still missing too."

"Face has his lock picks, he can let himself out if necessary. If we create too much of a commotion we spoil his scam." Hannibal hoped he was right.

"So we just sit around and wait?"

"You got any better ideas, I'm game."

"Why not break in through the window as Face does all the time?"

"That would work for Murdock's room, but he's not home. Face's room has a window to the inner side of the VA, we can't get there."

"Damn."

"You can say that again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some time later Ron was back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Get away from me, I don't want to be fed and I certainly don't want to be bathed again.'

"Here you go Mr. Baker, let's move you up." He pressed a button on the bed and Face's upper body was forced upwards, whether he wanted or not.

Ron was still thinking. He had to somehow silence this man. He had brought a poison to inject him with but hadn't worked up the nerve yet. For now he had to keep up appearance and feed him.

"Hi Ron, is he any better?"

"Can't tell Rose, here comes the plane Mr. Baker, come on, open up."

"Need any help Ron?"

"No, thanks, I'm fine."

He tried to feed Face for some time but it was slow going and most of the puree he was feeding him spilt out of his mouth anyway. All the time his mind was reeling. 'What am I gonna do to you? He said to make sure you don't talk, not to kill you, even if he meant that. Maybe a second dose so soon after the first one will do. The others were rendered helpless for at least a couple of weeks before they slowly came back to normal, maybe if I give you a second dose while you are still on the stuff…it could work. And if not I have to think of something else later. It will do the trick for now. Satisfied to have a good idea he stopped the act, put the food away and lowered Face back down.

"I'll be right back."

He cleaned Face and removed everything and came back some time later pretending to check on the patient.

Face saw him uncapping a needle. 'No, no more, please no. He had now remembered that this was the guy who had drugged him in the morning and he certainly didn't want to be out again.

Ron picked up on the increased struggles and cursed inwardly. He had to remember that this one was capable of thinking straight and putting one and one together, unlike his other test persons.

"Just a vaccination that was missing in your file. Gonna have to look out for our patients. He looked for the spot in the arm where he had injected Face before and pressed the needle inside.

Face made some whimpering noises but other than that nothing came out. He was sure no vaccination was missing, ha had taken extra care in writing all of them in his file, not wanting to risk any needles coming his way. He lay there waiting for the world to turn black but strangely nothing happened. He couldn't feel a single change. Just what had the guy injected him with. Was it water and he was only playing with his mind? For now he was glad to still be conscious.

After Ron left the room he overheard him talking to Rose, the kind elder lady. "He should be resting peacefully now. I've done all I could. I'll go home now and be back for my shift tomorrow at ten. Bye."

Time ticked by slowly but Face's mind was reeling. He was alone and unable to do anything. He was scared. Where was Hannibal, why didn't he come back? And where was Murdock? What was happening to him?

After what seemed like hours Rose came in. "You're still not sleeping? Too many new impressions for you? Don't worry boy, you'll get used to your new surroundings and feel at home eventually." She stroked over his hair while talking and it was strangely calming. He felt he could trust her. Maybe she could tell him where Murdock is. If only he could talk to her. But before he had a chance to even try to make himself known she turned to the door.

"Try to sleep some. Tomorrow we'll get you a nice room at D."

'No, no, I need to find Murdock, I'm not a nutcase.' But of course he only spoke in his mind.

The night went by without any sleep for Face. Early in the morning Rose came back in and took his vitals. "Did you sleep at all boy? At least your eyes have stopped rolling around in your head."

'Have they? They have!' Face felt hope. It didn't last for too long. He tried to focus on something else and the rolling started again. It was as if he could only look straight. As soon as he tried to focus on something off to the side he couldn't get his eyes to cooperate. Anyway, looking straight ahead was an improvement to the day before. Now he only had to get his head to cooperate and turn into the direction he wanted to look. It took some effort but at least he managed a general direction.

"I'll be back in the evening, I'll come check on you on D. My colleagues will be here soon to give you your morning bath. Bye."

With that Rose was gone and Face felt so alone. She had given him some comfort but of course her shift would end sometime.

All too soon two male orderlies came in. "Good morning, time for a bath, we were told you can't handle that yourself." Face wanted to scream and kick in frustration but he knew it would only earn him another injection. Soon the T-shirt and boxers he had had on were gone .

"Hey Cal, his file says he hasn't expelled anything since he arrived here yesterday, guess you need to go bad, huh?" he guy brought a urine bottle and fed Face's member in it. "Here you go." It just now dawned on Face that he hadn't urinated in almost 24 hours but he didn't feel like he needed too. He tried but his bladder too didn't want to cooperate. Had he drunk anything? He wasn't sure about that. He remembered the mush he was fed with but nothing much made it into his stomach.

"Nothing? That's strange, better tell the doctors." Hey finished the sponge bath and Face was relieved to find himself back in boxers. Now they lifted him up. "Okay Call, hold his mouth open, time to past pal." Face was horrified, memories of when the VC held his mouth open flashed through his mind, but that time it was no tooth brush that was inserted into his mouth. They were gentle though and soon the panic ebbed away leaving only the humiliation.

A while later some doctors came to assess him. After testing his ability to focus and coordinate his limbs they did more physical tests, to his horror the boxer came off again and the bottle was replaced. Again he couldn't go.

"He can't control his bladder but the belly is not tender. Put him in diapers and watch for any changes, check for tenderness of the belly from time to time. He'll go to D" Face wanted to cry as they put the diapers on him and then they put him in the wheelchair again. All struggles didn't help. He couldn't make himself known and soon found himself trapped in a bed with bedrails in the D wing. At least there were no straps this time.

xxxxxxxxx

"I'm here to see my nephew, John Baker."

"John Baker…let me see…oh, sorry Sir, he's been moved to the D-wing this morning."

Hannibal was about to ask why but caught himself. Face must have a reason why he got himself moved and he couldn't spoil his scam.

"Which room can I find him there?"

"I can't tell, just ask at the information desk at D. But you'll have to come back. The visiting time for D starts at three in the afternoon. Because of the intensive care that is required at the place visiting hours are only once a day."

"I see, thank you." 'Damn, more delay.' Hannibal turned and walked back out to the parking lot where BA was waiting.

"D is where the vegetables are, right?"

"Those that can't handle their own basic needs, right."

"You think something happened to the fool and he got moved there?"

"I hope not, we'll find out why Face got himself moved in the afternoon. For now there's nothing we can do without raising questions. It's too late to go in with the janitors and if I go in as a doctor without knowing anything I could spoil Face's plans."

"True, man I hate to wait around."

"Less than five hours, we had to wait longer before. Let's head back, I want to be here three o'clock sharp."

Time seemed to pass slowly but eventually the visiting hours arrived and Hannibal was lead to Face's room. "Here you go, I'm afraid he won't be of much company. He hasn't spoken since yesterday. His file says he can care for himself but unfortunately it's not the case. Maybe moving here was too much for him."

The D wing was different. There were no private rooms. Three beds were lined up in each room and there was constant traffic of orderlies and nurses to check on the patients.

"My nephew loves nature and it's a beautiful day. Can I take him out to the garden?"

"I don't see why not. Hey, Jim, can you get a wheelchair and get Mr. Baker ready for the garden? Just a minute sir."

As soon as the nurse had left Hannibal bent over the bed and spoke quietly. "Just keep up the act for a minute kid, too many ears around. We'll talk in the garden."

'Hannibal, Hannibal is here. Don't go again, please, help me.' Face got agitated and started to struggle and flailing his limps.

"Hey kid, no need for the show, just your roomies are here."

Just as Hannibal had finished the sentence Jim came back with the wheelchair. He lowered the bedrail and with Hannibal's help moved Face to the chair. Hannibal noticed how stiff Face was and briefly wondered before he admired his acting talents. Had he not known Face was okay he would have believed to have a real inmate before him. Face was wrapped up in a blanket and fixed to the chair with a strap across the chest to hold him upright.

"He's all ready sir, please feel his limbs from time to time and make sure he doesn't get cold."

Hannibal pushed the wheelchair out to a secluded part of the VA's garden where BA was waiting.

'No, no, let's go to the van, please, take me away from here.'

"Okay kid, we are alone. What's going on?"

'What's going on is that I can't talk or move right. Get me out of here.' Face moved his arms and legs in an uncoordinated way and made some sounds but no words came out.

"Okay, I admired your acting skills before. Now cut it and tell us what's going on."

Again Face threw his arms around and moved his head trying to make them understand.

"Hannibal, he ain't faking no more!"

"It's enough Face, stop getting BA all riled up and spill it."

Face responded as before and seemed to get more worked up.

"Damn, what did they do to you. BA, we stop this now. Let's get him to the van."

"But how do we find out what they drugged him up with?"

"I go back in disguised as a doctor and check his file. Now we have to get him out of here without raising suspicions. Let's move slowly." From the garden they had to get back into the main building before they got to the exit. Face was not quite fit to jump the fence. They walked around the garden a bit before going back inside. They slowly walked towards the D wing and when the coast was clear turned and headed for the entrance. Just as they thought they had made it someone called out.

"Excuse me, please come to the desk. You have to show the pass of the patient before taking him out. Does he have a day or a week pass?"

"I'll get her busy, you move him out of here." Hannibal turned and headed over to the nurse. "Sorry ma'm, it's the first time we're taking him home. Maybe you can help me. I got all those papers here, now which one is it you need to see?"

BA waited until the nurse was busy with Hannibal and then pushed Face around the last corner. He started running towards the open door and made it through but then run smack into Dr. Richter who just came back from his conference.

"What…Baracus? Peck? What's going on?"

The nurse looked up and saw the patient missing. She too started running then, closely followed by Hannibal.

"Hey, you can't just…"

"It's okay, I told him to bring the man outside, he looked green and needed some fresh air."

"Oh, Dr. Richter, sorry, I didn't see you."

"It's okay, you can go back in."

"But the patients pass…"

"I'll do the paper works later."

The nurse left and the four men were alone."Mr. Smith, what's going on here?"

"If only I knew. Murdock is missing, we brought Face in as a patient so he could get information, now he's all drugged up and we still don't know where Murdock is or what happened to Face."

The doc knelt in front of the wheelchair checking Face over. "Maybe they had to sedate him, Murdock always told me about his nightmares."

"At this time of day it should have worn off."

"Bad reaction maybe? Let's go to my office and find out where Murdock is and what happened." Dr. Richter turned to the door but Hannibal stopped him.

"It will look funny if we walk back in just to go out again in a few minutes, don't you think?"

"This is a mad house, people are used to funny things. Besides it will look more suspicious when I go back and forth between my office and your van to get all the information together. I suppose you don't want me to call you from my office where calls can be traced."

"True, let's hurry."

Face didn't like the idea at all, he didn't want to go back inside and started to struggle again.

"Calm down kid, just a minute, we need to find out what's up and Dr. Richter is our best chance."

Soon they sat in Richter's office who was looking at Murdock's file. "Decker came to pick him up. There's an order in here and it's classified, only I was supposed to have assess that's why Face couldn't get to the file pretending to be another doctor than me."

"Decker? But Decker never picked Murdock up before. Who took the order? I have a sick feeling." Hannibal was clearly worried.

Richter pressed a button to speak to the nurses at the desk. "Please send Linda in, and get me Mr. Bakers file, he's been moved from A to D today."

Soon Linda, the nurse that released Murdock into Decker's care, was there to describe what happened.

"How did the man look like?"

As Linda explained Hannibal paled and BA stated to nervously twist the rings on his fingers.

"Thank you, you can go."

"Damn, we need to find him and fast."

"Who has him?"

"Kyle. One of our worst enemies. No telling what he does to him, he's had him for about two days now."

"What about Face?"

"I'm just reading his file, all he got was a mild sedative yesterday afternoon, it should have worn off long ago."

"Damn it, we can't care for him and look for Murdock."

"You can leave him here."

"No, I can't do that to him."

"Hannibal, the fool needs us now, Face understands."

"Kid? Say something, please." But Face couldn't. He didn't also struggle as before and Hannibal didn't know what to make of it. This was all so wrong.

"I'll personally take care of him. I'll have him moved to Murdock's room, saying they were friends in Nam. You concentrate on getting Murdock back here safely."

"Hannibal, they have the experience to care for him, let's go, we need to find Murdock."

"I promise to take good care of him, and find out what's wrong with him."

Hannibal knelt down in front of the wheelchair to look straight into Face's eyes. "Sorry kid, we'll be back as soon as possible. And we'll bring Murdock, promised." Hannibal hoped he was doing the right thing. Face didn't struggle and he took this as a sign that he agreed to the plan. But something in his eyes was off. He couldn't explain it but his eyes looked sad. He felt as if he was leaving one of his men behind, the one thing he swore he would never do.

'They need to go and find Murdock, I will slow them down. I understand they need to leave me here, but I'm so scared. I don't want to be here.'

"Come on then Lieutenant, let's get you settled." Richter called for an orderly and instructed him to put a bed with rails into ;Murdock's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where do we start looking?"

"Kyle wants all of us, he'll use Murdock as bait and get a hint to us."

"Why hasn't he so far?"

"Maybe we just didn't see it as a hint. I hope Face will be okay, what if that was Kyle's doing too?"

"Nah man, he couldn't know Face would be in there as a patient. He's in good hands, other than the other fool."

"Yeah." Hannibal still had a bad feeling about this but they needed to concentrate on Murdock now. He pushed his thoughts about Face aside for now. "Let's check the news and the newspapers, maybe there's a hint somewhere."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jim, help me transfer him to the bed, have you cared for him while he was in A?" Richter addressed the orderly that had just wheeled in the bed.

"No, I know Rose cared for him yesterday and then Ron even used his sparetime thinking he could get him out of this since his file said he talks and moves normal. Dr. Newman assessed him this morning."

"Thanks. Can you stay with the patient while I look up the other three quickly?"

"Sure."

Richter was back in no time with Dr. Newman in tow. He had briefly talked to Rose and Ron about the treatment and meals the patient had received and had asked both to come to Murdock's room in an hour. Then he had gone to find the other Doctor.

"I tell you he belongs to D, even if his file says otherwise, you don't have the staff here to care for him."

"He'll be alright here, tell me if he has improved any since the morning."

Face was on the bed in an half upright position. His right arm was laying in an unnatural position and seemed locked there. His mouth was open with some saliva dripping out and Jim was currently massaging his leg.

"What's up Jim?"

"Muscle spasms, I'm almost done with the leg, the arm just happened, he's holding his neck stiff too."

Richter moved in to massage Face's jaw to unlock the spasm there while Jim worked on the arm.

"If anything he got worse, take him to D where he get's proper care."

"Just wait until the spasm is over and then assess him again just like this morning."

"Okay."

Soon Face's muscles were relaxed and the assessment started. "Okay, say 'A'" Face tried to move his mouth but no sound came out. "Claps your hands together" He lifted both hands but failed in bringing them together by a good twenty centimeters. After some more test the doctor declared there was no improvement at all. He then lowered Face back down to feel his belly and lift the hospital standard pants. "At least his bladder has decided to release the urin, Jim go get him a new diaper."

Face wanted the earth to open up and swallow him, this was so humiliating and his team would not come to his rescue, he had to get through this on his own. He only hoped that they would be back with Murdock soon. Kyle was a sadist, he hoped he wouldn't hurt Murdock too bad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where's your precious team now? Two days and no one has come here to rescue you, tell you what, they won't come."

Murdock was standing or rather hanging at a wall supported by chains, his shirt was gone and his pants hang in stripes. Kyle had beaten him several times enjoying to inflict a maximum pain in his prisoner, but Murdock still held it together, knew he needed to be there for his team when they came to his rescue. When the two soldiers came with Decker's transfer note he had happily gone along wondering about how well Hannibal and Face were disguised, even he had difficulties to recognize them but of course the shape and height and the way they walked matched. The last thing he remembered was the prick of a needle as he entered the car and then he woke up tied to the wall with Kyle laughing at him. He had found out how Face sprung him and had used it as a trick.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks Jim, I want to check him over properly, I'll get the diapers, you can go check on the others."

When Jim had gone and they were alone Richter sat down next to the bed. "Relax Face, try to relax. I want to check you over properly now, see if I can find an incision site or something. I'll be very gentle, you don't need to be afraid.

'I'm not afraid, I'm humiliated.' Face wanted to say but of course just a squeak came out.

Richter checked everywhere, literally, but found only one incision site at the place the sedative had been administered. In between he had to stop to massage the one or other cramp away. The cramps were new, Face just hoped that was the peak of his reaction to the drug and things wouldn't get worse. Just when he was dressed again Rose and Ron came inside.

"Hey boy how are you doing, still not functioning right again?" She took his hand and caressed his cheek with the other. He liked this woman. But then Ron stepped out from behind her. He got agitated trying to get away from him but only flailing his limps and head around seemingly without aim.

"Hey buddy cool down I'm also happy to see you again, you'll be fine don't worry." He turned to Richter to explain. "I injected him yesterday, his file says he's so afraid of needles. Anytime I get close he get's agitated but cools down fast when he notices I have no syringe on me, isn't it buddy." The look that came with it said 'play along or I'll hurt you'.

'Nobody will help me and I can't talk, I have to be strong for Murdock, I have to endure him, the team needs to be there for Murdock, Richter is here for me, he won't allow him to inject me again.' Face tried to convince himself that his situation was not helpless but his body started to shiver slightly in fear.

"Are you cold? Let me cover you buddy."

'I'm not cold, get away from me.'

"Okay, get me a blood kit, I want the lab to run some tests. I want you two to care for him with me, he already knows you. Make sure you time your shifts accordingly. I'll try to be around most of the time to be with him but I need your help. Now it's time for supper, we need to keep him hydrated and make sure he gets enough energy."

"I'll feed him, did it yesterday too."

"Thanks' Ron but for now I want to see how he copes with eating, I'll feed him today. Get me a cup of water, a straw and whatever mashed food they serve this evening, the diet version since we don't know what his problem is."

Soon Face was sitting as upright as the back of the bed folded with a strap over his chest holding him in position since he kept keeling to one side.

"I'll stay in the room with the patient, I want you two to be on standby whenever I need you, this patient will not be left alone at any time, I promised his family I would personally take care of him until he regains the mental and physical status he had before being transferred to us. We will share his care between the three of us, inform the other staff that you are on standby for me and only helping out with the other patients."

"Okay."

Once the door closed Richter turned to Face who was miserably hanging in his bonds, clearly very exhausted. "Okay Lieutenant, time for supper and then bed, the world will look brighter tomorrow, you'll see. Try to drink some water first."

Richter held the straw into Face's mouth and he tried to suck but was too weak to bring the water all the way to his mouth. He suddenly felt very thirsty.

"Not working, let's try a different approach." He attached a lid to the cup to turn it into a feeding cup and wrapped a towel around his upper body. "Okay, small sip's and then try to swallow."

Getting the water into his mouth was no problem and it felt good. Convincing his lips to stay closed and then actually swallow proved to be more difficult. Richter helped him by lifting his chin as soon as the water was in his mouth until his head was laying back some. In that position he was able to swallow some water. It took long and was tiring for Face but finally the cup was empty and about half had gone into the patient. Richter was satisfied for now.

"Okay soldier, on to the food. I know you are tiered but you need some energy to get fit again." The food didn't spill out as easy as the water but it was difficult to move his tongue around in his mouth. Things that always worked without thinking and now it was so difficult, it was just frustrating and humiliating. After five spoons Face couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Richter cleaned away the mess and lowered Face back down. He raised the bedrails in case he got too agitated in a nightmare and got comfortable on Murdock's bed. Not long after that Murdock's phone rang.

"How is he?"

"Sleeping for now. I managed to get some food into him but his general condition hasn't improved. I've drawn some blood and given to the lab, hopefully we will know more by tomorrow, I couldn't find any injection site though."

"Maybe some poison?"

"I don't know any poison that works like that. What about Murdock?"

"That's why I'm calling. We have a lead but need to be careful, Kyle is clever. I may not be able to contact you for a while, keep Face calm, if necessary lie to him that I called. He won't get better if he worries too much about us."

"Don't worry, he's in good hands. I'll stay with him almost all the time and have selected two people I trust a lot to be on standby at all times. He won't be alone for a minute. You concentrate on Murdock and let me handle Face."

"Thanks, I need to know he's safe. If he get's agitated in his sleep stroke his hair and talk to him, that sometimes brings him out of the nightmare before it really starts. Be careful, he can hit you in his nightmares, but right now…well.."

"He'll be alright. We'll find out what happened to him and help him."

"Thanks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can't sleep captain? What about a little game then? Close your eyes and guess where I'll burn you with my cigarette"

'You sadistic idiot scum, you can make me scream but not lose my mind, it got lost long time. By now Face would have gone to the VA and scammed the file, he'll know who has me and this time they won't fall for your trap.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Remember BA, no matter what you see, don't rush. Kyle is clever. We have to wait them out and take them out one by one, if we rush it can be the end of all of us."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They were sitting on the roof of a warehouse in an abandoned industrial complex to scout out the place. Their suspicion was that Murdock was in the Warehouse opposite from them and the muffled cries coming from inside confirmed it. It was close to dawn and they had to wait for their chance. They sat there until midmorning when someone came out and left the door slightly ajar. BA used the opportunity to sneak to a place where he could look through the door. The look on his face when he came back spoke volumes.

"Report."

"He's bad of man. Chained to a wall on the far side, beaten to pulp. I saw five men inside, plus Kyle. We can take them on, we have the element of surprise."

"Not really Sergeant, this is a trap for us, they expect us, we need to wait."

"But Murdock…."

"No buts, we won't do him any good if we rush this and get captured."

The man that had left before came back, that was seven men inside the warehouse, the odds didn't look good for a fast rescue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning Lieutenant, feeling any better?"

Face tried to focus on the voice and search the room with his eyes. It wasn't working and he got worked up. 'Calm down Peck, this is Richter's voice, remember your lesson from yesterday, move your head instead of your eyes, see, that's better.'

Richter sat on Murdock's bed looking at Face who struggled to turn his head in his direction. When he had succeeded Richter got up and walked over to him. He stretched out his hand. "Good morning, come on, if you can't say it take my hand and shake it."

He held his hand still while Face struggled with his own arm to at least manage the right direction. No improvement to the day before. When he decided Face had tried hard enough he took his hand instead. "You'll be fine, don't worry. Hannibal called to say they have a lead." At that Face opened his mouth and obviously tried to talk but the moans and grunts that came out were all he managed.

"They'll have Murdock back here in no time, you'll see. Rose is on morning shift, I'll call her to help you with your morning bath and I'll get us some breakfast in the meantime."

Soon Rose was there and by the time Richter returned Face was dressed and ready to be moved into a wheelchair.

"Let's get you to the table. Rose will feed you your breakfast, we have oats today, and I want you to finish the cup of tea I brought, okay? I have to do some office work, when you are done eating you can join me there until you get tired." With that Richter left the room.

"You heard him boy, come on, open up, you need to keep your strength. Good, you are doing great."

Face had a spoon full of oatmeal in his mouth and tried to get his tongue to cooperate and not push it out again, he was very hungry after not having eaten much the days before. He was afraid Rose would stop when he spilt it back out, just like Ron had done, but the elder woman was very gentle and patient and used the spoon to get those parts that were threatening to spill out back in. She even went for a fresh bowl when the food had gotten cold. By the time Face was satisfied he was also tired. 'Oh boy, never knew eating could be such hard work.'

"Now the tea, come on, I know you are tired but you need liquids." The feeding cup appeared in front of him. He opened his mouth to argue that there had been enough liquid in the oatmeal but Rose took it as a sign that he was ready to drink and put the cup to his lips, pouring some of the tea inside his mouth. He chocked since he had not planned to drink and started to cough violently.

"Uh oh, sorry, you weren't ready, come on let's try again, real slow, open your mouth when you are ready, good boy."

It took another half an hour but finally the cup was empty and at least half of the content inside his stomach. Face was almost asleep in the wheelchair.

"Jim!" Rose called out into the hall, "Jim come here and help me."

"What's it?"

" Get Dr. Richter for me please."

"Why don't you go and get him yourself?"

"Because, smartass, that would mean leaving the patient here alone."

"He'll hardly run off, don't you think? Don't know why everybody is making such a hype about him, he should be in D and instead he's here and we have to wait on him hand and foot."

"The Doctor took a decision, do you want to question him?"

"No, I'll go get him, he usually knows what's best for them, works with Murdock all the time."

Soon Richter appeared in the door. Rose had planned to ask him if Face should be brought to his office or go back to bed but by the time he came that decision had been made, Face had fallen asleep in the wheelchair.

Richter smiled at the picture. "How did he do with the food?"

"Finished all but it was a real struggle for him, he tried hard though."

"Let's get him back on the bed. I want you to move his limbs and bend his joints when he wakes up, he's getting too stiff from the spasms and not being able to move right. I got the results of the blood test, nothing."

"What do you think it is then? Are you sure he wasn't like that in Washington?"

"Confirmed it with his doctors, he was as normal as can be expected, just like Murdock from what they say. I want to check on sign's of stroke."

"Stroke? Oh dear."

"Well, I'm running out of possible explanations. If it was a drug it should be wearing off but he hasn't improved any in the last twenty four hours. I arranged for him to be tested in the hospital this afternoon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They couldn't see but they could hear how Murdock was tortured inside and it tore at their hearts. There was nothing they could do than to wait. Eventually Kyle left and the cries died down, seemed like he did all the torture himself. But the others were still inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afternoon came and Dr. Richter took Face to the hospital just opposite the street. He struggled as men approached him with cables and wanted to attach something to his head but Richter took his hands and told him it was okay.

'No no nothing is okay, what are they doing, no, they want to use electroshock, no' He trashed his head around and grunted and moaned but eventually they had him secured with a strap across the forehead and the wires were placed at his head. A machine beeped and some printer rattled but that was all. Face was holding his breath to prepare for the pain he was sure would come but instead the wires and the strap came off and he was lifted back into the wheelchair.

"Mike?"

"Can't see anything wrong there, he was terrified of the procedure but that's normal with your mental cases, no signs of a stroke, all normal, just agitated and frightened."

"Good. You got any ideas what could have caused this?"

"No idea, sorry, haven't seen such a case before, you really sure they are not fooling you over in Washington? He doesn't look like someone who was normal days ago."

"I am sure, very sure. Thanks Mike."

Face was exhausted again even though he had slept all morning. The physical therapy he got had hurt as much as the cramps did and he was terribly hungry again. Richter had said he would get lunch when they returned from the hospital but now he was so tired he didn't think he could eat much. Rose was already waiting for him with a bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Lunch is ready. How did it go?"

"No stroke."

"Thank god." While she talked she already wrapped his upper body in a towel and soon the feeding begun. It felt so good to be cared for by her. Halfway through his eyelids dropped.

"Poor boy, so tired. It was a lot of stress for you today, let me get Jim and get you to bed, you can eat more later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn, they should give us an opening, they are good."

"We sat here the whole damn day while the fool is suffering. Them suckers are gonna pay." BA hit his fist into his palm but other than that stayed quiet, he knew there was nothing they could do but wait. As the sky begun to grey one of the goons came out and went around the corner. Hannibal followed on the roof and when it was apparent he didn't have any plans to return to the warehouse anytime soon Hannibal crept down a flight of stairs and followed him to a secluded place where he took him out and bundled him up.

"One down, five to go."

"Make that six, Kyle just returned. Ain't like it man." Before BA had even finished talking they could hear Murdock cry out in pain, Kyle was torturing him again and they had to sit there and do nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he woke again it was evening. Rose was gone and Richter was sitting at Murdock's table doing some paper work. It disturbed him that his colleague had said Face was terrified during the procedure. Maybe it was a kind of a stroke after all. He had told him what they were going to do and if it was a drug disabling his muscles and maybe tampering with his nervous system his mind should be working. Then again he was a war vet and ex pow and Murdock had told him quite some stories about the things the Lieutenant had to endure and also of the fact that he didn't trust easily. He needed to find out what had happened to him and fast.

Face watched the man for a while until a spasm hit his leg and he let out a whimper. Richter turned around.

"Another cramp? They are creepy aren't they." He was already massaging the limb as he spoke. When Face relaxed again he asked "any improvements jet? Let's see, try to say 'A'."

Face's mouth opened and closed like a fish on land but finally a sound came out that could be described as an A.

"Good, very good. Now try to clap your hands together."

Face tried very hard to get his arms to cooperate. While his hands didn't come together at least they came quite close to each other.

"I would say it looks better than this morning, let's see how it develops over night. You are trying very hard, that's good, don't give up. Rose told me you were too tired to finish lunch, she left and sends her greetings. She'll be back tomorrow morning. It's late already, the other inmates have finished supper some time back."

Richter stepped out of the room and told a nurse to get Ron. "Ron is doing the nightshift. I need to get to my house and go for some clothes and a shower, I haven't been home since the conference. Ron here will stay with you in the mean time. I'll be gone for about an hour. Ron, get some food into him and liquids, get him washed and changed and ready for bed."

'No no, don't leave me with him, no, please don't go, please' Face tried so hard but only single sounds came out. The more agitated he got the more it turned into moans and whimpers. Richter turned to his patient.

"You still hold a grudge against him for injecting you with the sedative, right? I know you hate needles. Today I cut you some slack but from tomorrow you need to drink more or we have to get you on an IV line."

Face wanted to scream in frustration, why couldn't he make himself known, Ron was not good for him, he knew that much even though he couldn't say why. But there was no use, he couldn't talk. He gave up struggling. It only sapped the energy he might need later on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry captain but I need to leave again. I know how much you enjoy my company, rest assured I'll be back soon, only need to quickly kill someone, the business is picking up"

Murdock stared back at him blankly. Just moments ago Kyle had beaten him so bad that one of his ribs broke, he felt it snap. He couldn't tell whether that was the only broken one though. What the hell took the guys so long, was Face still flirting with the nurses and had not noticed his absence? It was about time the cavalry came, he didn't know how much longer he could hold out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kyle is leaving again."

"Good, hope this means Murdock gets a break."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron started his tasks without interest. The food spilt out of Face's mouth but other than Rose he didn't try to help him.

"Not hungry, okay. You just tell me when you are ready to keep the food inside and not make such a mess."

Face was hungry, very hungry, but it didn't look like he would get more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Extra warning: Chapter contains rape

Ron started to undress him to give him a bath. He wasn't happy to be stuck with him and hopped the Doc would hurry. His 'employer 'had called him today and said sorry for the earlier outburst, of course it was a good idea to test the drug on a normal person. Was about damn time he noticed what a genius Ron was. It had also brought them a customer, he was supposed to meet up a man at ten in a back alley to hand over five doses of the drug he had paid for in advance. The boss promised him a good extra amount for his great doing. He planned to celebrate a little tonight after handing over the drug and had already allowed himself some booze in advance. While he washed Face's body his thought wandered.

'So you were good for something after all. I almost lost my job and my live and it was all your fault but now it turned out to the best. I get some extra cash I can really use and the boss said he has an idea how to silence you should you ever talk again. Meaning I don't need to get my hands dirty…well, I'm just getting my hands dirty, cleaning you who can't even go to toilet on his own. The nurses would have their fun with you, you are cute boy.'

He admired the naked man in front of him and felt an itch in his groin he hadn't known so far. The alcohol in his system helped in not being able to take a better decision and before he knew it his hands were fondling the man's body. Suddenly he was getting hot and his pants became too tight. He was so aroused that he forgot he shouldn't speak out his thoughts in front of Face in case he was able to talk one day.

"Damn, look at what you are doing to me, I never had an interest in men, you are pure evil."

When he noticed he had spoken he just shrugged. "Doesn't matter now, you'll be quite for ever, the boss will take care of that. Now what do I do with that hard stick in my pants. If you had a pussy I wouldn't have to think twice."

Face had begun to struggle when Ron first caressed his nipples but Ron had quickly secured him with the straps. He wanted to scream but he was so terrified that he couldn't concentrate enough to form a sound.

"You better stop the struggles, it only turns me on more. Well, let's see, what about your anus?" Ron run a finger up between Face's secured legs. This time Face did manage to let out a squeak that was supposed to be a scream for help. This couldn't be happening, not again, he couldn't go through that again. Hannibal had promised to protect him when it had happened the last time, had promised to never let this happen to him again, but Hannibal had left him here and it was happening again.

"Wanna scream for help? Now we can't have that can we? I need to silence you, yeah that's better, the anus is too sensitive anyway and they can easily notice I did something when they change you next. Wow, can't wait to do you. That's all your fault you know, I never did such a thing before, you are just too cute for your own good. You are evil, no good piece of trash. You make me do that, you alone. But I'll show you what you are good for in a minute." While he was talking he had loosened the bonds and pulled the struggling man up to the very end of the bed before fixing the bonds again. Face tried with all his strength but couldn't do a damn thing to prevent what was coming.

The pervert lowered his pants and brought his throbbing organ out. "I'll show you what you are good for you piece of shit." He took Face's trashing head in both hands and bend it backwards. "Open up scum and don't even think of biting or I'll remove all your teeth, break your jaw and then fuck you anyway."

'No no please help me, guys where are you, Hannibal no no not again please'

Face closed his eyes as he felt fingers prying his mouth open. Then he felt only pain and panic mixed reality with memory as the guy forced himself into his mouth. He set a quick pace moaning loudly. For a moment Face hoped someone might hear him but it was late and Murdock's room was at a secluded part of the VA, chances were very slim. Suddenly the guy increased his force and Face chocked as not only his mouth but also his throat was brutalized.

'Ouwww no, can't breathe, air, please, air.'

Face's chocking and trashing brought nice vibrations to Ron's shaft and after only a few thrusts he shot his semen down Face's throat.

Face felt the climax coming. 'No, no get out of me, please, no, help me, please, Hannibal.'

The guy pulled out satisfied and Face felt as if he was breaking in thousand pieces. With his airways free again his lungs screamed for oxygen and his whole body was hit by spasms but this time he didn't feel the pain from the spasms. His throat burned and the shame consumed him. Ron's words played over and over in his mind. He had made him do this, he had turned Ron into a rapist, it was all his fault. Was that why the others had left him here?

Ron cleaned Face and dressed him up. Just as Richter came back Face was hit by a violent spasm and retched up the sperms.

Hands were pressing him down, he had no way to escape, it was happening again, they would hurt him again, the VC and his other demons from his past mixed with images of Ron. He was retching up the seeds that had been forced down his throat before, they always got angry about that and he would sure receive a beating for it. Not that it mattered, they would beat him anyway. But this time they were holding him, they had enough, they would rape him again until he held it down. 'no, can't go through that again, Hannibal, Hannibal where are you, help me, please, you promised.

"Roll him to the side, take his legs, make sure he doesn't fall." Richter was dishing out orders while holding Face's shoulders and trying to avoid bile going into the airways. Face was struggling and moving his legs and arms around wildly and uncoordinated. Finally the retching stopped. Face's eyes rolled back in his head and he went limp.

"The spasms have become worse; maybe we should inject a muscle relaxant." Ron said with fake concern in his voice. He was a good actor. It had been so easy to change the blood samples with samples of his own blood the day before, he was getting confident.

"No, not if it can be avoided in any way. We still don't know what caused his current state and I don't want to introduce too many new chemicals to his body. He's out now anyway, let's fix the restraining blanket over him to avoid him falling down."

Ron was cleaning away the bile and sperms mixed with some blood Face had retched up. "What is this? I thought he was supposed to get the pea and meat puree for supper."

"I couldn't get him to eat it, he just wouldn't open his mouth and rather turned his head away. To get something inside I brought him vanilla pudding with a little mashed strawberry but after some two spoons he didn't open his mouth again. Maybe the poor guy was feeling nauseous already." 'He opened his mouth alright and it felt really good to use my power over him. You just go home again and I'll take the boy to round two. I still got an hour to meet the guy.'

"Did he drink anything at all?"

"No, spilt everything back out. I didn't want to force him too much."

"That's alright, go get me an IV set and a post, I want to fuel him up while he's out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyle wandered in the general direction of the VA. He was supposed to meet someone here. The client had given him some specification of the two victims he wanted dead but one was quite vague. It was late to scout out the VA without raising eyebrows so he went to a bar close to where he was supposed to meet his victim. He decided to walk since there was still time. Torturing someone could get a little boring with time and he had to clear his head to get prepared for the next job.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed luck was on their side for once. A while after Kyle had left again two more goons left and wandered off. They soon met their friend from earlier on, tossed up in an abandoned warehouse. That left three inside.

"We scout close and see how alert they are, then we make our move before Kyle returns. Let's go BA."

Before they even had a chance to scout out anything another guy came out. He turned back to the open door after looking around. "They are nowhere to be seen."

"Probably went to the bar on their way. Man I'm hungry, go get something and if you stumble over those two drag them back here." With that the third man left. Hannibal and BA had no problem at all to overpower the other two who were not expecting this.

While securing them Hannibal called out for Murdock. "You with us Captain?"

"I'm here Colonel, if you don't mind I want to be anywhere but here." Came the slurred response from the figure laying in the corner.

"Never mind, we are going to blow this joint in a minute." Hannibal run over and quickly checked him over. No way Murdock would walk out of here but it looked save to move him.

"Let me get the fool, come on Murdock, let's go."

BA pulled Murdock up and took him in a fireman's carry. Murdock groaned at the pain it caused but was just glad to get out. Hannibal checked the perimeter and when no Kyle could be seen they set off running to where they had stashed the van. When BA put Murdock down in the van he needed a moment to get the pain under control, then he looked around.

"Where's Face?"

"He uhm, he's waiting for you at the VA, don' t worry about him."

BA was already speeding down the road, he wanted to get away from here, Kyle was creepy. Hannibal picked up the phone and dialed the number of Murdock's room.

"Hello?"

"Get a cover story ready, we'll be there in ten. He needs medical attention for cuts and burns and probably some broken bones, he's been badly beaten."

"Take him to the main hospital then, opposite the VA, I'll wait for you at the door."

Richter tried to get Ron so he would sit with Face but nobody knew where he is. 'Damn where is the guy when he's needed.' "Jim, I need you to sit with Mr. Baker while I'm gone, make sure he doesn't rip out the IV."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron wandered off to a bar to get some more booze. He felt like a hero after raping Face and had the urge to tell the whole world what a though guy he was. He had some fifteen minutes to spare before he had to meet his customer and decided for a scotch. Soon the time was up and he went into the alley, from behind a dumpster someone stepped out.

"Ron?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"You got the stuff?"

"Five doses as ordered. I was told you made the payment."

'You are as dump as your boss said. Who would pay for drugs before receiving them. This is no daily shopping.' "Sure did. I was told you can tell a bit more about the test results."

"Yeah, it's cool. I tested it on a fit person, well trained. Mentally and physically top condition. Ever since I injected him he's a total vegetable on the outside, can't talk, can't coordinate his muscles, nothing. But he is terrified when something bad is done to him. He feels and hears and sees everything around him. The ideal victim to torture, he can't scream, can't kick out, is totally defenseless." 'At least I think he realizes what's being done to him, I hope too, I'll definitely do him again.' His groin itched at the memory of earlier on.

"So you tortured him?"

"Oh, just a little. Since he's an inmate of the VA the other staff will detect if I hurt him on the outside. But I went down his throat all the way and did a good number on him. Poured my semen right into his stomach. The look in his eyes was priceless as he aimlessly struggled to no avail. I almost chocked him with my member."

"An inmate of the VA? You said he was fit."

"He is, he's been there on a visit when I got him, well and now he acts like a real inmate. I forged his papers and got him admitted, all by myself."

'Sure thing because you are so clever.' "Okay. So you got him right to the D wing I suppose?"

"Sure, that's where he belongs, all the vegetables are there."

'Okay, then at least I know where to look. Someone new to the place.' "Good , hand it over."

Ron opened his bag but never got the chance to remove the capped syringes as the blade was rammed into his back and he fell down to the floor. He was able to choke out 'why?' before the live left him.

"Because I'm getting paid and because I despise rapists." Kyle took the syringes and the wallet to make it look like a theft gone wild and then wandered back to the warehouse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Murdock was taken into the clinic. Richter had put up a story of a street gang having beaten him like that. With the doctors carrying for Murdock Hannibal could concentrate on Face again.

"How's Face?"

"We have to wait for the morning. He tried very hard to achieve improvement. Yesterday in the evening he was able to consciously form some sounds but no words yet. Also the coordination in his arms seemed to have improved some but when I returned later my orderly told me the spasms had worsened. He was sick and then went out, hasn't woken up since and I don't expect him to. He was very tired yesterday, wiped out from the strain of concentrating on his moves. He was able to eat a bowl of oatmeal he was fed with in the morning. It took him close to an hour to get it down and afterwards he was so wiped out that he slept for four hours." Richter relayed all the information about Face while the three men walked to the VA to check on him.

"Why is he on an IV?"

"He needs liquids. Swallowing is hard work for him right now. Mashed food is one thing but water is more difficult, he can't keep it in his mouth until he finds the right movement of his throat to swallow. I decided to give him some liquids while he is out, I plan to remove the port before he wakes up."

"This must be Kyle's doing too. Oh kid, he'll pay for what he did to the two of you."

"We'll take care of your men Colonel, you get the one responsible." Richter's mouth was set into a thin line. He cared deeply for his patients and Hannibal knew they were in good hands here.

"Make sure they are under close surveillance, Kyle may try to get to them. Let's see if Murdock is ready."

Murdock was in a room, sedated and covered in bandages. "We gave him some mild sedative rather than a pain killer, he needs rest. He's on antibiotics and we are filling him up with saline, he's pretty dehydrated. He'll sleep through the night and hopefully most of tomorrow. He has burns, looks like from a cigarette, three broken ribs, severe bruising and cuts. Nothing live threatening but very painful. "

"Thanks Mike, call me when he wakes up."

"Sure, you need to stop sending your patients to me, can't do all your job too." He slapped Richter on the back and left.

"Dr Richter I need you to take care of our two boys, we need to find this slime and eliminate him and we can't be wandering around here too much without endangering their safety."

"No problem Colonel. I'll take good care of both."

"Make sure you let Face know we were here. I'll call from time to time. He may take it hard to be left without his team. Please inform me the moment something changes."

"Don't worry about him. Murdock will be with him soon, probably tomorrow."

When they left the hospital the sun was just coming on. They set out to look under every stone and get their revenge on Kyle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Face woke up the next morning the pain in his throat reminded him of the previous night. His eyes shot open in horror but they fell on Rose rather than Ron.

"Hey boy, what's up, had a bad dream?"

'No unfortunately it wasn't a dream.' "Ugh."

"Ugh? Is that good morning in a foreign language?" Rose smiled at him and it eased his terrified mind some. "Come on, let's try together, 'good' say it, try."

'Don't know what's good about this morning. I'll sure meet my tormentor again.'

"Come on, don't give up, try."

Rose was so kind and if he was able to talk he could tell someone about Ron. "Ggggggg…ggg…ggg"

"See, that's a start, and now form your lips like mine 'goooood', try it."

"Ggg…gggg..ggg…ggooooooo"

"Good, try again."

"Gooooo"

"Okay, I'll let that pass for a 'good', are you hungry?"

The rumbling of his stomach should have been answer enough but she wanted him to train talking some more. Forming sounds and syllables was a good progress.

"You are not? Say something. Say yes if you want oatmeal."

"yyyy…yyyyy….yyyyyysssss…yysss" Face was panting. It was so damn difficult and he seemed not to have any energy.

"Good, very good, but we need to get you dressed and cleaned first."

'I'll never be clean again, haven't been in a long time and just got more dirty yesterday.'

"I'm sure you can remove your bedcover on your own, can you? Come on, use your arms and legs to kick it off."

Face raised his arms trying to keep them under the cover but it only resulted in pooling together on his middle. He let his arms drop on top of it and used all his concentration to open his hands and grab the blanket, then he tore at it and used his legs to bring it up, finally he triumphantly turned his whole body to the side and it dropped to the floor. Had it not been for the bedrails he would have dropped off too. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat but it felt so good to be able to do something, the darn drug seemed to finally wear off.

"Great, you did so well, I'm proud of you. Now let me help you and you'll have breakfast in no time."

Soon he sat at the table in his wheelchair and the first spoon came his way. He was so hungry and eagerly opened his mouth. That too seemed to work easier now. However his jaw ached from the rape and when he tried to swallow the pain was so bad he gagged on the food.

"John, John what's wrong?" some of the food dropped on the table and Rose saw a little blood in it.

"Oh no, better get the doctor." She used the phone to not let the patient that was obviously in pain alone.

"Doctor come quick, something is wrong with Mr. Baker."

Richter run to the room and soon examined Face's mouth. Face didn't want his mouth to be pried open, his mind flashed back to the last night and soon mixed with Nam. He struggled and kicked and tried to clamp his mouth closed with all his might.

"Calm down lieutenant, I just want to check you over, see where it hurts, come on." 'Damn, doesn't work, what did Hannibal say? Stroke his hair, talk to him. No harm in trying, he's strapped to the chair anyway. Can't call him Face though, not as long as Rose is around.'

Richter stopped trying to pry the mouth open. "Rose, don't hold him, step back a little. Hey there Lieutenant, calm down, nobody is hurting you. We just want to help you. He knelt down to be face to face with the patient and reached out to touch his hair while talking all the time.

"You are safe here, nobody is hurting you, we will protect you, you'll be just fine."

It took a while but finally he calmed and stopped trashing around.

'No no not again, No I'm not safe. Protect me?...Hannibal said he'll protect me …but he's not here, that voice is not Hannibal's, no, no they are not here, they left…left to help Murdock…who…why…Richter? Richter raped me…no no Ron, Richter is safe, they stopped holding me…'

Slowly Face's eyes focused on Richter. "Hey there, you with us now? You are hurting, let me see your mouth?"

Face clamped his mouth shut even more. 'No, go away, leave me alone."

"Let me try Doctor." Rose stepped close and stroked Face's cheek with her thumb. "You are safe here, no one is gonna hurt you. You are very hungry remember? How will you eat when your mouth is hurt? He's a doctor, he'll help you, open up and let him check, he'll just look, I'll be here with you all the time, okay? Be a good boy for me."

Rose had something very calming about her. Face leaned into her touch. She went behind the wheelchair and gently pressed his head back against her own body with a hand across his forehead, using the other to stroke his hair. "Be a good boy and open up for the doctor to see what's hurting you so."

Face slowly opened his mouth and Richter shone a light inside. "Ouch, Rose try to bend his head back a bit." Face heard the snapping sound of rubber gloves being pulled on and instantly started to get agitated again.

"Calm down, I'm here for you, all is good, let the doc check you over, for me, come on lean back, that's it."

Her voice was mesmerizing, he couldn't help himself, he trusted her.

Richter's fingers in his mouth hurt and his jaw hurt from being forced to hold his mouth open again. He produced a metal instrument from somewhere and put it in his mouth. Face wanted it gone but Rose's voice made him comply and stay calm. Finally the offending object and fingers were gone.

"His throat is raw, in some places the skin is torn off or rubbed away I don't know, and not only in his mouth but also deep in his throat. The uvula is inflamed and the very tip looks like torn off. Both tonsils are bleeding from several raw spots, the main bleeding seems to have stopped though. Something was forcefully pushed inside his throat." Richter paled as realization dawned on him. "Rose go check if there was vanilla pudding available for supper yesterday, or if it was available anywhere in this building."

"Why?"

"I'll explain." Rose saw the look on the Doctors face and quickly left to do as asked, she didn't know what he had seen but he seemed ready to bit someone's head off.

'No, no don't go, please, don't leave me too, please…'

Richter took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking. "You like her right? She makes you feel safe. Tell you what, Rose likes you too, she'll help you through this."

Rose was back within a few minutes. "No vanilla pudding yesterday, there was strawberries for dessert."

'Oh my god no, I promised to take care of him and now that, damn. Was it Ron? Maybe someone else did…but then why should he cover for that person cleaning away the sperm saying it was pudding? Damn.'

"Rose have you heard of Ron today?" He asked Rose but looked right at his patient. His eyes darted around frantically for a moment before they started rolling off to the side again. His breathing accelerated at the mention of the name.

"No, his shift will start in the evening."

"Rose, can you leave us alone for a moment?"

Face got more agitated and started to trash again, whimpers and groans escaped him and something that sounded like a frustrated sob.

"You want her to stay?"

Face stilled, did he have a choice? He wanted her to stay by all means.

"Lieutenant?"

"yyyyyy….yyyyyy…yyyyyy"

'Damn it ,it worked this morning, why wouldn't it work now. Try harder Peck, he'll sent her away and call Ron instead.'

"Yyyyyyy….yyyyyyssssss…..yyyyyyyyssssssssss"

"Yes? Good, that's real good. Okay Rose will stay." He knelt down in front of Face and got very serious. Rose resumed her position behind him to give comfort.

"Did Ron rape you last night?"

Rose gasped, the thought hadn't crossed her mind. Face couldn't bring himself to even try to answer. Instead tears started flowing and he started to sob and shake uncontrollably. The memories and the shame was too much to bear, they knew how dirty he was, they could see all the evilness in him. Ron would tell them that it was his fault, that he made him to become a rapist. They would punish him. He was shocked out of his musings and into silence when Rose knelt down beside him and pressed his cheek to hers.

"We'll help you through this, promised. You are not alone, okay? From now on either the doctor or I will be with you at all times. Shhh, it will be alright, you'll be fine again. He won't come near you again."

"Rose, we need to secure evidence. Who changed his diapers this morning?"

"I did…you don't think he…"

"Did you notice any blood?"

"No, well, I didn't check."

"Let's get him on the bed. Come on lieutenant, I need to check you over. Rose call for Jim , he should get a rape kit here asap."

'no no no, please, just leave me alone'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Face was lifted back on the bed and Richter started to carefully undress him to check for injuries. "Rose, stay by his head, you have a very calming influence on him. He needs to relax as good as he can."

Richter checked his upper body and found nothing. He then started to undo his pants and diapers and Face started to struggle.

'No no he didn't do anything there, leave me alone, please' Hannibal help me, you said you would protect me, please.'

Richter closed his eyes for a moment. With the way the kid struggled he had his answer already. He had not been that agitated before when he got undressed for washings.

"Rose, did he struggle like this when you changed him this morning?"

"Not at all, he was calm."

'So you are just afraid of men, great. I'll kill Ron the first chance I get.'

"Rose is here for you, calm down, please, I'll be very gentle with you, promised. Jim, hold him still for me."

As soon as he was exposed and Richter started to closely examine his groin in hopes to find some evidence like pubic hair or something silent tear started to run down Face's cheeks. He felt like he got raped all over again. Where was his team? Why didn't they help him?

"Okay, Jim help me roll him to the side and get his legs up. I'm going to collect some samples kid, it's going to be uncomfortable. Try to relax as good as you can, it will be over soon."

Richter kept talking and pulled the cover over Face's body as soon as he was done. "Jim get this to the lab. I want the results on record time. Rose, see if you can calm him a bit, I want to give him a moment before we dress him up. Poor kid."

After some minutes he decided it was time to dress the Lieutenant and let him feel a bit more normal. Together they dressed him and propped him up but his eyes remained dull. Rose tried to get him to move a bit or form syllables, all the time praising how well he did in the morning but he didn't even react. She gave up soon, it had all just been a way of distraction. She didn't want to feed him so soon after what had just been done to him, give his mind some time to work things over. Besides she didn't know if he even could eat. But one thing was for sure, he needed energy and liquids.

"Wanna try some breakfast again?" No reaction other than the growl of his stomach that had been heard from time to time.

"I doubt he can force down food through this throat Rose. The bastard has hurt him terribly."

"Then what? You want me to go for an IV set?"

Richter sight. "No, he's been without proper food for too long, we need to keep his system working as normal as it gets, I see no option than a feeding tube but I really don't want to set one. "

"Don't you think we can keep him on an IV for a day or two? It will be easier on him."

Face didn't like the way they were talking about him. He was right here after all and he wouldn't hear anything of both options. His throat had been hurt worse in the camps and he was still able to force the little food they were given down, with Hannibal's help.

"Nnnnnnnn…nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooo."

"No? No what? No IV?"

"Nnnnnoooo."

"Prefer the tube?"

"Nnnnnooooooo." Face opened his mouth to show he wanted to eat the normal way.

"I think he wants to try swallowing again."

"Well, his throat can't get much worse than it is. We can try, if he's able to force down something and keep it down we don't need the other options. See if they have jello or pudding, something with a smooth texture and a bit warmed."

Rose left. There was vanilla pudding in the cafeteria but she couldn't bring herself to feed him that after what Ron had done. The jello was cold. "Hey Martha, you have any other pudding than vanilla?"

"I just made some caramel flavored but it's not cold yet."

"Perfect, can you get me some in a thermos?"

Soon she was back and poured some in a bowl she had brought along. "Okay, let's see."

Under the watchful eye of the doctor Face struggled to swallow past the pain and dutifully opened up for the next spoon. Tears were shimmering in his eyes and his face was a mask of pain but he was determined to finish whatever they gave him. Richter watched for a while and when he felt he had eaten enough for the moment asked Rose to stop.

"You did well Lieutenant, now drink some water to flush down the rests and then relax for a while, okay?"

Face nodded.

"Good, the control over your body is slowly coming back, you are doing well. Rose, I'll be in my office."

He briefly considered calling Hannibal to tell him about the rape but decided against it. They had to deal with a tough enemy as it was, no need to upset them further and get them to make mistakes. When Rose was gone for the pudding he had told Face that Murdock had been freed from Kyle and that the team was after Kyle now. He thought it best to not mention the condition Murdock was in to not worry Face further.

Face rested as ordered but not because he wanted to do so, the reason was simply that the pain in his throat was too great to try and force out words. As soon as he had it back under control he started again, he had to train speaking. For some reason the others had not come for him after rescuing Murdock, he had to proof that he was not totally useless if he wanted to have a chance to join them again. Sure they had no time to care for him when Murdock was missing but he had been expected to be taken out of here as soon as Murdock was rescued. The doc said they had gone after Kyle but Kyle was dangerous, they would normally wait until all four were fit to take on such an enemy, not if they thought the fourth member of the team was a vegetable for good. He had to train hard to show them he would be okay soon. They had not even come by for a visit but if he could just talk he could call them and explain.

'Okay Peck, say something. Hmmm…what to start with. What's the most important thing now, Damn, can this be so hard? I'm thirsty…ah, that's it, water.' "Wwwww…wwwwaaaaa…..wwwwaaaaarrrr"

"War? The war is long over boy, no worries."

"Nnnooo…..Wwwwwaaaaaa…wwwwwaaaaa….ttttttttrrrrr."

"Water? Want to drink more"

"Yyyyyyyyyesss…..drdrdrrrr…"

"Drink. Come here." He couldn't really drink from the cup that was held to his lips but Rose poured some of the water into his mouth and he could manage to swallow that down.

"Good, you are doing really good today. You'll be fine soon, just wait and see."

"Trrrr…trrrrr…tttrrrrrrrraaiiiinnn."

"You want to train speaking some more?"

"Yyyyyyyyes."

"Okay, here we go, say 'I'"

"ah…I"

"Again, concentrate."

"I"

"Good, again."

"I"

"Great, now say 'me'"

"Mmmmmee."

"Good, come again."

"MMMmmeee, mmmmeee,mmmmmee."

"Great, wow, okay, try 'good'"

"Ggogogooooodd"

"And again."

"Gggggoooood"

Together they kept training for a while longer. Face's jaw hurt along with his throat from the intense effort it took to form those simple words but he was determined to go on. After some time though Rose realized the effect it had on her patient.

"Let's stop for a while, you are wiped out."

"Nno."

"Yes, come on, close your eyes and sleep a bit, I promise we continue right when you wake up."

"Nnoo, fffffi…fffffinnnne."

"No you are not fine boy, okay, we make a deal, just keep quiet for five minutes to relax your jaw and then we go right on."

"kkkaayyy" Face had to admit his whole head hurt by now and taking a break for five minutes sounded good and sure didn't stop his progress. He couldn't suppress a yawn.

Rose knew her boys, she knew when a patient was drop dead tired and refusing to give in to sleep. She knew this one would not survive five quiet minutes. She smiled to herself when she looked at the bed. She would have granted him four minutes but he was fast asleep after just two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How are my men?"

"Murdock is still sedated, I just talked to his doctor. He may be released into our care by tomorrow. Face is doing a little better, he can form syllables and was able to say yes and no, the control over his body is also slowly returning."

"Good to hear, can I speak to him for a moment?"

"I'm in my office right now. Let me ring Murdock's room."

"Rose, someone wants to talk to our patient."

"Sorry, doc, he's asleep. He trained speaking very hard and it left him wiped out."

"Colonel? Sorry, he's asleep. You can try again later. He has quite some willpower."

As soon as he hung up there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Sir, we want to ask some questions." Two police officers stood outside his door. His first thought was to get them away from Peck as far as possible.

"Sure, come in."

They produced some pictures and Richter gasped. "Do you know this man, he had a card of this institution in his pocket."

Richter starred at the picture of a dead Ron laying behind what looked like a dumpster. "He's one of the orderlies, Ron Willson. What happened?"

"He was stabbed."

They went on asking a few questions and Richter couldn't help but think 'I hope he was raped before he was killed, to feel what he did to others.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn, Kyle can't have vanished in thin air. Where the hell is this guy?"

"We'll find him Hannibal, and soon as I get him he's dead meat."

"You think he is responsible for Face's condition too?"

"I'm sure. Who else should have attacked Face?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Face had woken up after an hour and promptly started forming syllables again until his throat and jaw hurt so much that tears were shimmering in his eyes. He was clearly at the end of his rope.

"That's enough I said."

"Nnnnooooo, nnneeeeeedddd…."

"You need to stop is all you need. Look I'm impressed with your progress but right now you are doing more damage than good. Keep that mouth of yours shut or I'll sedate you."

'No no no, anything but that.' He kept quiet and tried to relax but the thought of his team forced him on, he had to get fit and fast. Instead of talking he started opening and closing his hands.

"Right on to physical therapy, eh?" Rose sight and shock her head. 'another one who is still stuck in the damn war' She took his hands in her own and spoke softly. "The war is over son, you are no more in the army too, you can stop the training, take your time to heal. You did enough for now."

"nnoooo"

"What did I say about keeping that mouth shut?"

'Damn leave me alone, I need to get back to my team, I'm not one of your patients. If only I could make you see. Richter knows all and he wouldn't help me, let's you think I'm a nutcase, it's so frustrating.'

"How about we go out for a bit before lunch? Let me get the wheelchair." She left the room and Face saw his chance. Rose had not raised the bedrail on the side where she had been sitting before she went and he decided to try rolling over and see if he could get of the bed. Maybe crawling would work already. He raised his arms and legs and was surprised himself that it worked somehow, then he tried to gain momentum. The first try sent him crashing on the bedrail on the right hand side, this was not working, but if he now just tried to turn back and gained enough momentum, maybe it would work. He tried and at first wasn't able to move to even his back but on his third try he gained some momentum, turned to his left, couldn't stop his movement and came crashing down to the floor.

'Ouuwww, damn that hurt, useless clumsy body.' He had wanted to try crawling but now it was impossible to even get his limbs untangled. He wanted to hit the floor in frustration but couldn't even do that.

Rose came back inside a moment later and in time to hear Face sob in frustration but mistook it for a sob of pain. "Oh my god, just lay still. Jim, I need help here, Oh my god I left the rail down, how could I."

Jim who had been in the next room came running. "What happened?"

"I left the rail down and he fell out. Help me get him back on the bed, but careful, he could be hurt."

"Okay."

Together they untangled Face and got him back on the bed. This time she made sure to get the rail up. The quick check they made came up with no major injuries. "You'll be quite sore for a while fella, want me to fetch the Doc Rose?"

"Yeah Jim thanks."

Richter came running to the room, although Jim had told him he didn't get hurt in the fall Richter was upset that this was the second incident, even though a far minor one than the rape, since he had promised the Colonel to take good care of his man.

"Lieutenant, are you alright ?"

"Yyyyy….yyyysssss….yyyeeesss." He was suddenly so tired and it was hard to concentrate on forming the words.

"Oh no, he was able to talk better than this and now, Doc I'm so sorry I don't know how I could leave the rail down."

"Damn Rose, you are caring for Veterans all the time, you know better than that, you know some of them do unpredictable moves." He couldn't let her know that this patient was actually quite fit, physically as well as mentally without blowing his cover. He was in danger of falling down while he couldn't control his muscles well since he had the physical strength to move.

Face felt bad, Rose was so nice to him and now he got her in trouble with his stupid plan to crawl.

"Nnnnoooo….nnnnooooot….ffff…ffa…ffaaaaullllt"

"Not her fault?"

"Nnnooo"

"You don't need to protect me sweetie, I should have raised the rail."

"Nnnooo www…wwannnnt fffallll."

"You wanted to fall?"

Face nodded.

"Why? You did this on purpose?"

Another nod.

"Well, at least it means your body control is getting better. One more of those stupid stunts though and I'll personally tie you down, I promised your family to personally be responsible for your wellbeing." He turned around. " Rose, I had some police officers in my office, Ron is dead."

"Ron….oh my god. What happened?"

"He was stabbed in a back alley. I can't say I'm sorry, I was going to kill him next chance I get after what he did to this young man."

"What he did was terrible, but still, being stabbed in a back alley…what kind of world are we living in."

Face was glad about the news, one assailant less to worry about. He knew Ron would never have been held responsible since there was no proof and he couldn't testify. Sometimes god worked in a mysterious way. But he still needed to train.

"Ddooo…ddooooc."

"What's it?"

"Nneeeddd ttrainnn."

"No you don't need to train more now, doc he has been training his speech and his body control all morning, he needs to rest."

"You heard her, rest some, lunch will soon be here and you need your energy to swallow your food. I ordered for more pudding for you and some chamomile tea to help your throat."

"Nnnooo."

"Lieutenant, this is not up for discussion. Rose can you go and check if my order is ready, I told Martha to make some chocolate pudding for our Lieutenant here, a certain Colonel tipped me off that he loves chocolate."

"Okay"I wish he would stop using rank, how is the boy supposed to understand the war is over if he's still addressed by rank.' Rose left to go to the cafeteria.

Richter sat on the bed beside Face. "Look Face, I know you are frustrated, I know you want to gain control again rather now than in five minutes but you can't force it. Your Colonel asked about you, I told him you are making good progress but if you force it too much you'll rather slow your improvement down. I'll make you a deal, you'll train speaking with Rose and moving with me. You'll stop putting such a strain on you and rest more. If you agree to that I promise to push your physical training to your limit."

"Nnooo, neeeedd …"

"Hey I know you are frustrated right now but the worst is over, you are able to communicate, your body control is slowly coming back. The cramps are far less and you are really making good improvement. Pushing yourself won't get you anywhere, trust us on this. Sure wish we would finally find out what happened to you."

"Rrrrr…rrrrooon."

"Ron? You don't need to worry about him again, he's dead." 'Damn he should know that, he must have heard me talking, I thought he understood what's being said, maybe we have to test his brain functions again.'

"Nnnooo…heee…dddddid"

"I know he did terrible things to you and I'm sorry but he's dead he won't hurt you again."

'Damn, how can I make you understand, you have to find out what drug he gave me.'

"So do we have a deal Face?"

Face could scream in frustration but it wouldn't get him nowhere, he had to grasp the help offered to gain more physical control. "kkay"

"Good, now eat and then rest. Rose will stay with you up to three then her shift is over and I'll stay with you."

'Yeah sure, whatever. What chance do I have. So Hannibal asked for me, why doesn't he come here or even talk to me on the phone? They left me here, when I'm good enough for them they may come for me, if they haven't found someone else to fill in the void in the meantime.'

Face painfully swallowed some spoons and then he became lightheaded and couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Dr. Richter took the bowl from Rose with a grin.

"What? He should get stronger but…he fell asleep just like…Doc! You had it spiked!"

"Guilty. I need him out to properly work on his throat, swap it with the nice violet solution Murdock likes so."

"That tastes terrible."

"And burns on such a raw throat, that's why I wanted him out. I didn't want to inject him knowing how he loves needles. I did choose a mild one and the dose is also small, he took just three spoons, he was too tired already. Go get a port, we'll give him some infusions while he's out. No telling how long he'll be out."

Together they set to work and as soon as they were done raised the head of the bed a little to ease Face's breathing through the still very swollen throat. The still deeply unconscious Face was carefully settled into a comfortable position so he could sleep well.

"I don't know how Ron could do that, he always seemed to care so much, especially about this young man here."

"I think he was just a good actor Rose, I'm just so mad that we didn't notice in time and I even personally picked him to look after this patient. Now we can just try to provide the best care we can."

They both stood looking at the sleeping figure on the bed. The hospital took great pride into providing a loving care for it's inmates. These men had seen enough roughness during the war. Every doctor or nurse who was caught being unnecessary rough to a patient was at great risk to lose his or her job but that didn't help the patient at the receiving end much since the damage was already done. But the strict politics of the hospital had helped cut down on any such incidents drastically. And now this, a rape. Done by one of the orderlies Richter trusted the most.

"I'll get my files here and work. You can go home Rose, I don't think he will wake up before three. He pushed himself a lot this morning, his body is demanding rest."

Close to four the phone in Murdock's room rang and Richter picked.

"Doc, I want to talk to Face."

"Sorry, he's still sleeping, hasn't woken up from his nap after lunch."

"Again? What's wrong, Why is he asleep anytime I call?" There was clear concern in his voice.

"Counter question Colonel. Why do you always call when he's asleep? Don't worry, he's on the road to recovery, his body needs a lot of rest is all."

"But I called just four hours ago and he was asleep and now still sleeping since after lunch? Doc, what's wrong with him."

"Don't worry colonel, he's in good hands here. I…uhm…his body is demanding rest, he pushes himself hard to get better and it saps his energy. Call again in maybe two hours, maybe you get lucky." Richter just stopped himself before saying he had sedated Face. How would he have explained without revealing the rape. For him to call Hannibal when Face was up was not a possibility. While he had the number he was told to use it only in the worst case. Hannibal always called from phone booths to minimize the risk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn."

"What's up Hannibal?"

"Face is worse off, I just want to kill that slime Kyle."

"What's up with the Faceman?"

"The Doc tried to hide it but I know. He's telling me Face is making progress but anytime I call he's asleep. He had a lot of power to struggle when we left him there, remember how agitated he was? That just doesn't fit to the story." Hannibal kicked the phone booth in frustration and anger.

"Wanna go back and check on him"

"Nah, nothing we can do there, the doc would have said that. Let's go and check out the warehouse complex again, maybe we missed something."

"You mean going in?"

"Sure do, what else." They had staked it out from a distance but seen no movement.

"Just the two of us, if it's a trap there's nothing we can do."

"I for one want to see that slime dead, you?"

"Yeah man, let's go get even for our brothers. We gotta be careful though."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They got into the van and drove back to the place. Leaving the van a good distance away they sneaked into the first warehouse, nothing. They continued on to comb the complex. What they didn't notice was the group of men gradually closing in on them as they methodically combed house after house. The hot anger burning through them had not let them think better. They revealed a clear pattern to their pursuers and never stood a chance when they finally got the drop on them. The next time they woke up they were chained to steel pipes in some barn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Face woke up close to six in the evening. He felt like made of lead and his head was all fuzzy too. Just like when he had been sedated but Richter wouldn't do that to him. Sure Hannibal had told him how he reacted to drugs and there was also no reason to knock him out.

"Hey Face, about time, I though you wanted to sleep all afternoon. How do you feel?"

"Urgh"

"That good, eh?"

Face tried to focus on Richter but it just wasn't working. He wanted to say something but only moans and groans came out.

Richter caught onto his distress and started to test his reactions. 'Damn what the hell is this, any drug should wear off gradually and not like this. He's just like on the first day. Can't be the sedative, he got just so little and it was hours ago. Damn, damn, damn, I hope it's some kind of drug.'

"Let me get another blood sample from you to the lab, maybe they didn't see something the first time." When he came near with the syringe Face struggled but wasn't able to coordinate his arms and legs as before. With the help of another orderly Richter got his sample.

"Calm down, maybe you still need more rest, just calm down, you'll be fine. We have to wait for the results, I did put it on urgent, thirty minutes top, you'll see." Richter wasn't sure if he was trying to calm Face or himself. Face calmed some seeing that struggling got him nowhere and also because he felt like chewed through and then spit out. He simply didn't have the energy to struggle more.

Just fifteen minutes later the lab called. "We found a sedative in his blood."

"What? How much?"

"Enough to say he wasn't really with you when you took the sample."

"I don't understand that, maybe…look I spiced his pudding, the rest is still here, I'll have it sent to you, test how much of the sedative is inside."

'He sedated me? Why?' Face's trust in Richter was diminishing with the speed of a racing car. 'Hannibal, Hannibal help me, oh god, he wants to keep me away from them, I got too fit and he sedated me so they would not come to pick me up. Maybe Ron is not dead and Richter is keeping me around for him.' Face decided to play possum and only train when he was alone so none of the staff would know his progress and he wouldn't be sedated again. He didn't move a muscle.

When the result of the pudding came Richter was truly puzzled. It was just the amount he had asked the nurse to put inside, from just three spoons of it Face could not still have this amount of sedative in his blood. That would mean almost nothing had worn off. In addition his patient had gone from struggling to totally unresponsive. He picked the phone again.

"Mike can you do me a favor, pass by on your way home, I'm in room 104. I have a patient here I want you to look at rather sooner than later, the one I had over to test for stroke."

"Okay, I'll be with you in some minutes."

Mike too couldn't explain away the changes in the formerly agitated patient.

"It happens that sedatives wear of extremely slow in certain patients but it's very rare. And there was nothing else in his blood?"

"Nothing."

"Tell you what, I don't see an immediate danger but tomorrow morning when we are through with the routine I'll have an orderly pick him up to do more tests with him. It sure is strange, never seen such a case before."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, the famous A-Team. Why is it so difficult to catch all of you in a go? I like some cat and mouse game but too much of everything…it get's boring."

"I'll kill you sucker."

"You would first have to get free for that."

"Don't worry, I will, you better don't mess with BA Baracus."

"Cool it BA." Hannibal hissed.

"Got something to say Colonel? Where did you two leave Peck? Is he babysitting Murdock?"

"Go to hell Kyle."

"I sure will, one day, but not too soon. For the moment I have to leave you, sorry gentleman, I'm sure we'll have time to get well acquainted. But business, you know, got to quickly kill some dude and then I'll be back. "

Kyle left the barn leaving Hannibal and BA alone since there were no other guards.

"I could see three men in front of the door when Kyle went out, it seems to be some kind of compound, the barn is only part of it."

"Oh man, how are we gonna get out of this."

"We will BA, we will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyle drove to the VA and went in disguised as an orderly. He had found the guy he was supposed to kill. It wasn't easy to get the information on the D-wing people. The staff was very protective but he had managed to get into their computer after all. Sergeant Millers was relatively new, he had been on the A-wing and was transferred to D about ten days back. He had to be his man. Kyle waited for his chance hidden behind a curtain. When the last nurse had left the room he quickly went to the sleeping patient and injected a poison. Then he quickly climbed out of the window and was gone. On his way back he stopped at a payphone to call his latest employer and report that both Ron and the wrongly injected guy were dead and he had the five doses of the drug that Ron still had on him.

'And now I'll go have fun with the A-Team. Sure Peck will show up soon to rescue the other two and then I'll collect a nice reward from my customer.' Kyle hummed to himself satisfied about a job done well and drove back to the compound.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The VA had turned into a hectic place after the dead of the patient had been noticed. Richter didn't like the police all over the place at all. He had to keep Peck away from all the activities that meant he couldn't be taken for the tests as planned. Face had woken up in the morning but other than the fact that his eyes were open now there was no difference between him sleeping or awake. Rose was back and tried to coax him into talking or eating or anything but he remained totally unresponsive.

'It's so unfair on Rose but if Richter sees I can speak he'll sedate me again, I can't have that happening.' The rest of the sedative had worn off over night and when Face had woken up in the morning he felt normal again, or as far as normal reached under those circumstances. He had not had the chance to try out his speech or movement though since either Rose or Richter were around all the time.

"Doc what do we do, he doesn't eat again."

"We'll have to force feed him if nothing changes but for now we wait a little. I asked Mike to do more tests with him and it's good when he hasn't eaten anyway."

"I'm so concerned, the patient that died also turned from being an A-Wing patient into a D-wing case over night. What if it's some kind of slow working poison?"

"Rose, his blood was tested twice, there's nothing in it. This is a madhouse, our patients are not too stable, movement between the wings is normal, although I have to admit it has increased in the last months. I'll go and see if the ruckus has died down some."

Face wondered if he was able to keep up the act if they decided to set an IV or worse a feeding tube. That would be though, but he had to do it for his team. All plans of playing possum changed though when the door opened again.

"Here you go Mr. Murdock, home at last."

"Be careful Jim the man is covered in bruises and wounds don't bump him around too much."

They pushed Murdock who looked like out of a horror movie through the door in a wheelchair. Murdock looked at his room, noticed the second bet, saw the figure on it and almost jumped out of the chair.

Face saw Murdock and took in his appearance and was shocked.

"Face my god, what happened?"

"Mmmuurrroooccckkkk." He stretched out his arm as if reaching for Murdock.

"Face oh god, Rose what's up with him?"

"Face? Who? What?"

Richter had come back the Moment Murdock was wheeled in and had witnessed the scene. "Face was his nickname in the army, the two fought together that is also why we keep John Backer in this room." 'Why didn't I get this idea earlier on, could have called him Face all the time.'

Murdock was now alerted to the cover story.

"Jim help Mr. Murdock to get settled and then please leave us alone, it's too much for our patients here."

Murdock was at Face's side and the orderly wanted to get him to lay down.

"Noooo, Mmuurrroooccck doooonn't lllleave."

"I won't leave you kid no worries. Doc what happened to him?"

"We don't know yet"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Just that, we tested for drugs, for stroke…"

"Stroke?"

"We tested, we didn't find any signs. Murdock you need to rest."

"No, I need to be there for Face, can't you see how terrified he is?"

"Let's just push your beds together than you can be there for him while resting, okay?"

"Mmmurrroock, hhu…hhuurt."

"You are hurt Face, where does it hurt?"

"Nooooo yyouuu hhurt."

"Don't worry about me kid. What happened to you?"

"Murdock please sit in the chair at least. You are not up to this. Face was unresponsive since yesterday, I'm glad he's talking again. But I don't like the way you two are getting wound up. You get to your bed and I want to check Face's vitals and then we see about helping you two."

"Nnoooo, Mmurrrooccckkkk" Face hung on to Murdock's T-shirt with a death grip not letting him go.

"Face, I'm here, just going over to my bed, okay, be a good boy for the doc and then he'll wheel your bed close to mine."

"Nnnoooo iinnn….iinnn…iinnnjjjejeject"

"Nobody is going to inject you, don't worry"

Richter opened the breaks on Face's bed. "Murdock step back, I'm going to push him over to your bed now then you can hold his hand while I check him over."

Face was terrified Richter would sedate him again and it showed. "You weren't afraid of the doctor yesterday boy, come on he's going to help you."

"What happened yesterday? Since when is Face here?"

"Couple of days, I had to sedate him yesterday."

"Oh god, I know what's wrong. Face, the doc won't sedate you again, okay? Promise him doc?"

"Huh? Okay, I promise not to sedate you again."

"See, he promised. And I'm here to watch and make sure he keeps that promise. Now be a good boy for the doc and hold real still." Murdock stroked the hand that was holding his t-shirt before prying it away. He knew he had to lay down or his body would take care of that. With Richter's help he climbed on his bed and immediately took Face's hand in his own.

"Face I want to take your blood pressure and your pulse, I'm not going to hurt you." He was clearly terrified his vitals proved so much.

"You are too wound up kid, calm down some. Try to take deep breaths."

"Doc, can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

"Muurrrrroccck…no…sssssttay."

"I'll stay boy, don't worry, I'm here for you."

"Is it okay if we talk in here? Rose can go out for a while." Richter suggested.

"Sorry Rose, would you?"

"Sure Murdock." She stroked Face's hair before leaving. "I'll be right back kid."

"Doc I want to know what happened and I want to know now."

"We don't know what happened. The colonel brought Face in as a patient to look for you since you had disappeared. The next thing they know he's a D-Wing case, not able to talk or coordinate his muscles. I was at a conference and run into them as they tried to steal him away from here. Then they rescued you and took off after Kyle. "

"They what? Alone? That's nuts. How are they staying in touch?"

"The colonel calls from time to time."

"When was the last time?"

"Yesterday afternoon."

"Shit." Murdock reached for his phone and called the van but nobody answered.

"What about Face?"

"He's making progress but it's going to take time. He can speak with some difficulty…"

"Speak? I would call that stuttering."

The tone of voice cut right to Face's heart. Murdock thought he was useless and Murdock was usually the one who spoke up for him if he had screwed up.

"Well, it's far better than yesterday. And he was able to coordinate his limbs to some extent, he can't walk though."

"Damn it we have to find BA and Hannibal. Doc you have to pump us full of some wonder drug to get us fit, if only for some time. We got to get to the guys help, we can't be laying around here doing nothing."

"Sorry Murdock, none of you is up to anything. You think something happened?"

"The colonel would have called again by now, twice, on check in time. We need to find the van, if we have the van we find the guys."

"I'll see what I can do about that but that's about all for the moment."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"See your mistake Colonel, you care to much for your men. Hurt one and you make rooky mistakes, I'll get all of you. Where's Peck?"

"We are not as dumb as you think slime ball. He's our back up, he's watching, waiting for his chance to free us, just like we freed Murdock."

"He's watching? Well, let's see how long he'll watch me torture his team mates, shall we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Richter went to the door Rose was waiting there with an orderly from the clinic next door, equipped with a wheelchair. "I'm here to collect Mr. Backer for tests."

"Sure, I had forgotten to call, sorry, come in. Murdock I need your phone for a moment."

Richter dialed and waited until his call was picked. "Mike, I have your orderly here, sorry, I forgot to call. The patient is back to his former self, I don't think we need the tests anymore."

"Is he back to the way his file described him?"

"No, but like he was before he went unresponsive."

"I say we should still run the tests, last time we looked specifically for stroke, maybe we can find a physical problem, something pressing on his brain or such."

"Okay, I'll send Rose with him, keep her close, she has a calming influence on him."

"Right, tell Mark to bring him right to room three, we are all set, no need to have him waiting around, it will only get him agitated."

Richter hung up and turned to Mark and Rose. "Doc says to take him right to room three, Rose, you'll stay with him." Without more words he and Mark proceeded to lift Face into the wheelchair, or that was the plan. Face struggled widely and managed to punch Richter in the chest.

"Stop, stop. Face, stand down at once." Face stopped struggling but looked at Murdock with betrayal written all over his face.

"Doc, where are you taking him?"

"To the clinic, they want to run some more tests on him, see if maybe he has a physical problem that can be helped."

Murdock turned to Face. "Face, do you know what happened to you?"

"Innnjjejej"

"Injection? Someone gave you an injection?"

Face nodded.

"We checked his blood twice, the only thing we found both times was traces of the sedative he was given. We also checked for other injection sites and found only the one where he was sedated."

"Sssaamme sssspp…ssspppot."

"The person used the same spot?"

Another nod. They had checked his blood, Face was fiercely afraid of needles his mind could make something up from the sedative he got.

"Face, they need to find out what's wrong with you, check you over real thoroughly. You need to be fit in record time if you want to be useful for your…uhm…army. You'll stop the struggles and let them take you for your check ups, you won't also struggle once you are there, no matter what the doc does, hear me?"

Face nodded meekly. He was terrified of what would happen to him now. He had hopped Murdock would protect him but Murdock let them do whatever they wanted. There was no hope for him, Hannibal and BA had gone after Kyle and Murdock didn't help him. He wasn't so sure that Hannibal would have called on check in times, after all he hadn't done that the last days too, just had asked Richter about his progress from time to time. But if Kyle really had them…he couldn't risk them getting hurt because he was afraid of the doctors. He was useless now anyway, where his team was concerned it made no difference if he could utter some words or not. Maybe there was a thin chance that they really helped him.

'Oh god, kid, I'm so sorry. I hate to do that to you but I can't help Hannibal and BA on my own.' "Rose will be with you all the time, you'll listen to her and if you don't Rose will sedate you so the doctors can check you over, it's going to happen, whether you are conscious or not is up to you. Doc, move him."

When Face was brought back an hour later he was hanging limply in the wheelchair, totally wiped out from the tests that had been done and had come out without any result. As soon as he was settled back in his bed his eyes dropped shut.

Rose ran the back of her hand over his cheek. "Don't sleep yet honey, you need to eat a little of your lunch before you sleep."

"Ccccaann't" was the whispered answer.

Murdock steeled his heart before barking. "Lieutenant, you will eat, open your eyes! Now!"

Rose was shocked, she had never seen Murdock like that. "Murdock, he went through enough crap. I thought you two were friends, I'll have to talk to the doc if it's really good to keep you in the same room."

Face had tried to keep his eyes open after Murdock had barked at him but it was hard, now though he was wide awake. He had to stay with Murdock, he would at least protect him from more physical harm if someone of the likes of Ron came around again.

"Nnnooo, eeatt." He opened his mouth to show he was ready for the first spoon.

Rose shock her head and went to the thermos with oat meal that had been left in the room for Face. He dutifully swallowed spoon after spoon, his face a mask of pain, until he couldn't go on and his eyes closed.

Richter had watched the scene from a distance. "Rose, please get an IV bag, we need to get more liquids into him."

When she left the room he turned to Murdock. "Don't push him so hard, he's doing that himself. He's at his limit Murdock. I had to stop him from trying to train his muscle control because he's pushing himself so hard. If you keep talking to him like that I'm afraid you'll do some psychological damage rather than help him get fit."

"Sorry doc it's just….we need to help the guys, I'm sure Kyle has them and Face is the second in the team, not me, I need him."

"Murdock, you are the captain, your rank is higher, you are in charge here. Face it, you are the one who has to make the decisions."

"This is so awful."

"Murdock, the van has been spotted, in the same warehouse complex you have been held. Want me to call in the military."

"No, no oh damn, Face wake up already."

"Leave Face alone and think."

"Okay, no, no military, Kyle won't kill them, he needs them as bait for Face and me. If the police tows the van they may run prints…"

"They have no reason to tow it, it's parked in a parking area."

"Good, that gives us time. What do you think, how long until I'm fit enough, with the help of drugs, to fight?"

"Maybe three days, not earlier."

"And Face?"

"No telling. He's making progress, maybe fit before you or not, by all means I can't push him with drugs, that's too great a risk as long as we don't know what caused this."

Rose was back and they set to work.

"Is he getting worse? You didn't have him on an IV so far. Swallowing seemed to hurt him a great deal too."

"He was given IV's in his sleep, we just removed the port before he woke up since the colonel told us how he reacts to seeing needles in his body. As for swallowing, his throat is very raw…uhm…bad case of mouth rot he caught." Murdock didn't need that bit of information now, he could inform the team about the rape when they were all up to coping with the news.

"You can leave the port in, just wrap it in a thick bandage. I'll make sure he leaves it there, I have some experience in this." Murdock reached out to take Face's hand in his own again.

"You feed him through the IV?"

"No, just liquids. He eats on his own."

"But that didn't seem like enough to get him fit again."

"It's not the quantity Murdock, it's the energy and nutrition. Whatever he get's is mixed with a very rich high nutrition paste that is tasteless. It keeps the patient from being tube fed and gives the impression of eating normal food."

"You better make sure he doesn't find out, he's very particular about what he eats. If he finds out you mix something that remotely comes under medicine with his food he'll not eat again."

"We are dealing with nuts all day, we know how to conceive someone." Richter smiled and eased the tension. He was pretty sure Face would eat it even if he knew, just to get fit again, but there was no need to take chances.

"He'll probably sleep for some hours, get some rest too Murdock, Rose will be with the two of you for a bit and then I'll take over. I'll quickly run to my house for fresh clothes, see you."

"Thanks doc."

After thirty minutes Face started to toss his head around. Rose talked to him soothingly but he got more agitated. Murdock woke up from the activities in the room and helped talk Face out of his nightmare until he was calm again. His tossing and turning had removed the blanket from his middle and the shorts had moved in a way that the adult diaper got visible.

For the first time Murdock really looked at Face, the diapers, the raised bedrails, the way his skin looked too pale…"Oh god, Rose, what kind of friend am I? He's really bad of and I command him around. Can he control his body at all?"

"A little, he's making progress. The first day he couldn't even fix his eyes on one spot or form sounds. Now he has a little coordination in his arms and legs but he tires real fast. He's pushing himself beyond his limit, he really doesn't need you to push more. Give him time to heal Murdock."

He gripped the hand a little tighter. "I'm sorry kid, so sorry."

When Richter came back to release Rose he found his two patients sleeping hand in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Murdock woke up after some time. He felt stiff and his myriad of wounds hurt. His mind wandered to Hannibal and BA, were they currently living through the same horrors he had experienced the last days? There was nothing he could do at the moment and it frustrated him to no end. Three days, well apparently Richter didn't know him too well. He gave himself twenty four hours until he would be able to at least scout out the place and form a plan. He shifted to his side so he could see Face fully and kept a hold on his hand. It took two more hours until Face stirred.

Face woke to the sensation of a full bladder. That was new, so far he had only noticed when he got wet but not when he needed to go. He opened his eyes and saw Richter sitting at a desk with his back to him. 'Great, Rose has gone home.' He felt a hand holding his own. 'Murdock' He was relieved to not be alone with Richter. He tried to turn his head towards his friend, or at least the general direction where he should be, that meant moving his head 180 degrees to one side. With some effort he made it.

"Hey there buddy, had a good sleep?"

"Mmmurroocck.."

"I'm here for you boy, I'm here."

"Nneeedd…go."

"You need to go?"

Face nodded but didn't fix his eyes on Murdock; they kept rolling to the side.

"Go as in pee?"

Another nod.

Face startled as Richter removed his bedcover, ha hadn't heard him getting up. "That's real good, your feelings return, let me help you." Richter removed the pants but before he had the diaper gone Face's bladder took matters in its own hand. Face sobbed in frustration and humiliation.

"Hey hey, that's a great progress, no need to feel bad, you noticed and you held it inside for a bit. And to be honest, with the way we pumped you full of liquids it would have been difficult to hold it in for anybody. You are doing great, don't worry."

Face stumbled about the liquids part until his eyes fell on the IV line that was hanging between him and Murdock. He followed the line as good as he could and his eyes widened when he saw where it ended.

Murdock followed the display and didn't like how Face's eyes were not able to follow the line in one go. He saw the moment Face's mind had processed the information though. "Don't even think of it buddy, that port stays right where it is. You need more liquids, if it was a drug given to you, you need to flush it out of your system."

Richter used the distraction to quickly change and clean Face. Murdock risked a quick glance down before occupying Face again 'They have shaved you for hygienic reasons. What else did you have to go through all by yourself kid.'

"Doc, what's wrong with his eyes?"

"He has a little difficulty focusing on things that are not in his direct line of vision but that too has gotten far better over the last days, he's making steady progress. Your friend here is a real fighter, he'll be up and about in no time. The spasms have also minimized a lot."

"Spasms?"

"He had to go through a lot of cramps the first days but now it's better. See Face, you are improving fast, even if it might not feel that way, You'll be just fine."

"Sorry boy, so sorry you had to go through all of that alone. "

"Iiiittss kkay"

"No Face, it's not, nobody should have to go through this, but you'll be fine."

"Now Lieutenant, I think we had a little agreement on physical therapy in the afternoons, are you up to it?"

Face nodded but regarded the doc with distrust anyway. "Mmuurroock"

"No, Murdock can't do the physical therapy with you, he is still healing too. What's wrong, don't you trust me anymore?"

Face didn't say anything, he was still looking at Murdock who broke out in a broad grin. "You been caught Face. Tell me about this sedative doc."

"Huh? Face, I'm sorry I didn't know it has such an effect on you, I won't do it again, okay? I wouldn't keep you from getting better if that's what you are afraid off."

"No doc, I think he's generally afraid of needles."

"I didn't even use one, I had his food spiced."

Murdock sight exasperated. "Doc, how could you?"

"Uhm…just didn't want him to feel any pain and get some rest, I swear I didn't know it would have such a long term effect on him."

"Geez Face, what do we do with the doc? I would say the minimum punishment would be he has to eat half of your food before you eat it, what do you say buddy?"

Murdock smiled and Richter could see Face relax. "Oh cut me some slack Murdock, you know the type of food he's given? Face, look at me please. I'm truly sorry, if I had known I wouldn't have done that." He took the decision to better hide the fact that his food was enriched with the energy and nutrition paste from his patient by all means, after the spiked pudding he had no doubt that Face would not eat anything that had something mixed inside.

"kkayy."

"Good. Now how about you raise your arms, one by one. Stretch it as high as you can and then back down slowly….Good, that's it, now the other arm."

When that task was completed he held a pen over Face's middle. It was within arm's length but he would have to stretch the arm to reach it. "Take the pen from me."

Stretching out the arm was working but it took a lot of concentration to open the fingers while still holding the arm up and then closing them around the pen again.

"Good, now leave your arm up there and pass the pen to your other hand." He needed three tries to do so since the pen kept falling down.

"Okay, now let me massage your muscles a bit and then we move on to the legs."

Murdock watched in shock. 'Not able to coordinate the limbs well' they had said, but this was just terrible, he was completely dependent, needed help for everything. From the way it looked it would take weeks until he could walk, at least, not to even speak of holding a gun.

"Great, you did great Face, see what I meant about improving fast, just compare this to two days ago when you were not able to claps your hands together, I'm impressed. Now rest some and maybe we can do another round before you sleep."

The little rest ended with Face fast asleep after the exertion.

"Doc this is awful, and you are praising him as if he has run a marathon."

"Trust me Murdock, he feels like he has done just that."

"It will take ages until he's fit again."

"No. you haven't seen the beginnings of this. Had I not sedated him he would probably be much further than this, he has missed a day. And Murdock, if you ever utter those words when he's awake I'll slug you. He's doing all he can to get fit as fast as possible."

"Sorry Doc."

"Let him rest a bit and then I'll wake him for supper."

Supper came thirty minutes later. "Wanna sit at the table to eat Murdock."

"Yeah, sure. I don't even know why I'm laying around all day." Murdock got up and walked over to the table with all the confidence he could muster. He started eating while Richter set about waking Face.

"Doc , I got to go stake out that warehouse complex tonight."

"No way Murdock, you are not up to that."

"I'm not going to fight, just stake out and see if they are there."

"Murdock, you can move about but can you run away if someone chases you?"

"I'll just get invisible should someone chase me."

"Damn it, okay let me come with you then, we'll do it together."

"And leave Face alone here?"

"Or worse, alone with me. Face will be able to manage for a few hours, besides we have more staff here."

"Yeah and that staff would not miss me around, or?"

"You are right."

Face had come around a while earlier and listened in. He was torn between telling Murdock to go, he would be fine alone or begging him to stay. He decided to stay out of it for the moment. He wanted to just listen but soon his left thigh cramped from the training and he tossed in pain unable to follow the conversation any longer. That in itself was no problem since said conversation had stopped. Richter tried to massage Face's muscles and Murdock once again was left to wonder what Face had had to endure so far.

"We can't leave him alone here doc, what if he gets another cramp."

"Not likely, it's the first one today. Murdock, let me at least drive you there and pick you up, that way he'll only be alone for about thirty minutes altogether."

"Face, is that okay for you?"

"kkkay."

Murdock was still torn. He had said okay but his eyes begged to not be left alone. He was totally defenseless. But there was Hannibal and BA too and he had to make sure he found them.

"Okay, but first supper. Eat up kid, here, let me feed you."

"No Murdock, I think he can try feeding himself today. He did very well in the afternoon."

Richter raised Face into an almost upright position and placed a bowl with a sticky mush on his lap.

"What's this?"

"The same thing you have eaten pushed through a blender. Here Face, take the spoon from my hand, just like you did with the pen…Good…now dip it in the bowl…Great." He needed assistance to actually get some of the mush on the spoon and to find his mouth but did the rest of the movements on his own. After half of the bowl though he wasn't able to raise his arm all the way up again.

"Well done Lieutenant, Murdock you can feed you the rest now."

Murdock managed to feed all of it to Face, the last spoons with a little coaxing to not fall asleep before swallowing, and then put the spoon down.

"It's so terrible to watch how even eating pains him so much and just how wiped out he is."

"He's getting better every day, one step at the time Murdock. Let's go as long as he's sleeping."

Richter fixed a restraining blanket over Face and they left. Murdock insisted on leaving the bathroom light on and on locking the door from the outside. Richter dropped him off and returned to find Face still sleeping. He left again thirty minutes later and the Lieutenant hadn't stirred.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They are not here."

"Are you sure about that."

"Very sure, Kyle has them."

"How do you know?"

Murdock showed him a note. 'The colonel loves the countryside'.

"Found it at where I was held captive."

"Damn, and now?"

"Now we go back to Face and hope for a miracle. Kyle wants all of us, he may drop some more hints."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What did you do to piss off your Lieutenant ,Colonel? He is standing by watching me torturing you and never tries to help? I thought subordinates have to always be submissive and risk their lives in order to save their superiors. Maybe I turn on Baracus tomorrow, see if he cares more about him. For today I'm tired. You wouldn't understand how tiresome torturing someone can be."

His helpers dragged Hannibal over to BA and secured him there. He had been beaten and cut and was only half conscious when they were left alone in the barn.

"Damn, Faceman better snaps out of it fast."

"We'll get out of this BA, don't worry, just wait for our chance like in Nam." 'Face, oh god kid I'm so sorry, I let my anger guide me and went into this half cooked instead of being there for you.' With that thought Hannibal fell asleep for the night, waiting for the horrors of the next day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Murdock heard the whimpers before he had taken the last step to his door. He quickly grabbed the key from Richter and rushed inside and to a distraught Face's side.

"Face, it's okay buddy, I'm back, shh. Come here, let me undo this, shh."

Murdock pulled Face upright and held him close. His face and his hair was wet with tears, he had obviously struggled for a while unable to get out from under the blanket.

"It's okay, did you have a bad dream? I'm here now."

"Aaallone."

"I know you were alone, we talked about this remember?"

"Sttstttrap"

"Yes you were strapped down, just to prevent you from falling off. We won't leave you alone again boy, try to sleep some more, I'm here now."

Murdock wanted to cry out in frustration. He had not found his team and he had caused a setback for Face, just great.

The next day passed by uneventful. No trace of Kyle or the team, Murdock didn't know where to look, the 'countryside' was a bit vague. Richter praised Face for his great progress but Murdock couldn't see any. Sure, he didn't slur as bad and the stuttering had lessened to an extend where he could at least be understood but then again he didn't speak in full sentences, used only easy words and usually left the ending to the imagination of the other. He didn't fall asleep right after every meal, had managed two sessions of his so called physiotherapy if moving arms and legs up and down could be called so and, when placed on the floor, had managed to stay on his hands and knees for a few seconds before collapsing in an heap, not to mention that it was the doc who had brought him up in the first place. All in all not very impressive where Murdock was concerned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BA and Hannibal too had a day without too many events …thankfully so. For whatever reason Kyle had left the evening before and had not returned all day. Unfortunately they had been watched all day and therefore had no chance to work on their bonds and get free. That changed in the evening though.

"Sorry fellas, business. So, where did we stop…ah, yes, drawing out Peck. What do you think, will he react to me beating you again colonel? Or I should skip to Baracus?"

"Go to hell."

"Eventually, sure, but not right now, anyway, that didn't answer my question."

"You won't draw him out, no matter what you try, he's too good to fall for your tricks."

"Is that so? If I remember well he was quite easy to catch last time. Since I don't have a female around I'll try the second best option." He turned to his goons. "Get Baracus to the middle of the room so the Lieutenant will have a good view should he be watching."

Five strong men stepped forward and undid BA's restrains. As soon as he was undone BA started to fight with all his might. He almost managed to break free but the chains that were still hanging from his arms made fighting more difficult and got the others an opportunity to grab him. Shaking them again was tiresome and so after a strong fight of almost fifteen minutes BA was down and secured back to where he had been before. Three of the goons collapsed right beside him and Kyle clasped his hands together.

"What a great show, well done Baracus. If you ever look for a job give me a call. But now we can't have you run out on us, can we? Break his right leg." With that he turned and walked out of the barn.

One of the goons that was still standing, while sporting some bruises that would soon turn into a black eye, went to the far side of the barn and came back with an ax. BA's eyes widened as the metal shown in the dim light of the barn. Hannibal right away started to try and draw the attention on himself but the evil gleam in the guys eyes just got brighter. He stepped right over BA whose legs were stretched out in front of him, secured by chains.

"No,no no…"

The goon raised the ax and lowered it with speed right over BA's left leg, right under the knee. In the last split second he changed the path and hit the ground between BA's legs.

BA almost collapsed and Hannibal let out a breath he had been holding as the goons around erupted in laughter. Suddenly the ax was raised again, turned around and brought down on BA's leg with the broad side. Nobody heard the breaking of the bone over BA's agonizing scream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning came and Murdock was up bright and early, he was too worried to sleep longer but Face seemed not to share that problem. The longer he slept the angrier Murdock got until he caught himself. 'It's not like he doesn't care, poor guy is so wiped out and I blame him, even if only in my mind. He shouldn't have to go through all of that crap, nobody should, but damn I need him to free the others, either that or send in Decker. But how do I keep Face safe if I call in Decker, he'll be taken into prison too and alone I'll have no chance to break them out. Calm down old Murdock, give it a day, see what happens today, maybe the miracle will happen.'

Miracles sometimes happen when the least expected and in a form that can't easily be recognized.

"Morninnnngg Mmmurrrddock."

"Good morning Face, hey, you said Murdock, great, you managed to get all the letters out. How do you feel?"

"Neeeed ba..ba…bathroom."

"Okay, let me help you." This time they managed and Face felt a bit more normal having only his friend helping him with such personal matters. Murdock went on to wash Face and finally stood beside him with clothes and a fresh diaper.

"No."

"No what?"

"Don't neeeed."

"You don't need it again?"

"No."

"You sure, maybe for safety until you are sure you have enough control back?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll trust your judgment."

Said judgment turned out to be completely on the spot. In addition Face managed to feed himself with the breakfast he got – still oats mixed with the high nutrition and energy paste. He even managed to hold his cup for drinking with a little help and most important didn't fall asleep right after breakfast. He also managed to do one session of physical therapy during the morning before he fell asleep for the first time. He had insisted to be placed on the floor again to try to stand on all fours and this time he was able to keep upright. The doc allowed him until his muscles were shaking badly from the extortion. Face protested that he could hold out longer but fell right asleep when he was placed on the bed.

When he woke up he wanted to continue right away and managed to convince the doc to allow him a small session, this time on the bed, before lunch.

He dutifully spooned in all the bowl of mush he was given and then went right on to train his speech. Murdock was impressed with Face's willpower and felt bad for his earlier thoughts.

By the time supper came around the doc surprised Face with something else than mush.

"You made great progress today, I think you are ready for something more solid to eat."

"Morrrrre than."

"Good, we have cooked carrots, potatoes and mashed meat."

"Mash?"

"Yes mashed, chewing meat would be a bit too much for today, you still have trouble moving your jaw right and we want you to gain some energy from eating, not use up more than you take in." 'Besides I have to mix your high nutrition paste with something so you won't catch me.'

"Take it slow, small pieces, chew it well or use your tongue to turn it into mush before you swallow, take your time."

Face didn't want to admit it but it tasted great, the first thing that deserved the name food in a long time. By the time he was done he was tired though, chewing was hard work if one had to concentrate on each move.

"Rest some, I'll leave the two of you alone for a while, call if you need me." Dr. Richter had promised Hannibal to keep an eye on the duo in case Kyle tried to get to them and had no intention of breaking his word but they needed some privacy too. The window was securely locked so he opted on watching the door for a while just as he had instructed the orderlies last night. They had been instructed to watch and call him if need be. He had kept the key so nobody but him could enter the room and gone to sleep in his office.

Face was spend, but he was determined too. "Muurdock, help meee…down."

"Down?"

"Flllooor."

"What do you want there?"

"Neeed goo."

Murdock helped him and watched in awe as Face struggled to his hands and knees and managed to crawl the few meters into the bathroom. Once there he needed Murdock's help but he felt like a hero anyway, it felt so good to gain some control again. Getting back to the bed proved more difficult but together they managed and as soon as Murdock had maneuvered him back on the bed he fell asleep with a small smile on his lips.

Murdock smiled too, things looked up some.

A short while later Richter was back with a letter.

"Murdock, someone left a letter for you, it was on the nurses table this evening, meaning whoever brought it came inside to deliver it."

Murdock opened the envelope and pulled out a note.

 _The Lieutenant seems not to care much, they could really do with a hand, or a leg. The area around the lake is great for farming.'_

Things definitely looked up, Face was getting better and they had a lead. Whatever needing a leg meant…if he had hurt them he had to answer to the mad side of Murdock.

Murdock took out a map to try and locate a possible place, countryside, not too far from LA, close to a lake and farming. He had three matches, all of them surrounded by more or less dense forest. Today it was too late but tomorrow he would start to stake out the places and locate the missing part of his team.

"Doc, I'll leave tomorrow morning to stake out the first of the places, I need you to train with Face, he managed to crawl to the bathroom before he slept. I need him fit as soon as possible."

"He did? Wow. He's improving fast but you are not ready to be running around all day."

"I'm just going to stake out but you got to get me some cover story why I'm away all day, I'll be back in the evening, with any luck I hit the jackpot on the first place and don't need to stake out the others too. And I trust it you have some wonder pills to help me wander around all day, right doc?"

"You know how I think about that, anyway, you'll do it with my help or without. I'll help you but just for the record, if it wasn't your team that was missing I would personally put you in a restraining jacket until you are fit."

"You know that working out in a straight jacket is kinda difficult, getting fit in it is not likely."

"What can I say against this logic, sleep, you have a long day tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hannibal's bonds had been loosened to the extent that he could drawl over to BA and access the damage done to his leg. BA's legs had been freed too.

Hannibal talked to BA in a low voice so their guards won't hear. They were at the far side of the barn playing cards and seemed not interested in their prisoners talk anyway. "It's broken, that's a given but I have no means of checking if the bones are aligned well. It looks like and I can't feel anything too much out of place but I can't be sure. Try not to move the leg at all, I have nothing to splint it with, that means try not to antagonize Kyle. I'll try to pull his attention on me and I want you to stand down, is that understood? We need to get out of here and can't do so if you are not able to move, we have to keep it from getting worse by all means."

BA didn't say anything, just nodded. He was still busy getting the pain under control. It was going to be a long night for sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Face, Face wake up." Murdock was shaking the sleeping man's shoulders to try and rouse him. Slowly his sleepy eyes opened.

"I got a letter from Kyle giving me a hint, I'm going to stake out the first place today. I need to hike quite some distance to the place to not be spotted, the doc will send me to my starting point. I need you to train your movements and muscle control. You need to be able to run and handle a gun in record time, anything else is not important now, you hear me?"

"Yyyesss."

"Good, let me help you to the floor so you can get started, you can sleep more later after the first training, the doc will be back soon."

"Hmmm."

It was four in the morning and Face was really sleepy. He had understood Murdock but not yet gotten to the full meaning of what he wanted him to do. Now Murdock lowered the bedrail and Face knew he was supposed to get to the floor but he didn't understand why and his muscles weren't ready to move just now. Murdock rolled him to the side and he almost fell to the floor had Murdock not caught him.

"Damit Face, concentrate, we need to help the guys, you were able to do this far better last night, this is important, you need to train. Run and handle a gun, that is important now, burn it in your brain and focus on your training." He helped Face down to the floor without falling and Face tried his best to start moving his legs but the movements looked uncoordinated compared to last night. He was still in sleep modus. Before Murdock could complain about his lack of willpower Richter came inside.

"What happened? Help me get him on the bed."

"What? No, I just helped him down, he needs to start his training."

Richter looked at the struggling and sleepy man and knew whose idea this had been without asking.

"Murdock, you want him to get fit or to suffer a setback from lack of sleep and overworking?"

"He can sleep later, he anyway falls asleep during the day, this way he at least trained some before sleeping again."

Face was barely able to hold his eyes open while trying to move his legs.

"Face, stop this." Richter took his blanket from the bed and helped him to roll over on the blanket. Then he took Murdock's own to cover him. "That way you are free to crawl around if need be and can't fall onto the floor. Now close your eyes and sleep some more. I'll be back in about an hour, maybe one and a half, by all means before Rose starts her shift at six. We'll lock the door from outside."

"Doc, I need him to be fit in record time and you…"

"Murdock, one more word and I'll forget about my plan to help you, stop pushing him beyond his limit. Can't you see he needs rest badly? He's asleep again, already, while we are arguing and all lights are on I may add."

Murdock run a hand over his face. "Sorry doc, it's just….I need him to pull this off."

"Don't apologize to me, let's go now, you can apologize to him later."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Face was still fast asleep when Richter returned almost two hours later. He returned just fifteen minutes before Rose would arrive. And set to wake the sleeping man on the floor before he had a lot of explanations to do.

"Face, wake up, come on, you need to get on the bed my friend, come on."

Face slowly opened his eyes and tried to find out where he was. "Murdock has gone to stake out the place, come on, up with you before Rose arrives."

Slowly it all came back to Face. He was supposed to train. Run and handle a gun, nothing more, the rest was not important now. Run and handle a gun, damn it, all he could do was crawl. "Neeeed trrrain."

"After breakfast, we'll train after breakfast Face. For now you can train talking you still have quite some prominent slur."

But talking was not important, didn't he understand that? All that mattered was the team and the team needed him to run and handle a gun, not to talk, not anymore, he wasn't there conman again, Murdock had said run and handle a gun, anything else was not important. He wasn't needed for his usual job, not anymore, maybe never again. But he had to help them, he owed them even if they would leave him alone afterwards. "Neeed trrrain haaand."

"To train your hand? I don't know what you mean."

"Pen."

"Want to write a letter? I don't think so." Richter knew exactly what Face wanted to do. He tried to trick him into talking some more since his patient seemed intend to concentrate on only being able to move. He suspected Murdock had given him some instructions this morning but he didn't want to ask.

"Pen."

"You said that already. What for do you need a pen?"

"Trrain."

"You want to go on a train? Don't think you are up to traveling."

This was frustrating. Face reached out and aimed for the pen in Richter's breast pocket. He managed to hold onto the pen there and took it in his right hand. He alternatively tried to push the mine in and out pressing the back of the pen and lifting his index finger to then close it around the pen again. Richter watched for a while and then took the pen from him.

"First breakfast and then you can train shooting, okay?"

Rose arrived just at that moment.

"Hey boy, up already. How was your night?"

"Gooood."

"Fine, I heard something about breakfast?"

"Yes, can you go get it for him? I want to change our shifts some, do some more physical training with him today. You'll be responsible for eating and resting."

"Okay doc."

Face dutifully finished his breakfast and trained as hard as possible. He managed to crawl, get up on his feet using a wall for support and stayed awake until lunch. When he woke again the doc had equipped the room with a walking aid on wheels, the type old ladies use. Face eyed the thing with suspicion.

"Hi there, I thought it would be time to make some first steps."

He was serious, he really was serious. Face found the idea to use the thing appalling. He would rather use the wall for support.

"No."

"No what? You were able to stand up this morning, I'm sure you are able to walk a few steps."

"Not ttthis."

"Oh, is this your pride speaking?"

Was it? He had to help his team, run and shoot anything else is not important Murdock had said. He owed his team this much. Slowly he tried to push himself up of the bed, using the side of the bed for support the way the doc had shown him in the morning. The doc brought the offending walking aid close.

"Okay, grab the handle and try to stand up."

Face did and to his own surprise managed to stand while holding on tight. His legs were wobbly but it worked. He allowed himself a minute and then slowly started to drag his feet forward. It worked. Richter allowed him to train for as long as possible and then forced him to rest some. By the time evening came he had surprised everybody by walking without the aid using only one steadying hand at the wall for support. He had used up all his energy though. Face hardly made it through supper and then slept like a stone.

By the time Murdock returned Richter sat with the sleeping man doing some paper work.

"He's sleeping? I thought he would be training." Murdock said in a gruff voice.

"Good evening to you too Murdock."

"Doc, you shouldn't let him sleep that much, he needs to get fit."

"Murdock, you should hear yourself, aren't you concerned for your friends wellbeing?"

"I'm concerned about the wellbeing of the other two."

"You found them?"

"I did and I need him to get them out. Security is not too good, we can take them out one by one, but not alone."

"Well, you'll have to wait a bit. The Lieutenant is now able to walk, using a wall for support. But I guess it will be some days until he can help you."

"He does, wow." Murdock was quiet for a bit, watching Face. "I'm being a complete jackass towards him, am I?"

"You are ."

"Thanks for sugarcoating." The two smiled at each other and some of the tension melded away.

"Go and bath, you need rest too."

"I know, my body is screaming at me."

The next morning Face felt every muscle in his body but was determined to go on training. He pushed himself into a sitting position, waited for a bit and took the decision to try walking to the bathroom.

Murdock had woken from the movement in the room and from his bed. Face needed a moment to steady himself but then managed to sway his way to the bathroom.

"Wow, Face…hey, slow. Sorry."

Murdock's voice had startled Face who lost his footing and almost crashed into the wall. It took a lot of concentration to walk. Face leaned his head against the wall.

Again he spend the morning training while Murdock went to scout out. By the time Face woke up in the afternoon Murdock was back and declared he had to take Face away for shooting training.

"Murdock, it's too early for him."

"The guys don't have much time. Hannibal looks in a bad shape, I couldn't see much of BA."

"I'm…kay."

"You are not, what does it help if all of you get captured?"

"Look, the place they hold them is not to good for security, the guards walk around one by one, I only need him to hold them at gunpoint while I take them out one by one, there aren't too many there and from what I have seen they leave only two guys there from somewhere midmorning to late afternoon, seems they think we would only attack during the night."

"Could be a trap."

"Maybe, maybe not. Let's go for a ride doc."

Richter rolled his eyes but filled in some paper work. Together they slowly walked through the hall, at a speed Face could manage. "Please sign those two patients out, I'm taking them on a tour to nature."

"Okay doc."

Face struggled. It was one thing to walk around in a room and a completely different thing to walk through the entire hall of the building and out to the parking space. His vision started to swim for the last steps but he made it to the open car door. He was determined not to let anything show. He needed to help his team, nothing else mattered. Run and shoot. It had become his mantra.

"Are you okay Face?"

A nod.

"Can you speak?"

"I'm…'kay."

The doc didn't look convinced but started the engine anyway. They went to a hilly place in the forest where the team used to train at times. The rest in the car had done Face good, he had fallen asleep after just a few minutes, but now he struggled to be able to walk on the uneven forest ground. For that day there was no way to even think of shooting but at least he was able to carry himself and the additional weight of a gun slung around his shoulder.

It went on like that for the next two days, Murdock went to scout out in the morning and they went for the place in the hills in the afternoon. Face could manage to walk at a fast pace but anytime he tried running he stumbled and fell. However he managed to hold the gun trained at something while walking and shoot while standing.

The third day Murdock returned faster than before. "We need to try it today Face, Kyle is getting frustrated we don't show up it seems. Hannibal is really bad off, he's beating on him like a mad man. I don't know if the colonel can make it if we wait any longer."

"Murdock, call in the military, the two of you are not up to this."

"We'll be fine doc, can you drop us here?" Murdock pointed at a map he had brought out and Face was already about to dress.

Richter sighed and proceeded to sign both of his patients out for the day.

Face was spend after hiking through the forest to where Hannibal and BA were held. He needed rest. There was no way he could do anything, he was about to pass out as it was. Murdock helped him down to the ground and leaned him against a tree. They could hear Hannibal grown through the thin wall as Kyle beat on him and it was frustrating to be so close but not able to do a thing.

After a while Kyle left the barn, clearly frustrated. He scanned the tree line around, then turned to one of the guards. "Where the hell are they? If they don't appear up to tomorrow we kill them and move on."

Kyle left the scene in a car, leaving only two guards outside the barn, one in front, one behind. Just like the other days.

"It's now or never Face, can you manage?"

Face nodded and got up. He had to try at least.

"We'll take out the guy at the back, I'll try to get close unnoticed, you stay back and give me cover if necessary."

Together they walked to the back. Murdock had no problem to take out the guy unnoticed and tie him up. Then he signaled Face to move to the other side while he went round the barn. The second guy proved to be more alert but the splitting tactic worked. Face gave some shots from his direction while Murdock sprang him from behind.

As agreed Face came out in the open to hotwire the van of the guards while Murdock went into the shed to free his team mates. BA's leg was clearly broken and he looked a little beaten, weak and in a lot of pain but other than that okay. Hannibal was a complete different story but able to move somehow. Murdock decided to first help BA out to the van that was parked close to the door now. Face was out of the van leaning against the barn covering the place with his rifle in case sudden reinforcements came. He was out of the count where walking in any fast manner was concerned and not able to help Hannibal. In the meantime Hannibal had started crawling towards the door of the barn. He was halfway through when they heard a car approach. It was Kyle returning.

Face started to fire and took out the wheels. He was able to hold Kyle there for a while but not for long. The way Kyle was positioned Murdock had a chance to run with the van but if Kyle got a chance to move more to the middle of the path he would take them out.

Face was firing at Kyle to force him into cover behind his own crashed car. "Murdock, …help Hannibal, …run."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Nooo chance…. I know …will come … for me…. rescue them."

Murdock knew Hannibal would not survive another round with Kyle and left with the guys who were unable to put up much of a protest. Face was holding his own for a while from behind his cover but finally run out of amo and needed to surrender. It wasn't a real surrender though since he was almost out before Kyle reached him. He only felt the first few blows from the raging enemy.

"You stupid son of a bitch, I'll capture all of you, all! I about had it with this A-Team, you won't frustrate me any longer!" Kyle was shouting and blindly beating down on Face who had passed out after the first few blows. He soon sobered again though, went into the barn and threw a bucket of water on one of the goons.

"Useless scum, go and change the tires, now."

The man scrambled to his feet and did as told. Kyle tried to rouse the second guy but didn't succeed. Instead he picked up Face and threw him into the large trunk of the car. Then he followed up with the second goon not caring where they fell. As soon as the tires were changed they got into the car and left the place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Murdock's plan was to ditch Hannibal and BA at the first safe place, call Richter to pick them and then return for Face. BA sat at the back in Murdock's usual seat and Hannibal was stretched out on the floor.

"Fool, where's Face joining us."

"I'll come back for him."

"What do you mean come back for him?"

"I need to get you two to safety first."

"We can't just leave him here, Kyle is bad news."

"He'll be okay."

"Turn the car around."

"And then what? None of you is in a condition to defend yourself , left alone others."

"We don't leave our own alone, you gotta help him."

"I'll be back as soon as possible now shut up and let me drive."

The tone of voice was off and BA wondered what caused it. "Murdock, is he back to his normal self?"

"He'll be okay."

"Damit, turn around, now." BA got out of his seat but it was too much for him, he had to put weight on his broken leg to steady himself in the moving car and ended up on the floor trying to control the pain.

Murdock drove to where the van was hidden, used the phone to inform Richter, hid the second van as good as possible and returned to the barn. It took him less than fifteen minutes to return but Kyle's car was gone. He jumped out of the van to check but had a sick feeling in his stomach already. The place was abandoned and with the number of tire tracks going and coming there was no telling which direction they had taken.

Murdock hit a tree with his fists in frustration. 'Damn damn damn, concentrate, what would the colonel do now, what would Face do now, damn, I'm responsible for this mess, I should have gone it alone or called in the army, damn.'

He jumped into the van and decided to just try his luck. He drove several miles to each direction, hoping to find any clue as to where Kyle had taken Face but it was fruitless. In the end he gave up and returned to the VA hoping to get contacted there. The last time Kyle had at least left a note at the place. This time he seemed to be beyond mad.

When he returned to the VA Richter had signed Hannibal and BA into the general hospital using false names. BA wouldn't need surgery but they had to stabilize him some. Hannibal was out of the count and would be for a while. He suffered from infection, dehydration, and malnutrition along with various cuts and burns. Murdock already got one of the safe places Face had in stock ready to move them as soon as possible. He needed to keep himself busy to not lose the rest of his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Face woke up inside the barn. From the way he lay there he had been tossed in the corner. That also complied with his feelings, he hurt all over. He faintly remembered Kyle coming at him but nothing more. Walking through the forest and helping Murdock to free the guys had taken it's toll on him. His legs felt like made of lead and the rest of his body was not much better off. He decided to play possum for a while. It couldn't be long before Murdock returned. He opened his eyes a fraction and looked around the place. He was alone with one awake goon and one still out cold goon, the two they had taken out he noticed. 'Funny, the place looked far bigger from outside. Probably has another entrance somewhere. I didn't also notice the hole in the wall so far, seems I'm still not up to my standards. I just hope Murdock will move it, these guys will be cranky for sure and take their revenge on me.'

Face managed to stay the way he was without moving for quite long although his position was anything but comfortable but finally his breathing got more heavy and the goon caught on. He came over and kicked him which brought goon number two around.

"Hey you, the boss got mad about us letting your pals escape and you helped it, you'll wish you hadn't been born."

Together they kicked and beat him for a while but either Kyle had forbidden them to do real damage or they were not in the mood. It hurt but didn't put him in any immediate danger. After a while they left him alone and returned to their corner of the room.

'What's taking Murdock so long? I could use some help here by now.'

After what seemed to him like eternity Kyle returned.

"Well Lieutenant Peck, was about time you showed up. Now what do I do with you, eh? I'm positive we'll spend some time together. You seem a little indisposed at the moment. What's wrong?"

"I'm just pea…peaaachy." 'Damn this was supposed to come out fluently, no need to show him any weaknesses.'

"Wow, quite a slur. I told you to not beat his head, that's up to me."

"We didn't."

"No? Interesting. What happened to you?"

Face opted to stay quite this time.

"Let's see, you didn't show up for long, passed out at the first few blows, not to mention that you didn't look quite focused to begin with, you slur quite bad, you didn't manage to run with your team…something is up. Undress him. Sorry Lieutenant I need to know the condition my prisoners are in, wouldn't want you to die before you lost your usefulness to me."

Face struggled but was no match for the two goons. Soon his clothes were gone and they held him up for Kyle to examine him.

"You look okay, funny. Wait a minute, these are VA standard underwear, the label is inside…I thought captain Murdock was…wait…you, it is you! Not able to move right, slurred speech…you have all the symptoms considered the time that has passed. It was you I was supposed to kill, you were the new guy at the VA. Who was the other guy then…anyway, I put him out of his misery. Drop him, I need to think."

They tossed him back in the corner and one of the goons kicked his clothes away just to humiliate him further. Face tried to make sense out of Kyle's words but had no idea what he was talking about. Whoever had ordered him to kill the A-Team could hardly know Face was in the VA. Or was Kyle's client someone from the VA?

Kyle stood there for a while until he suddenly gathered up Face's clothes and turned to the door. "Watch him, I got an idea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyle returned to his rented apartment in town. The place had a rug doll in a corner meant for design. He brought it to the middle and dressed it in Face's clothes, then he took out a whip he had brought with him, placed the doll on his bed and let loose on the dolls back. Soon the t-shirt Face had been wearing was having a number of cuts from the whip. Now Kyle brought out the mouse he had bought in a zoo shop, cut of it's head, collected the blood and distributed it on the t-shirt in a design that looked like he had been bleeding from the whipping before the shirt was removed. Then he removed the t-shirt and soaked the underwear shirt even more before giving it some cuts too. He then removed the doll and went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Face was shivering fiercely in his corner. It was so cold. When one of the goons went outside he could see the dark sky through the open door. 'It is night already? How long have I been out? Why did Murdock not come back for me?'

He couldn't get much sleep that night, it was too cold and he had not eaten or drunk anything since the morning. He felt so incredible weak and was sure he could not walk now if he tried. In addition to the weakness his limbs were stiff from the cold. He had hoped Murdock waited to make his move during the night but by the time morning came he lost hope. 'Run and handle a gun, anything else doesn't matter – had Murdock known he would leave me behind and just needed me for that last job? I wasn't able to run like he wanted me too, he sees me as useless for even that, why risk coming for me. But he wanted to take me along, or was it just talking? Maybe he'll come back for me today and is just waiting to gather his strength, he is wounded after all, it must have been hard for him yesterday.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyle wrapped the t-shirt in a brown paper and addressed it to Murdock, he posted it to the VA and then returned to the barn.

"Good morning Lieutenant, had a good rest?"

Face was sure he would have a prominent slur if he tried any witty remark so he just stayed quiet.

"You don't want to talk today, anyway. I've been thinking what to do with you, guess we'll spend a little while together, like uhm…up to the end of your life. You know, physical torture is not bad but with time it gets boring too and you are not up to running away anyway. The drug that was given to you, I lifted it off Ron after killing him."


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the wrong post and thanks for pointing me to it, here you go with the right Chapter 9. Now I was going to post Chapter ten today but seeing that you all had no chance to read Chapter nine...I guess I'll have to leave you to that one first ;))

Chapter 9

At the mention of Ron Face involuntarily looked around with panic in his eyes and it wasn't lost on his captor. "You know, I always wanted to have a pet but my mother never allowed it. I wanted to have one of this little hairless dogs, you know, the ones that have hair only on top of their head. You fit that description fairly well at the moment I would say, tell me, who shaved your pubic hair? The nurses? I could see it has started to grow back, anyway, it's still okay. Now it's up to you, you can agree to be my pet, you'll be fed like a pet and you'll get a blanket to sleep on, or you can decide against and I'll have my men beat you. What's it going to be?"

"No."

"No? Boys, I'll be back after breakfast." Kyle left the barn and the two goons let loose on Face who could do nothing than to curl together to protect himself from the blows and the kicks he received. When he came around again Kyle was sitting on a chair watching him. He tasted blood in his mouth and tried to concentrate and find out where he hurt most but it was difficult to say. Where the hell was Murdock?

"You are up, nice. I'll let you decide again. To help your decision making, I really really wanted that dog and hated my mother until her death for denying my wish. I did promise to take really good care of my dog over and over again but she never faltered. I would still take very good care of my dog. Are you ready to play my pet?"

"No."

"Too bad." This time Kyle did the beating on his own.

When Face came around again he was alone. A collar had been fixed around his neck. A chain running from it fixed him to the wall. One of his eyes was swollen shut and he was so incredibly thirsty. The thirst was worse than the pain and he wondered if he had been given something to speed up the dehydration or it was just his generally bad condition. The chain was just fixed with a hook so he could easily free himself. He decided to try his luck with the hole in the wall. He crawled over and found it hard to move but he made it. First he looked through, then he put his head through and looked around, nobody was to be seen but he spotted a tap at the outside of the wall . Water! He squeezed himself through and just as he had made it over to the tap the two goons appeared from around the corner and the beating started again.

He again woke up fixed to the chain and more thirsty than before. He just had to make another attempt to get to the water or he would die here. The second attempt ended just like the first one only this time he was not beaten into oblivion but they stopped after a while and dragged him back to the chain.

Face had seen the position of the sun while outside, it was well past noon. Murdock would not come for him. There had been a lot of good openings to attack if Murdock had been watching but nothing happened. He wasn't here and he wouldn't come. He was on his own and the way it went would probably die on Kyle's hands. If the team saw him as useless, why didn't they at least call in Decker. In a prison he could maybe survive. They didn't care that much or Decker would have been here by now. Sure, he was useless, it was more important to protect Murdock's identity and this people could talk.

He was in the middle of his dark thoughts when Kyle returned with more men. Every chance of being rescued by Murdock was definitely over now. They were six plus Kyle, no way could he get past them.

"You look good on this leash doggie, want to be my pet now?"

"Wa…wwaaa…tter."

"You want water? Just bark for me and I'll give you water and food. And a blanket, the night will be colder than yesterday according to the forecast."

"No"

"No? You know, I want to try out that drug, see how it works on somebody as weak and dehydrated as you are."

Panic flickered in Face's eyes, anything but this.

"It's up to you, I'll give you ten minutes to decide."

Face knew he needed water and bad or he would be too weak to even attempt to run away if a chance came. A little warmth from a blanket would also be welcome. He was at a chain already, how much worse could it be to bark for Kyle. If he gave him more of the drug he would be dead for sure and he wanted to live for a while.

"Your time is up."

"Wuff."

"Good doggie, wow, I got a doggy for myself, wish my mother would see me now. Are you cold doggie, hey you, get a blanket for my doggie. I'll get you your water."

Kyle was truly crazy, that was for sure. One of the goons threw a rough blanket over him, his first reward for barking. Soon Kyle returned with a dirty bowl and a bucket. The bowl looked as if it had recently been used to feed an animal of whatever kind. He put it in front of Face and poured some of the water from the bucket in it. The bucket itself didn't look much better than the bowl but Face didn't mind, he eagerly reached out for the bowl but was kicked to the floor by Kyle.

"Have you ever seen a dog using his hands? Lab the water."

Face looked at him with disgust but then got on his hands and knees, crawled over and labbed up as much of the water as he could.

"Good dog. Now you need food."

He left the barn and returned with another dirty bowl and a can of dog food. He opened the can and pored some into the bowl. "Eat up doggie, you need to keep strong."

Kyle was right, he needed strength. But this, yikes. 'Come on Peck you have eaten worse things before, at least it's from a can, it's edible.' He crawled over and forced himself to finish the dog food.

"Good dog now come here." Kyle sat in his chair and pointed to the floor next to him. "Sit beside me like good dogs do."

Face had no option if he wanted to stay out of harm's way. He sat beside Kyle who padded his head like a dog owner would do. After a while Kyle got up and unhooked the chain from the wall.

"Come on doggie, I'll take you outside the barn to do your business and then you can go to your blanket and sleep for the night, it's getting late."

'He can't mean it, he does mean it.' Kyle tugged at the chain and Face had to follow. He let him to a door at the back of the barn and opened it. The sky was dark already. Face was led to a tree where Kyle stopped.

"Okay doggie, raise your leg and do your business, then we go back inside."

"No."

Suddenly Kyle kicked out and beat down on Face for several minutes

"Dog's don't talk. You are a dog. Now do your damn business, I'll not take you out in the night. No? Okay, let's go back inside."

Face was led inside to where the blanket had fallen. "Roll together on it and I'll cover you, if not you'll sleep on top, dogs can't cover themselves."

Face complied, he was so cold he needed that blanket on top of himself, even if it wouldn't do much it would be far better than without.

He fell asleep after a while but woke up somewhere in the middle of the night to stomach cramps, the result of the dirty water he thought bitterly. He couldn't sleep again and needed to go bad. Nobody was in the barn with him and he decided to try his luck with the hole again. He crawled through but before his last leg was fully through he felt the blows of canes raining down on him from both sides. He tried to get back inside but they didn't let him. He lay on the floor rolled together as good as he could as the beating went on.

"Hey stop. What are you doing to my dog."

"It wanted to run away."

"Bad doggie, this is gonna happen anytime you try to run off, why would you want to run off, you have such a good live with me, get back inside."

"I neeeeed to…ouw."

Kyle kicked him hard several times aiming for the kidneys. "I guess I'm loosing my mind, I just thought I heard my dog talk but dogs can't talk, they only bark, am I right?"

Another swift kick got Face's attention. "Wuff."

"Good dog, get inside where you came from."

Face turned to the hole and started to crawl through. Kyle left and the beating started again until he was inside. Kyle had used the door and was now in the barn with him. Face knew he couldn't hold out much longer, his intestines were cramping together and sooner or later the inevitable would happen. But he didn't dare speak again.

"There's something you want, I can see that, show me what you want doggie."

Face crawled to the door on hands and knees and used his fingers to scratch on it like a dog that wanted out would do.

"You want to go out to raise your leg? Okay doggie, let me get your leash." He hooked the chain to the collar and let Face over to some bushes. "Okay doggie hurry up, it's freezing cold this time in the morning." It was just getting light and Kyle was not kidding but for now Face didn't mind. He didn't really know what position dogs had when they defecated but he knew they stayed on all fours somehow. He didn't dare do anything not dog like, he hurt all over already and anyway doubted he could do more than crawl on all fours. He somehow managed and Kyle stepped back a little.

"How disgusting, you got to learn to do this better. Now I guess you are not able to lick yourself clean, too bad. Tom, Carl come over here and take him. Hose him down and then towel dry him for me. Then take him back to his place, I want to sleep some more."

Kyle left and Face was dragged to the side where he had seen the tap. A hose was attached and Face curled together on the floor as the ice cold water hit his body with force. It felt like being pierced with thousand needles at a time. It took ages until they stopped. Face was shaking so bad he wasn't able to uncurl and get up. The goons grabbed some rough towels and wiped him dry. While the treatment was rough and opened up some of the wounds he had suffered from the beatings and kicking's it at least warmed him up some. By the time they were done he was able to crawl back inside to his blanket . He curled together as tight as he could to preserve some of the warmth he had left. He pulled the blanket over himself hoping Kyle would not beat him for that later on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere midmorning Murdock received the mail. He was livid kicking on the bed and the cupboards in his room until Richter came in.

"Murdock what's up?"

"This is up." Murdock showed him the t-shirt. "They are torturing him and it's my fault, and no hint as to where they keep him, damn, I need to find him and fast and have no idea where to look."

"Murdock calm down, this is not your fault."

"Then whose? I dragged him out there while he was far from ready."

"It was his decision to come along and help, no one could have kept him from doing so."

"No, I pushed him, told him to focus on holding a gun and being able to run, kept him from going through his intended therapy. And I left him behind." The last part was a whisper.

"Murdock, sometimes we got to make tough decisions. Sitting around melting in self pity won't help him any. Have you thought of a place for Hannibal and BA, we can't keep them in the hospital for too long without risk. And have you gone over the map for possible hide outs of Kyle, so far he stayed in LA, always the outskirts." Getting Murdock busy would be the best for him right now. Besides they had admitted the duo to the hospital adjoined to the VA under false names, Murdock only went to see them once the last day in disguise as an orderly to not increase the risk of the men being seen together and trigger unwanted memories.

"Yeah, we got a safe house Face always has ready, as soon as possible we can move them there. As for the map, do you know how many outskirts LA has? He could be anywhere."

"But he isn't anywhere, think, even Kyle must be predictable to some extent."

"How are they?"

"BA can be moved today. He needs medication but there's nothing a hospital can do for him. Hannibal is really bad off suffering from all kind of infections, he should stay at least a day longer."

"I need to see them."

"Wait until after lunch, when the orderlies change shift no one will notice an extra one running around. In the mean time get busy with your map, I'll prepare some release papers for BA to be transferred to another hospital, you can be the orderly from the other hospital coming to transfer him."

"You are forging papers, Face would be proud of you."

"It's easy if you have all the official forms at hand."

After lunch Murdock got his chance. First he slipped into Hannibal's room. The colonel stirred when he entered. "Murdock, how is…"

"BA is going to be fine, broken leg but it will heal up fine, I'm going to take him to the safe house in a few, he's getting ready just now."

"Good." The Colonel looked real bad and was going to pass back out any minute. Unfortunately for Murdock he stayed up long enough to ask the next question.

"Face?"

"He's fine. Safe with Richter."

"Still?"

"He's making great progress but it takes time. He was drugged. He'll be fine too."

"'kay"

Hannibal was out again and Murdock hated himself even more. Then he schooled his features, left the room and got into the ambulance loaded with his patient.

"Any word from Face?"

"No"

"Murdock?"

"No word but his bloody T-shirt arrived in the mail today."

"Damn, we got to get him out."

"And just how ? We don't know where he is and you are not exactly mobile."

"Damn."

"Exactly. I…I'll call in Decker."

"And what would that help, we don't know where Face is."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

"I need to be in the VA in the evening and during the night, Richter arranged it so it looks as if I'm attending an art course out of the house."

"Okay."

"If Kyle traces us, you are not able to run."

"I don't need no baby sitter."

As it turned out Richter had thought of that too and spend his nights with BA.

The next day Murdock received Face's socks, with cut open and bloodied soles. He was livid when Richter told him the news on phone but at least it contained a first hint as to where Face could be held. He was also told that Hannibal could be transferred to the house. He was still bad off but out of immediate danger and could be medicated at the house too. The worst for him was a secondary infection he had caught.

"BA, I'm going to get Hannibal, he ehrm…he thinks Face is still at the VA."

"You lied to him?"

"Uhmmm..yes. He is really bad off and there is nothing he could do anyway, no need to worry him more than necessary."

"Oh man."

"Anyway, I'll bring him here, he's out of it most of the time but you'll be in charge, I had another mail today, got to stake out some places."

"What was it this time?"

"Socks, cut open and bloody."

"Hurry up man."

As fast as he could Murdock went to pick up Hannibal in an ambulance just like he had done with BA. The safe house had two bedrooms downstairs and two upstairs. BA and Hannibal occupied the two downstairs rooms, Richter slept on the couch to be on the same floor. Upstairs was reserved for Face. Murdock's stakeout had not brought him any closer to Face, all he had achieved was to cancel a few possible hideouts from his list.

The day after that the bloody and torn pants arrived along with another hint where to find him, but just a faint one. Nether less Murdock continued to check out all the possible places. It took him another two days and more mails with clothes items to track Kyle down.

"BA, I found the place, tell Richter to get me an excuse for tonight, I'm going to watch and find out how we can spring him."

BA did that and also made some phone calls of his own. Soon he had a team of boxers and wrestlers together that promised to help get the Faceman out. It paid to have a lot of friends with Muscles at times. He only had to call three people and the news spread like fire. The first one to arrive at the house was Hulk Hogan closely followed by a number of friends. Soon the upstairs filled up with wrestlers and boxers in sleeping bags, ready to jump at Murdock's word. Hannibal was oblivious to all that was going on around him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Face was feeling numb. He was so cold that he didn't feel some parts of his body again. Even crawling had become difficult for him. The beatings had let up some, maybe Kyle was getting bored, or he only felt like they had let up. It was difficult to get air in and out and he guessed the cold had something doing with that, or the cracked ribs, or a combination of the two. He was still being fed with dog food from a can and one cup of dirty water twice a day. Kyle forced him to eat it, not that he could hold anything inside for long anymore. He was in constant pain from stomach cramps. As he shivered through the night he decided that he had enough, there was nothing left to live for, he would die here, could as well speed it up some. He decided to not eat or drink anything again, that way it should end soon and maybe he could even escape some of the stomach cramps. He had tried to crawl through the hole time and time again. Anytime he thought the coast was clear they jumped out of their hiding places to beat him. There was no way to run from here and he was barely able to move, even if he did get out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Early the next morning Murdock arrived and was surprised to see all the people in the house, there were close to twenty strong men waiting for instructions. He had thought of calling Decker but this gave them new opportunities.

"Security doesn't let up, even in the night. We got to jump them and fight our way through. I counted six men, from the look of it muscle without much brain, I didn't see too many firearms. In addition I saw Kyle going in and out of a small single standing house, a separate room rather. I didn't see Face but I guess he's in one of the stables to the south, where most of the men were. The small room is most likely Kyle's headquarter. I say we attack from the south, take out the men, they may be more than six, some of us proceed to corner Kyle and make sure he doesn't surprise us, depending on the force of men we meet, maybe two or three of us can get to Kyle. Depending on the state we find the Faceman in we can then decide in which state we leave those scumbags."

BA insisted of riding along. They informed Richter that he needed to find a way to look after Hannibal and then piled into two vans. On the way over Hulk was in deep thoughts, he remembered when he had last met Face at the day care center. As it turned out Face and Murdock had taken good beatings over the day but played it down. Face played football with the kids that evening. After a nasty hit from one of the elder boys he went down and didn't get up again. That was when his wounds were discovered and Hannibal went ballistic. What had burned its way into Hulks memory though was Face's reply.

 _'Hannibal cool down would ya? If I had only played football when I wasn't injured I would never have made it to quarterback, heck I would not have played at all most of the time. I'm okay, don't worry.'_

He was one hell of a guy, even if he didn't look too though. BA had given him glimpses of his background and he knew that his friend was very protective of Face. He vowed to beat the hell out of those guys today.

The road to the place Kyle had chosen was going through a forest up to the diversion that went straight to the farm like place. It was hilly too with the farm laying in a kind of valley. Murdock had noticed that security was lax in one point, no men were patrolling the forest. They drove up to the diversion, passed the place a few yards to where Murdock had found a good spot to drive a van into the forest to hide it from view but at the same time be able to move straight out of the forest onto the road leading to the farm by only running over two non too sturdy bushes. The vehicle would not even get a lot of scratches. That way they could park the car as close as possible without being seen or heard and make sure they don't need to hike a long way before being able to make an exit. Two of the men and BA stayed with the vans, the rest moved along the forest as long as possible to get close, after that they had to get out in the open and storm the place.

When they got close to the place they put nets over the vans to make them blend in with the forest and avoid the reflection of sunlight. This enabled BA whose van was parked closest to the bushes to see the place through the front screen of the van. He couldn't see the men anymore but he had a good view of the stables and the single hut. When he saw some scumbags running from the stables he knew the attack had started. What made him uneasy was the number of goons coming out of the stables. It looked like Kyles new strategy was to lure the team close by showing only part of his men and hiding more forces inside. Well, he hadn't planned that the team brought so many friends along. It was tough though. He counted twenty scumbags, all muscle men too, and had not seen Kyle yet. There were eighteen of his friends plus Murdock but only sixteen had gone down.

"Hey Hank, Tom, rush to their help, there are more of them than we thought, I'll stay with the van."

The other two started down to the farm to make the odds more even.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Face had put his plan into action and refused to eat or drink. Kyle was shouting at him and beating him but Face didn't falter. If he beat him to death it would also end his pain.

Suddenly they heard what sounded like a fight going on a bit away from their position. Kyle stopped beating him for a moment.

"What the hell are they doing there, they are supposed to lay low. Mark, Terrence go check what's going on and make sure the men are inside where they belong. I'm paying good money for this trap I have put up. If one of them should be watching and sees the number of forces this will all go to hell."

The two goons that had been inside the hut with Kyle and Face went out to see what was going on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the door opened BA saw Face laying in the middle of the room, naked, with Kyle standing close. And he saw two more goons walking to the stables. He had to get down there and do something, all the men were fighting at the southern end of the farm but Face was in the hut and Kyle could kill him or use him as hostage. The road down to the farm run in a curve and was quite slopping. He could get down without even putting the engine on and he would end up in front of the hut. Then he had to draw the attention of the others to the hut and make sure he was able to drive to not end up as a hostage himself. He climbed to the front and loosened the break. The van started to roll towards the bushes and as predicted easily slipped through. He was out in the open now rolling toward the farm but thanks to the fight nobody took notice of him. When the van approached the hut he noticed the hole in the wall. That changed his plan. He stopped the van a safe but not long distance away to not be spotted by Kyle, grabbed the riffle he had put on the passenger's seat and let himself slide out of the driver's side. He crawled over the dry dirt towards the hole. The hut made sure he and the van were nowhere in the line of view of the fighting men. As he got closer he saw Kyle beating down on Face's naked body, shouting some nonsense about dogs and food that didn't make sense to him. He crawled faster, aimed and fired through the hole hitting Kyle in the leg. Kyle went down but also fell to the side, out of his line of vision. He could look inside through the hole but certain items in the room blocked certain areas from his view. He hoped the gun shot had alerted his men and not the scumbags.

Face was just laying there, covering his head with his hands and not moving.

"Come here Facemen."

'BA? BA's voice? Was that a shot? I don't feel pain, did Kyle shoot me? BA?' His mind was all fuzzy.

"Come on Faceman we don't get all day."

Face risked to lower his arms, there was no use anyway, it was pure instinct that made him protect himself. He looked around but the door was still closed. 'must have been imagination.'

"Here Face, the hole."

He looked to the hole and really saw BA there. "BA?"

"Yes it's me, come on already, be careful I can't see Kyle." BA didn't like the slur in Face's voice or the grey color of his skin, he needed to hurry, the man looked like he needed a hospital, and bad.

Slowly Face crawled to the hole on all fours, swaying dangerously.

"Come on, squeeze through the hole, I can't get to you, hurry up man."

Face stopped, stared at the hole and shrunk back "can't"

"Why?"

"They …there …..to …..to beat ….me." He had not spoken for days, it had become difficult.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"No Face, nobody is here, come on, it's save to come out. Come on, we need to run."

Face moved his head from side to side signaling 'no'. 'They messed with your head, I'll kill them slowly.' "I'm here Face and nobody else is, come here, hurry up man."

Face tentatively crawled closer.

"That's it, come on, just a little further and I can reach your arm, come on Faceman, you are doing good."

BA couldn't see Kyle again but he heard rustling in the hut. He knew they needed to hurry. Just as he could reach Face's arms he spotted Kyle's hand with an uncapped syringe. He lunged for Face's both arms and pulled him through the hole as fast as possible, but Kyle managed to stab the syringe into Face's calve and apply some pressure to the plunger before Face was ripped away. Face screamed from the pain of being pulled through the wall roughly and then started to shake wildly.

"My god you are cold, come on we need to get to the safety of the van." BA urged him forward and half pulled him along to the safety of the van, the fight was still going on at the other side of the house and he didn't want to risk alerting the wrong people while they were both relatively helpless. He also didn't want to waste time and have Kyle come onto them or shoot through the hole. Half way Face went limp though and BA had to pull him over the dry ground, opening up old wounds in the progress.

He managed to reach the place, pulled Face into the side of the van and then proceeded to the driver's seat. He started the engine and drove toward the stables while shooting at the ground around the fighters. That gave the distraction needed to let his guys get the upper hand for now and enable one man who got the hint to run off and get the other van. BA went rounds around the fighters shooting until he almost run out of ammo. Luckily the other van appeared fast and they all jumped in and took off while BA fired off his last rounds. Once they were a safe distance away BA let one of his friends take over driving and collapsed from the pain in his leg.

Murdock had rushed right to Face's side and was currently trying to cover him in blankets while the van swayed here and there to get away fast. "Give me all the blankets from the back, come on Faceman, don't give up on me now, open your eyes buddy, he's so cold but his forehead is hot."

"Move over Murdock, I got some heat to spare." Hulk moved closer on the floor and removed his jacket and shirt. Not an easy task in a van packed with almost ten muscle bound men. He carefully pulled Face's body onto his legs and leaned his back into his own sweaty body. Then he used his jacked that still held his body heat to cover Face's front. Murdock wrapped the blankets around the two of them to contain as much heat as possible. Then he removed his own jacket and wrapped it around Face's legs. More men followed suit and gave their jackets to warm Face's cold body.

"Hand me the phone and press the repeat dial button please." Whoever was currently occupying Hannibal's usual seat handed the phone to Murdock, having to reach over BA's unconscious form who was having his legs in the middle of the front part of the car and his upper body on top of the person sitting in that seat.

"Dr. Richter? We got him. He 's out, don't know if he was responsive before. BA got him and he's out too. BA just told me Kyle was beating on him and has stabbed him with a syringe. He's way too cold, grey skin. Some wounds but they look minor, lots of black and blue spots though."

'How cold?'

"Don't know exactly, we are trying to warm him up, we'll be at the Hospital next to the VA in ten."

"Make that five." The driver said.

Just that moment BA came around and groaned.

'Was that Face?'

"No, BA. Hey big guy, was Face responsive when you found him?"

"Yeah, well, to some extent, seemed confused, was barely able to move on all fours. Slurred." BA spoke through clenched teeth to get the pain under control. The other guy moved to the side as much as possible to give some more space for BA."

'I'll call Mike to let him know. They'll be prepared by the time you arrive.'

"Thanks doc, the other van is heading straight for the house so you'll be relieved soon."

Once BA had himself under control he told Murdock all details he could. Murdock would accompany Face alias John Baker into the hospital while the rest of them would move to the house. That was the plan at least. It was too risky for BA to be seen around the hospital again.

BA ended his briefing with handing over the syringe he had put into the glove department. "He injected Face in the calve, no idea how much of the shit went into him. Give it to the docs to analyze."

Once there Face was carefully transferred onto a gurney that was waiting for him outside the hospital, complete with special heating blankets, and then whisked away. Hulk got out of the van and replaced his shirt and jacket before following Murdock into the hospital.

"Go to the house, I'll keep you informed, we need to keep a low profile."

"Sorry Murdock, being half frozen and beaten into oblivion doesn't go with low profile anyway. Besides I may be of help if we need to run, and I just want to be here and make sure nobody does him any harm again." Together they went to the waiting area. Soon Dr. Richter joined them but he too couldn't get any information. It felt like ages until Mike came and asked them to his office. In reality it wasn't too long but they were all anxious to get news.

"We don't want to be in your office doc, how is my friend doing? Can I see him?"

"He needs to rest, he had an extremely low temperature, he was close to 85 degrees ,the idea with the body warmth was good. We placed him in warming blankets and gave him heated infusions to get his temperature out of the extreme regions. He's still too cold but slowly getting warmer in a controlled way. He has been beaten badly, has a lot of bruises, several cracked ribs, some cuts, nothing that won't heal. The biggest problem is infection right now. His mouth shows clear signs of continuous vomiting, also we found a number of different bacteria causing diarrhea and other digesting problems. He hasn't stirred and I don't really expect him to in the next hours. We are still analyzing the drug he was given. The container still held more than half of the content but we don't know how full it was to begin with. For now all we can do is to give him fluids and control his body temperature.

"Can we see him?"

"He's in intensive care, you can see him through the glass wall, we can't risk more bacteria in the room and the risk rises with every person going into the room."

"Okay, I understand."

"You are his room mate at the VA right?"

"Yes, and friend since Nam."

"Does he have family?"

"They came to see him only once since he was transferred from Washington."

"I see."

They walked to the intensive care unit and looked at Face. A nurse was in the room with him monitoring his vitals and the temperature of the IV as it run into Face's arm. He was wrapped into these special heating blankets like a bug in a cocoon. There was nothing they could do but wait. As the evening neared the doc came to see them again.

"We analyzed the drug, it's a mixture of different things, one of them the poison of the globefish, then there is snake venom, spider poison and other nice ingredients. It was mixed in a way to render the recipient helpless but not to kill. Whoever is given this drug will not be able to control his muscles but his mind will be as sharp as ever. I guess that also explains the state he was in earlier. The substances are not something the labs usually scan for and the old blood samples are not there again, I checked. We can't be sure but I guess it was the same drug."

"You mean it just has to wear off and he'll be back to his usual self?"

"No, it's not that easy. He has to train to get all his functions back. Some will return on their own but things like fine motor skills and speech need to be trained. The faster the better, lack in rehabilitation can lead to a permanent loss or permanent inability to fully use his speech or maybe pick up small things. But he's in good hands at the VA, don't worry. You can go home now, I'll call Dr. Richter should anything happen but I guess he'll just sleep through the night, seems he didn't get much rest during the last days. We have him on an IV and on antibiotics, there's bacteria in him that is only typical with certain animals, no telling what he went through ever since he went missing."

As much as they wanted to stay they had to leave to not cause any raised eyebrows. Murdock went to his room, Hulk to the house and Dr. Richter straight to his office.

"Did it work?"

"Sure thing. He's been howled away to prison."

"Good." He dropped the receiver and run a hand over his face. Then he went to Murdock's room.

"Good news captain."

"He's awake?"

"Not that good. Kyle is in prison."

"Huh?"

"When you informed me that Face is safe I called in some markers. The police found him in the hut trying to bandage up his leg. All his so called associates had run, with the exception of two that were still laying around unconscious. My contact also made sure they found some of Ron's things around, once he can't be held for hurting all of you maybe we can at least pin Ron on him. Even if it means his real killer will be able to run."

"Maybe. I just hope he wakes up soon, I feel lousy."

"He'll be fine, don't worry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hannibal woke to a lot of noise in the house. While he was still very weak, the secondary infection he had caught in addition to his injuries left him wiped out, he had more lucid moments. He called out to BA through the open bedroom door.

"What's it Hannibal, you need something?"

"Hulk, what are you doing here?"

"Helping with the household."

"Any news from Face?"

Hulk knew Hannibal had not been informed about the latest developments but not to which extend. "He's still at the VA."

"Isn't he getting better?"

"I'm not too sure, just know he's there. Sure Murdock knows more but he'll only be back tomorrow morning."

"Kay. What's the noise?"

"Just some friends, we are watching the game." That was true, two of the guys had decided to stay for a bit.

"Kay."

"Need anything?"

"No, just tired."

"Okay, we'll keep the noise down."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Face hadn't stirred, the next evening too. And when Murdock returned the next morning Face was still out cold but had been moved to another room. His vitals were stable and his body temperature, while still too low, was back to acceptable regions.

"He always feels cold, can you cover him in a thicker blanket?"

"Don't worry Murdock, we are checking on him regularly. You can go to your art course; Rose was here yesterday to see John and told me about it. Maybe he'll be up when you return in the evening."

"Yeah, sure. Is it normal that he hasn't woken up?"

"He's very weak, his body has taken over command and makes sure it gets what it needs. His vitals are normal. The antibiotics are also sapping some of his energy. Don't worry. Rose too said she'll be back today and I practically have to throw Richter out of the room for the patient to have some peace and quiet."

"Okay, I'll be back in the evening. Wake up Face, you hear me?" He run a hand over Face's hair and then left the room.

Some hours later Rose was sitting beside him spending her lunch break with the patient she had grown fond off.

Face slowly drifted back to awareness. The first thing he noticed was that he was warm.

'It's warm, warm all around. And soft and cozy. Am I dead? Is this what dead feels like? Maybe I'm in one of this stuffed coffins. So warm, just my head is cold, not a coffin then. Kyle is playing with me. He'll take the soft blanket away again, I'll not move to not show him I'm awake.'

The next thing he became aware off was a hand gently rubbing his belly, and then the pain in his belly.

"That bacteria got you good boy, cramps over cramps, no wonder you don't wake up, I wouldn't too."

'Rose? Rose's voice? But how? …BA, BA had been there, he had hauled him through the hole and this time nobody had beaten him. Had BA rescued him, or was it all a dream? 'If it was a dream he could risk opening his eyes. Slowly he tried to pry his eyes open. It was more difficult than he had thought. On the second attempt he managed to get them open a crack. There was most definitely Rose by his bedside and he wasn't in the hut again. His eyelids dropped again, he was so incredibly tired. The cramps in his belly kept him from drifting off again, they also told him this was not a dream. With some effort he managed to pry his eyes open again. He tried to look around but found it difficult to move his head, his eyes roamed the place and he could see no one but Rose. Where was BA? Where were the others? Oh no, something must have happened to them, that was why Murdock didn't come back for him, he is hurt, or worse. He had to find out from Rose.

'Rose, where are my friends?' "ughgh" 'oh no, not again, Kyle said he had the drug, but he didn't inject me, no please, not again' he tried moving his limps and came up with the prove that he was in a similar state as before.

"Calm down, calm down boy, all is well, you'll be just fine, don't worry, calm down you'll hurt yourself, shh, that's it, keep calm. Welcome back, it was about time you woke up, you've been out for more than two days. I'll call the doctor."

'I need to tell her, I need to ask her.' He was in panic but knew throwing his body around would not help matters any.

"Rrrrr, rrrr" Damn, not even her name, how was he going to get answers if he couldn't ask.

"shh, let the doc look at you before you stress yourself, you have been given more of that drug but a smaller dose. We will train together as before, don't worry. Your room mate Murdock was also here this morning, he'll be back in the evening to see you, maybe you can also be moved to your room at the VA."

'Murdock was here? He's okay? I'm not at the VA? No, looks different, like a hospital.' Before he could finish his thoughts or even try to sort them Richter and the doc he knew from before, when they were making tests with him, arrived. He didn't trust Richter too much and he certainly didn't trust the other guy.

'Leave me alone!' He started to struggle and make noise but was unable to move away or even cry for help.

"Calm down, I'm here, nobody is going to hurt you again, shh, calm down John, I know you've been through a lot.'

'Rose, Rose please stay, wait…John? Hannibal is called John, not me…oh …the scam, my name is John…wait…John Doe? No, ah, I remember, John Baker.' In his musings he forgot to struggle, his mind was so foggy and he felt lousy.

"Rose has a very calming influence on him. Find yourself another nurse for the day, Rose is going to stay here."

"Mike, you can't just steel my nurse, you know I can go to your boss and report you. Anyway, I'm afraid even the Pope in person would not be able to move her out of this room today."

"Damn right doc."

'Doc? Oh yes, the doctors, Rose stay, please, damn I'm so helpless, I hate this. Get this IV out of my arm, please, they are drugging me, Kyle didn't inject me, I know that much.'

"Calm down, please, I'm here for you, don't worry, we'll get through this, just like last time, you'll see."

'Where is my team, are they hurt, do they need me, please, tell me something.'

"He is so upset."

"No wonder. We can only imagine what he went through in the past days. Has he tried to speak?"

"He has but without much success. He was forming sounds though. His eyes are also able to focus as opposed to last time."

"It was a smaller dose, Kyle was not able to press the plunger all the way before he was rescued. You've been lucky Face, the full dose would have killed you in your current state. Murdock said he would return early from his art course today. Maybe you'll see him soon. Rest up, Rose will stay with you."

'Art course? What are course? Murdock isn't hurt? Where is BA? Where is Hannibal? Kyle didn't inject me!'

The doctors couldn't do anything again and left the patient with Rose. Mike returned to his other patient, Richter hurried to his phone. He had promised Murdock to inform him the moment Face woke up.

Murdock had been sitting in the van all day. He jumped as the phone finally rung.

"He's up but a lot like before. Come and see him but not too early."

"Okay."

They didn't want to talk too much to keep the possibility of being traced low. Last thing they needed now was the military. Murdock jumped out of the car and run into the house to inform BA. It was two in the afternoon now, with the usual afternoon traffic he would need close to an hour to get to the hospital. Visiting times started at three, that should fit. Early or not he needed to see Face.

When he arrived Face was asleep.

"Rose?"

"He can't talk and the coordination of his muscles he has worked so hard for is also lost again. Who can be so cruel?"

'Kyle can.' "He'll be fine Rose, he's a fighter."

Said fighter was rather a sleeper. His transfer to the VA had been arranged but he had yet to wake up. Murdock waited by his side but Face slept.

"Murdock go to your room, you'll miss supper, we'll bring him there shortly. Doc said he'll be transferred latest six, before his shift ends. He wants to make sure he's well settled." Richter who had come to see Face gave Murdock a sign with his eyes signaling him to move. He had been here for long, the chance of somebody recognizing the duo was getting too high, even though Face was hardly looking like himself at the moment.

Murdock let go off Face's hand and left. "See you soon Face."

When Face was getting prepared for the transfer he woke up. Rose was there, Richter, the other doc, some other nurse, but no team mate. He was tired and hurt all over. In addition the cozy blanket was gone and he was feeling cold. They gently lifted him and transferred him to a wheelchair but he cried out in pain. His ribs were on fire along with other parts of his body. By the time he could focus on something else than pain he was flat on his back again. A gurney on wheels was pushed alongside his bed.

"That will be easier on you."

Again he was transferred and while it hurt it was better than being forced in a sitting position. He had nothing to do than to lay on the gurney and get pushed around but he was wiped out when he arrived at Murdock's room. Murdock was there watching cartoons. He came over to the bed and helped getting him transferred, it was all so confusing. Murdock was not hurt but he had not come back for him, instead BA who had a broken leg came to his rescue. But now BA was nowhere to be seen and Murdock had not come to see him at the hospital while he had nothing better to do than watching cartoons, and where was Hannibal? Maybe now that he was back with Murdock things would get normal again, maybe if he trained hard like before the team would take him back. Had he disappointed Murdock with his slow performance? Was that why he hadn't come for him? He was so tired and found it hard to focus.

"Hey Face, how are you?" Murdock was holding his hand and running his other hand through Face's hair but he didn't respond. He was starring at nothing and within the minute his eyelids dropped shut.

"He needs rest Murdock, he's very weak from all the injuries and the bacteria, not to mention the drug."

"I know, I wish I could do more for him."

"I'm sure he knows you are here for him."

Face slept through the night and far into the morning. Around nine in the morning Rose found it odd that Murdock was still around, seemingly waiting for his friend to wake up. He had been sitting with the sleeping man ever since her shift had started at six, had even eaten in his room.

"Murdock, don't you need to run for your art course?"

Murdock was about to tell her it has ended when Richter who had just come inside interfered. "They are starting late today, but you should really get moving, he's in good hands here. Murdock, I need to get some mail posted, get ready and then do me a favor and pass my office to take it along."

Murdock threw him a look but said "Sure doc." He got up to get dressed and moved to Richter's office.

"Doc I can't leave him alone, he needs at least one of us around."

"The art course is your cover to come and go every day, if you blow that cover you can't leave the VA like you do now, I'm not as creative as Face. Besides you need to check on the others too and update them on his condition. Just return early, maybe two. We can say they are short of teachers or something."

"You think he'll wake up soon?"

"No telling, maybe, maybe not."

"Okay, I'll go, but call me the moment he wakes up."

"Deal."

Murdock left and it didn't take long for Face to wake up. The promised call had one hitch, Murdock didn't pick. Either he had no reception or he was out of the van to buy something. Richter couldn't tell. He would just have to try again.

Face looked around. To his relieve he could manage to move his head around with less effort than the day before, he seemed to gain some control. He saw Rose, but Murdock was nowhere to be seen.

"Good morning dear. How are you feeling today."

'Lousy.' He didn't even try to speak, no sense in it. Murdock was gone, nobody else had come for him too. They left him at the VA for them to do whatever they want.

"Hey how about you say hi to me? Come on, try."

'Just leave me alone. Anyway, it isn't your fault and I need my speech now that I'm on my own.'

"Hhhh….hhhhh."

"Hi is somewhat difficult. How about good as in good morning."

"gggooo…ggggoooooood."

"Great. How about breakfast?"

"yyyyyssss"

"I'll get you something in a minute. Let's see how your arms and legs cooperate. Raise your arms." He tried and came up with the result that at least they moved somewhat in the desired direction, but just one at a time and with a lot of effort and concentration. He was back to square one, or maybe two, and it was frustrating to no end. He managed to swallow some of the food Rose pushed into his mouth but that too was difficult and he fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hannibal was doing better every day but he too still slept a lot and was weak. He managed to get out of bed and do the few steps to the bathroom but that was about it. He was laying in his bed where he had started reading the paper for the first time in a long time.

"BA can you get the phone to me or me to the phone? I need to call Face."

"The phone is in the hall and the cord is not too long but the Hulkster can help you over to it. When do you want to make the call?"

"Now, knowing Face he's waiting to hear from me. When was the last time any of us called?"

"Murdock is there every night, maybe still is, he's late today. We told you."

"Ah, yeah, now I remember, sorry BA, my mind is still foggy. Can you call Hulk for me?"

"Sure." BA used his crutches to get back to the living room and inform his friend. Soon Hannibal was sitting in a chair next to the phone and dialing Murdock's number.

"Hello?" Rose picked the phone.

"Hello? I want to speak to ahh, John Baker."

"Sorry Sir, the patient is asleep. Maybe you can try again."

"Asleep? Uhm, what would be a good time?"

"He's just napping, if you could call in two hours I think he should be awake by then."

"Okay, I'll call at 11.30. Please inform him when he wakes up. Tell him his Uncle Mr. Smith called."

"Okay Sir, I'll tell him."

"Thanks." Hannibal replaced the receiver. "He's asleep this time in the morning, that' strange, Murdock said he was getting better, I really need to talk to the kid."

Hulk helped Hannibal back to bed and he too fell asleep after the short tour. By the time Murdock arrived five minutes later the place was quiet. BA was watching sports on TV and Hulk was about to leave the house and do some shopping.

"You are late fool, how's the Faceman?"

"They had him transferred to the VA. He's in a lot of pain, can't talk and has a hard time getting his muscles under control. Much like the first time if not as severe. The injuries make it extra hard on him. He was still asleep when I left."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

"Hannibal tried to call him but he was asleep then too."

"I think it would be good for him to hear the colonel."

"Sure."

They fell into silence again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere around 11 Face opened his eyes. "Hey there, thought you wanted to sleep all day. You missed a call from your Uncle Smith."

Face's eyes moved to Rose and she saw something like hope in them. It was then she remembered that his Family had gotten him transferred here but had visited him just once at the first day.

"You miss your uncle? He'll call again at 11:30, said I should inform you."

Face's eyes wandered around and finally found the clock at the wall. It was five past eleven.

"Time will fly, you'll see."

Time didn't fly, it crawled. He willed the phone to ring but it didn't. He willed Murdock to come back but that too didn't happen. BA had a broken leg so his appearance was not likely, he wished so anyway. Maybe Hannibal in disguise as an uncle would come to get him.

The clock moved to 11:30 but nothing happened, it moved on to 12 and still nothing. Rose stuffed him with more food and he used all his willpower to not fall asleep. He managed to stay up until 13:15 but nothing happened. Finally his body gave out and he fell into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hannibal woke up and felt like lead, the way you feel when sleeping very deep during the day. He checked his watch. 'Damn, I told the nurse I'll call at 11:30 and now it's getting to two.'

"Hulk. BA?"

"What's it Hannibal?"

"Can you help me to the phone, I need to call Face."

"Sure." Hulk helped him over and again the same nurse picked.

"You are late, he was waiting for your call, now he's asleep again."

"Again? I thought he was getting better."

Rose was getting angry. This man was not visiting his nephew and obviously didn't care about calling in time too.

"Maybe you should care a little more, he's been through a lot and is entitled to sleep and heal. Just leave a number so we can reach you when he's up."

"Sorry, I'm at a payphone. I'll just try again later."

He hung up again with no result. Sleep and heal? Just what had Kyle drugged him with. "Has any of you talked to Face lately, where is Murdock?"

"No, not in the last days. Murdock is gone back to the VA to be with him." BA didn't want to be the carrier of the news. Sometimes it could be hard to convince Hannibal to not kill the messenger.

"I have a feeling that I'm not up to date with my information's, I'll just sit here for a while and try again in half an hour." Hannibal knew when information was held away from him but he also knew he wouldn't get anything out of BA and Hulk was unlikely to know more than himself.

"Are you sure? This chair is not really comfortable. I can always help you back over."

"Thanks, I'll manage." He was angry and worried, and a little stubborn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the VA Face was still asleep when Murdock arrived. The sleep was short-lived though as he begun to trash and whimper in a nightmare. Murdock tried to talk him out of it as he was used to do but it didn't work. Face became more and more worked up to the point where his whimpers turned into tormented screams of horror and several people were needed to keep him from further hurting himself. By the time he did wake up he was not in a mental state to recognize much around him. Murdock took some wet towels and bathed his forehead but he couldn't find any recognition in Face's eyes before he drifted off again.

Rose was more angry than before. "His uncle called today and had the nerve to ask why he is sleeping. His family should be ashamed of themselves, they move him here all the way from Washington to then not come and see him. He had so much hope in his eyes when I told him his uncle called and would call again at 11:30. He kept watching the clock and willed himself to stay awake but I could see all hope leaving his eyes as time passed. Can you imagine the uncle did not call back until close to two. Of course he couldn't stay awake that long. And then he had the nerve to ask why he was asleep again. Just terrible to have such relatives that don't give a damn as soon as he's not good enough in their eyes. They should just see how hard he tries."

"Don't worry Rose, maybe there was a reason why he didn't call in time."

"He hasn't come to see him all the time since he was brought here unless on the first day, he wasn't also around to make inquiries when he went missing, what kind of family is that?" Rose arranged the blankets around Face's shoulders, Murdock insisted they always cover him in two blankets the way he liked it, and run a hand over his hair. Then she left the room to go home as her shift had ended some time ago, leaving Dr. Richter and Murdock with Face.

Murdock was thinking. Did Face feel the same way as Rose did? Sure he must now they all care, or did he? Hannibal had not had a chance to talk to him in ages and Face didn't know how bad off Hannibal had been. Maybe all he needed was his team around him, in the past it had always helped his recovery to be around his teammates, no, for him it was more, it was his family, the only family he had.

"Doc, I think it's time Mr. Baker was transferred back to Washington, obviously the uncle that had asked for his transfer is not able to see him as often as his aging parents in Washington do."

"Huh?"

"I'll take him to the house tomorrow, you need to issue his transfer back to Washington to end the false paper trail."

"Murdock you can't, he is not ready, you can't care for him and the other two, it will put too much strain on you and not help him too."

"He's more than ready, Rose was right, he needs his family around, needs reassurance."

"Just make sure he can hear Hannibal on the phone for a minute, in addition to his problems caused by the drug his injuries need to be treated and his breathing has to be monitored, the coughs are hell on his ribs and the cramps are really bad, how do you want to do that without proper equipment and by yourself?"

"He's been worse before, we are used to treat each other and he carves the contact of his team when he's sick. I should have taken him along earlier. Some words on the phone will not cut it Doc."

"Murdock would you see reason? BA has a broken leg, Hannibal needs care himself. How are you going to manage Face on top?"

"Hulk is there to help, besides this is not about me, it's about Face and Face needs his team around, I can't keep him away from his family any longer."

While they continued arguing for a while Face started to shift and moan, this time it wasn't a nightmare that haunted him but he was hit by another nasty stomach cramp. Dr. Richter tried to keep him from curling up to tight to protect his ribcage while Murdock tried to massage his belly through spasmed abdominal muscles. They faintly registered the ringing phone in the background but nobody had time to pick it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Face opened his eyes when the cramp let up a little in between. 'Murdock? Murdock came back again, please don't leave me alone again, please.' He reached out with his arm and managed to close his fist into Murdock's T-Shirt before the cramp got so intense again that he screwed his eyes shut. Slowly the cramp subsided and his body relaxed but his dead grip on Murdock's T-Shirt remained.

"Hey buddy, you can let go now, your hand will hurt."

His eyes turned to Murdock and if possible the fist tightened a little more.

"Was it like this last time doc?" Murdock took Face's fist into his hand and started to massage it while talking.

"No, last time it was rather his arms and legs and facial muscles that cramped. Seems that maybe the drug attacks the parts of the body that are weak already. The infection to his intestines caused cramps and the drug picked it from there. I only hope his lungs won't get affected."

"Hey there, let go, I'm here for you, don't worry, I won't leave you again, promised."

Face was not convinced he kept his grip but his hand hurt and he knew he would not be able to hold out much longer. Damn drug. He needed Murdock to stay. He couldn't go through this alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why is nobody picking, Murdock should be there by now."

"Maybe they are outside the room. Let me take you back to the bed before you collapse on us, come on Hannibal. I'll ring Murdock later."

Hannibal didn't want to, he wanted answers. But he knew he would fall off the chair any time soon and therefore allowed Hulk to assist him back to his room. He was asleep by the time he laid down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Face, your hand is going to cramp up, leave my T-Shirt, I'm not going away, promised."

Face still wasn't convinced, he gave it all he had and the pain in his hand was so bad. Murdock talked to him and stroked his own fingers over Face's hand as Face whimpered in pain and confusion. Finally Murdock had enough, he pried Face's hand away, not that it was difficult, he had almost no strength left, with the plan to climb on the bed and hold him close. The look of betrayal that he saw as soon as he had freed his shirt from Face's hand gave him the final decision. He needed to take Face out of the VA, come hell or high water.

He moved on the bed and, being careful of all the injuries and bruises, wrapped his own body as close to Face's as possible. Face was so confused. Did they want him or not or was Murdock just feeling bad but they still had no place for him on the team? Sure not, not in his condition. Why couldn't they just leave him alone, it would be better than giving him hope only to take it away again, or was he wrong? It was all too much on him and the whimpers turned into sobs.

"Shh boy I'm here for you, always, shh, go to sleep, you need to rest. Doc he's warm again."

"It's the stress coupled with his weak condition. The antibiotic is working well, some of the bacteria has left his system. If his temperature climbs more we can give him something but I think he'll be okay."

After a while Face drifted off to sleep, he was too exhausted.

"Doc? Tell me whatever you can about his care, I'll take him home tomorrow."

"Murdock you can't care for him, what if his lungs go into arrest, you don't have the means to care for him at home."

"He'll never get better here, he needs his team around more than any high tech hospital stuff, after all he has been released from the hospital to the VA."

Richter knew he would not be able to convince Murdock. While the VA was the better option for his physical wellbeing he also understood that his mental wellbeing was at risk. "Okay, I'll forge the transport papers but you need to find a vehicle and convincing looking stuff to it."

"No problem."

"Okay. Besides the obvious he has to increase his physical therapy as much as his condition allows. It is important with this type of drugs to train as early as possible. The same goes for his speech. He has lost a lot of time due to his general condition. Make sure he trains even if it is frustrating for him. Improvement may be much slower than last time since it was a second dose, he was much weaker and some time has passed before his training started. Watch his breathing, listen to his lungs at a regular basis, make sure he drinks and eats so he can get off the IV, monitor his intake as well as his output, the way the drug is causing stomach cramps I'm afraid for his kidneys. Always check his temperature, never let him get too warm or too cold, his temperature regulation is still out of whack. Damn Murdock this is all nonsense, he needs a doctor."

"He needs…"

"I know I know, I'm getting too old for this, guess I need some time off. I may probably regret this, I'll sign in for some leave and join you within a day or two."

"Great idea doc, thanks, we owe you."

Murdock crept out of bed and got on the phone to call Hulk. "Hey Hulk I need you here tomorrow morning with an ambulance car with Washington plates and dressed like an orderly, don't ask."

"Murdock?"

"We are taking Face home."

"Hannibal wanted to talk to him but is asleep now."

"Face is sleeping too."

Face slept up to the evening and was so hungry when he woke up. The growling of his empty stomach was the only sound in the room.

"Hungry Lieutenant?"

"Yyyyyssss" He answered the doc's question but his eyes stayed glued at Murdock, following him through the room. It was the first thing he did when he opened his eyes, checking if Murdock was there, and he never let him out of sight ever since. He deliberately hung back and moved around in the room a little to see if Face will eventually show some sign's of being convinced but it didn't happen. After a few minutes he went over to the bed and took his hands.

"Sorry kid, you won't be alone again, promised."

"Here comes supper." Face startled at Richter's words who was just coming back to the room. He had been so concentrated at watching Murdock that he hadn't even noticed the doctor had left the room.

"Looks delicious Face, 'whatever-it-was-before-it-hit-the-blender' specialty of the house." Murdock pressed some buttons to raise the bed and get Face into a position that is good for eating.

"Wait a minute Murdock, Face ready to eat?"

Face nodded.

"Can you say it? Try."

"Yyyyyssss"

"Yes, try again."

"yyysss….yyyyye….yyyesss"

"Great." He placed the spoon in Face's lap on top of the bedcover. "Pick up the spoon."

Face aimed for it but it was hard to concentrate. He was hungry and his head hurt from all the confusion and concentration. He needed several tries to convince his fingers to close around the spoon but finally made it.

"Well done, pass it to me so we can get started." Richter held out his hand and Face moved his arm toward it. Richter was glad to see that his motoric functions were improving but his speech lacked behind compared to last time. But training was only possible with awake patients and Face was wiped out most of the time. Maybe it was a good idea to take him to the house so he could stop worrying and start working on getting better.

"Open up, food on the way." He planned to just start the feeding to see how he was coping and then hand over to Murdock but the ringing phone drove Murdock away, if only a few meters. Face's features changed and he choked on some of the mush.

"Easy Face, concentrate on swallowing, Murdock is here, he is just at the other side of the room, you can still see him. Ready for the next spoon?" 'I'm convinced now, you need your team more than any medical assistance.'

Face swallowed hard and then forced himself to look at Richter. "Yyyess"

"Good, come on then, here you go."

The call was from BA wanting to find out if the ambulance needed a special paint job.

"Washington plates are important, the rest doesn't matter much. How is the Colonel big guy?"

Face instantly lost the fight with his mouth full of mush. "Bbb….BbbbA"

"Yes Face, BA is on the phone."

"Let me talk to Face then I'll go see if Hannibal is up."

Murdock unwrapped the cable from some furniture and held the receiver to Face's ear. "You can speak now big guy."

"Hey Faceman how are you doing?"

"B….A"

"Yes Faceman, I'm here. Concentrate on getting better Faceman, and eat up, you hear?"

"Yyyyess."

"Okay, remember I'll find out from the fool if you don't finish your food. See you soon Faceman."

"kkkk….kk." He wanted to say 'okay' but it just didn't come out.

"Stop struggling Face, eat and then sleep, you need energy to heal."

Murdock took the phone back and the feeding continued. "I'll go see if the colonel is up."

"Let him sleep, just tell him we'll meet tomorrow. From the look of things Face will sleep right after eating."

"Okay, take care of the Faceman."

Murdock was right. Before the bowl was empty Face was out and slept right through until a nightmare ended his sleep somewhere around three in the morning. Murdock was there to bring him out of it but it took a while and then he was too upset to sleep again. And he was hungry but Murdock had fallen back to sleep and he didn't want to wake him up. The last time he glanced at the clock before falling asleep again it was five thirty in the morning. When Rose came he was still fast asleep. Rose was told about the Washington VA coming to pick him up this morning and wasn't too thrilled. She liked this patient and the thought of him getting more visitors in Washington than here, while the lack thereof had been the reason to bring him here in the first place, did nothing to cheer her up.

"He's not fit enough for such a long journey."

"He's okay Rose, he needs his family to give some support."

"Why not let the drug run its course first?"

"There's no medical reason to not transfer him and his family has arranged for everything, we can't keep him here. Please make sure he's ready to leave at ten."

"Okay"

She let him sleep more but woke him at nine to get washed and fed before his pick up would arrive. Face was groggy, he needed more sleep. Eating breakfast took long and he threatened to fall asleep in between. She had just finished cleaning him after eating when the door opened and Richter together with Hulk dressed as an orderly came in. Face who had been half asleep startled. He didn't recognize Hulk in his disguise.

"Ready to go John? Your car to Washington is here. I'm sure you'll be glad to be reunited with your family"

'Washington? Car? What's going on?' His eyes darted to Murdock who smiled at him and came over.

"Let me help to get you on the stretcher, the faster we work the faster you'll be on your way to see your family." Murdock and the unknown orderly took him and started the transfer to the gurney.

'Move? See my family in Washington? Why does he want me gone? Did BA pawn me off to Murdock and Murdock is using my own scam to get rid of me? No, no this can't be happening. ' His mind was slow and by the time those thoughts had run through his mind they were just lowering him on the gurney. His arms shot out in the general direction of Murdock and his fists grabbed whatever they could get. One fist was holding Murdock's t-shirt, the other his ear.

"Nnnooo, nooo, noooo, ahhh, noo." He used his legs to kick out and his fists to hold on while trashing his body and trying to escape the faith of being send off to Washington and never seeing his team again. The fact that Murdock too had begun to curse and tried to get Face's hand off his ear didn't help matters any. Richter and Rose had to help to keep him on the gurney.

"Back on the bed with him, on three." Murdock was unable to help since Face's dead grip on his ear was rendering him useless. It was all he could do to climb off the bed, the bed he had gotten onto to prevent his ear from being ripped off, to enable the others to transfer Face. Rose raised the rails as soon as he was back on the bed and Richter pried away his hand from Murdock's ear. While his energy wayswaning Richter noticed with how much force he held on.

"I can't take him along like that, how am I supposed to drive while he wrecks havoc in the back?"

"You mean you are here alone, two orderlies are needed for every transport, how are you doing your work over there? Doc we can't…"

"Calm down Rose. You need to bring another orderly or this patient stays here."

"Ah man, he called in sick. I'm going to pick up his replacement on the way but it's an hour drive from here."

"Then go get him and come back." Rose was not taking no for an answer and Richter smiled.

"That's a good idea Rose."

"No man, I'll lose too much time, need to make it to the Airport in time."

"Sorry, you saw him. No way can you handle this patient on your own."

"Maybe I can go with him? See if he settles well and all, after all he's my best friend." Murdock was holding a tissue to his bleeding ear.

"Murdock you are not a trained orderly, he just tried to rip off your ear, but it's a good idea anyway, doc? Can this be arranged?"

"I'll see what I can do. You go get your other colleague and come back here. By then the patient should be more calm."

Hulk left muttering something about losing time to stay in character. Rose was send off to get some band aid for Murdock's ear and Richter turned to Murdock as soon as the door closed behind her.

"Have you by any chance forgotten to inform your friend Face about the transfer?"

"Damn, I have talked to BA and Hulk and you at length, it never occurred to me that he was sleeping all the time."

"You do deserve the bleeding ear….and much more, Face, Face look at me, shh, you are going home, to the Colonel and BA. Rose can't know that's why we said Washington."

"Face didn't you recognize the orderly? That was Hulk. Calm down. He's going to send you to the safe house. BA and Hannibal are waiting for you. I was going to use my fake art course as an excuse to leave right after you but now you have given me the excuse to come with you."

'Hulk? Fake art course? BA and Hannibal waiting for me?' His head was spinning and he had developed the mother of all headaches. He screwed his eyes shut to try and get things under control again. He just noticed that his body was still moving around on the bed and tried to stay calm.

"Calm down, what's it? Does your head hurt?"

"Yyyysss."

"Murdock draw the blinds, get the room a little darker."

The light was reduced and in addition he felt a wet washcloth at his forehead. When he opened his eyes he saw it was Murdock. 'Why? He wants to get rid of me and now he's helping? Or is it true? Is the team taking me back? But it can't be, I'm useless.'

"Rest some more, it will be a while until he comes back and then Murdock will join you to the house. I'll also join you there later on, when my shift ends. Try to sleep some."

Two hours later Hulk was back together with a friend who had been there to help free Face. Face was transferred on the gurney. He wiled himself to stay calm but was shaking anyway. He didn't know what was happening. Was it true? Was he being taken to the house? The one guy did look a bit like Hulk but it could also be somebody similar. And if it wasn't true, if Murdock was just trying to get rid of him? After all he hadn't come back for him. He tried to convince himself that there was nothing he could do anyway.

He was being pushed into the ambulance and Murdock climbed inside right along, never leaving his side. He pulled another blanket over the shaking man as Rose said her goodbye.

"I'll keep you informed Rose."

"Thanks Murdock, take care of him for me, don't cover him too much he'll overheat."

"I will take good care, he'll miss you."

The doors closed and the vehicle started moving. Murdock took Face's hand and smiled at him. "You got a serious trust issue buddy, calm down, we are not headed for Washington but it's an hour drive to the house. If you keep it up you'll be a nervous wreck by the time we arrive. Calm down, I'm here for you, I'll never again leave you behind, promised."

Face tried hard to believe those words but it didn't really work. The car was moving through city traffic, that much he could tell. The typical stop and go that was caused by traffic lights and the usual city traffic. But soon the traffic seemed to lighten up. He tried to calculate the way from the VA to the safe house in his head and the time they had been on the road. If they were headed there the traffic should become thicker, not let up. He got more nervous again and it showed.

"Calm down Face, don't you trust me? Ah, you are right, why should you. I'm sorry it took us so long to get you back, okay? I would never do something bad for you on purpose."

"Trouble back there Murdock, should we stop for a bit?"

"No, keep going, the faster we are there the better."

"Shh Face, calm down buddy, you are shaking all over."

It didn't take long before the car pulled off the road, from the sound of it into a building, and then stopped. 'This can never be the safe house, it was way too fast, or my senses are totally off.'

"Time for our transfer kid, we are changing vehicles here."

'What? Why, no, I don't want to be send anywhere, please.' Face was unable to speak, too many things run through his mind. The backdoors opened and he saw he was in a kind off garage. He heard Hulk talking to someone.

"Thanks pal, I owe you. You can change it back to whatever color it had before. Thanks for the help."

"We equipped your van with a stretcher on springs so he can travel on with some comfort, want us to help you transfer him?"

"That would be great thanks."

He was being removed from the ambulance into the garage full of car parts and paint.

"Wow, Face, look at this."

'I would if only I knew where I have to look.' His eyes wandered around and finally fell on the van, back doors opened and a kind of stretcher on rails standing out of it, waiting to take the patient and be pushed into the van.

Face's first thought was 'the van, it's the van, it's true, they are taking me back. Smells like the sea is close, we are at the harbor, that's why the traffic changed.' closely followed by 'they tinkered with the van, BA will kill all of us.'

It had all been too much. Face tried to stay conscious during the rest of the journey but didn't succeed. By the time the van pulled into the garage of the safe house he was dead to the world. He didn't also stir when he was carried inside, when BA took his hand and even when he was being transferred to his bed in one of the upstairs bedrooms.

Downstairs Hannibal was asleep too. Due to the delay Face had arrived well past noon and after all Hannibal had not been informed of his arrival. He was blissfully asleep, resting after lunch.

"It ain't right, the kid is here now but still separated from his team. He's upstairs and neither me or Hannibal can get there."

"I thought of it too BA but Murdock is right. All the rooms down are occupied and not exactly big. He's not up to sleeping on the couch and no room has space for an extra bed, besides he needs his peace and quiet to rest and heal. And, most important, should there be a reason to run I can quickly carry him down but not you or Hannibal. He weighs close to nothing."

"I know, I know, it's still not right."

"Hulk?"

"Yeah Murdock?"

"I wanna sit with Face for a bit. Can you get me when Hannibal wakes up? Guess I have some explaining to do."

"Sure thing."

"What you doing down here fool, he could wake up."

"Take it easy BA, I just came for a glass of water and will be back up in a flash. I don't think he will wake up anytime soon."

With that Murdock returned to a sleeping Face's side. He stayed asleep for another thirty minutes before he started to mumble. Murdock tried to calm him but it didn't work. He tossed and the mumbling got louder until it developed into something close to 'no' and then turned into screams.

Murdock did his best to wake Face and keep him from screaming out his lungs but it wasn't working.

Hulk run from BA's room who followed him but had to stop at the bottom of the stairs. Just a moment later Hannibal came swaying out of his room.

"Face? That`s Face, what happened, where is he?"

"Upstairs, sit down already, Hulk and Murdock are with him, probably a nightmare."

The screaming subsided and so Hannibal complied and sat down. The screams had woke him up and he was drowsy and dizzy.

"BA, what happened, when did Face come here and why wasn't I informed?"

"He came here today and you were asleep. Murdock will give you the full story as soon as Face is taken care of."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Face, calm down Face, come on, just a dream, shhh, just a dream, that's it, calm down." Finally he had gotten through to him. Face was panting and covered in sweat. His eyes were darting around the room trying to find out where he was.

"You are at the safe house Face, shh, calm down."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I want answers BA, why does Face need to be taken care of? He has been quiet for a while now, what is happening here?"

"Uhm, ask the fool."

"MURDOCK! DOWN HERE, NOW!"

"Uhm okay, I meant when he comes down."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Face visibly jumped at the hollered command.

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh what? What did you expect? Get going." Hulk turned to Face. "There's somebody downstairs who wants to see you, how about I carry you down to the rest of your team?"

"yyyyyssss" Face had a smile on his features. It looked out of place on the man who just screamed out in a nightmare and was one more proof to Hulk that he belonged closer to his team than he was.

"Okay, let's see. The broken rib is on your right side, the left side is bruised. Raise your left arm, can you do that for me? Then you put it around my neck so I can carry you without causing too much pain." Face concentrated and managed to do as being told. "I'll try to be as gentle as possible."

It hurt like hell but Face was determined to keep it to himself as good as possible. If Hulk noticed he would put him back to bed and he would not see his team. Obviously Hannibal wasn't able to come up or he wouldn't have hollered. Besides knowing they were so close gave him some extra strength.

Of course Hulk noticed but he knew he was doing the right thing. He tried to be as careful as possible when he walked down the stairs and towards the arguing trio.

"Outa my way!"

"Face, oh my god. What happened, how bad are you injured."

"Let Hulk pass, Kyle happened and he looks worse than he is. The drug is the problem."

"Kyle? How did Kyle get to him in the VA?"

"He didn't." The trio followed Hulk into Hannibal's bedroom where Face was lowered into Hannibal's bed. Murdock pulled the bedcover over Face's shoulders and made sure he's warm while telling the story.

Face had his eyes closed. Partly because he tried to get the pain under control, partly because he just savored Hannibal's body warmth that was still lingering in the bed and the fact, that for the first time in a far too long time he had all his team around. He didn't listen to the words, just to the voices. He had lived it, no need to hear it. He started zoning back in when strange sounds mixed with the voices. He opened his eyes and saw Hulk fidgeting with the wardrobe in the room, he also listened to the words again just in time to hear Murdock saying Kyle had injected him.

"Hulk, what are you doing there?"

"Nnnno"

"Face? What is it? Do you need anything?"

"Nnnnnnooo"

"What are you trying to say buddy?"

"Kkkkk…Kkkkk…."

"Kyle?"

"No need to be afraid of him anymore Face, we are here for you."

"Let him finish Hannibal, did you want to say Kyle?"

"Yyyyyyyysss."

"Okay, Kyle and then what"

"Nnnnooo …iiiiiin…iiiiinnn"

"Injection?"

Face was panting, it was hard work to speak but he had to let them know. "Yyyyyssss"

"Kyle no injection? Kyle didn't inject you?"

"Yyyyssss. Riiii…..Riii….ddddddoodoo…"

"Dr. Richter? You still hold a grudge against him? Richter didn't inject you, Kyle did."

"Nnnono"

"It's true Face, he injected you in the leg as I pulled you through the hole, you didn't notice. I took the container along so Richter could get the drug analyzed."

Richter did not inject him? Kyle did? Kyle had threatened him, why should BA lie? Could Richter be trusted after all? Face was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Hannibal talking to him. His mind was too foggy to do two things at a time.

"Why doesn't he respond? Face? Face, come on kid."

"It's the drug Hannibal, he's tired too after the transport and being carried around and then the effort of talking, it's just too much."

"Hulk, what are you fidgeting?"

"I'm not fidgeting, I'm removing the thing."

"Why?"

"To make space for Face's bed."

"Finally someone has a plan."

Face had drifted off and wasn't aware of the building works going on around him. It was his stomach that woke him when his bed was about to get ready.

"Hey there, you are back with us. Time to get to your bed and give Hannibal a chance to lay down in his, what do you say to the new arrangement?"

He didn't say anything, he was groggy and hungry and ached.

"Come on, last transfer for the day, let me get you over there and then the two of you can get some proper rest."

'I'm hungry, I don't need rest but food, how do I make you understand?'

Before he could think of a way to express himself he was lifted up. He wasn't prepared and jumped, causing his ribs to scream in protest which again resulted in a scream from him. Hulk was about to put him back down when Murdock protested.

"No, put him to his bed, it won't get better on the second try and he needs to be in his bed where the rails can be raised."

"Why?"

"So he won't fall, Hannibal, he can't control much of his body, I told you."

"This is ridiculous, how could you have let him get in touch with Kyle? Murdock, we don't…"

"Stop arguing you two, won't do the Faceman any good. Now let's all get some rest, you can talk when you have cooled down, both." BA maneuvered his wheelchair between the two beds and ordered Hannibal to bed and the rest out.

"Since when have you taken over….ah, what the hell." Hannibal was too tired to argue and got back into his bed.

'No no no, I'm hungry, please.'

"Nnnnooo"

"Shh Faceman, sleep some."

"Nnnnooooo hhhh….hhhh" he tried but 'hungry' just didn't come out of his mouth.

"Don't struggle Face, rest some and then we have supper together, you need to get your strength back."

'Exactly that, my stomach hurts from hunger, I need food damnit.' "Aaaagghhh" It wasn't 'hungry' or 'food' but at least he could let out some build up frustration.

"What is it kid, where do you hurt?"

'I just want food, Now I'm close to my team, Hannibal even seems concerned, and I can't…that's it, thanks Colonel' He moved his hand to his stomach.

"Your belly hurts?"

"Nnnnooo" 'You are close Colonel' He moved his hand up and down as good as he could, trying to rub his belly.

"Cramps?"

'Almost there BA, damnit, why did his stomach not churn like it always did when it was least appreciated.'

"Nnnooo" He opened and closed his mouth to show what he wanted, this was so humiliating.

"Hungry?"

'BA you are a genius.' "Yyyyyssss'

"FOOL!" Face jumped at the shouted word.

"Sorry Faceman, Murdock!"

"Stop hollering, I'm here."

"Face is hungry, get him something."

"Hungry? Oh damn." Murdock turned.

"Damn what?"

"He didn't get lunch at the VA, forgot."

"You what? Just what is wrong with this team?"

"Not now Hannibal." BA had one look at Face and could tell how uneasy he was. Here he was back with his friends and they were fighting. "Murdock will get you something in no time."

Murdock was fast and soon returned with a steaming bowl of oatmeal. "Here you go Face, say 'I am hung-ry, say it."

Murdock put the bowl on the night table in the room and with BA's help raised Face with some cushions. "say it Face."

"I….I…I…aaa…" It didn't work and he was hungry and frustrated and ached.

"Say it Face, say 'I am hung-ry', try again."

"Nnnnoooo"

"Face, if you want the food try to say it: 'I am hung-ry'"

"Quit it fool and give him the food already."

"No BA, that's how they did it at the VA, he needs to train and it's important he does it fast, he has lost a lot of time already."

"He needs to eat is all he needs."

"You don't understand, doc said it's crucial he uses the first days if he wants to get a hundred percent recovery, we are losing time here."

"Training can wait until he is satisfied."

"He will fall asleep right after eating, I have been there, not you. I am responsible for him."

Face was so frustrated, he was right there, he was hungry, so very hungry, the food was right there and he could do nothing. His team was arguing because of him, if he continued kicking and screaming, which seemed the only thing he was capable of, they would send him back to the VA. Tears of frustration run down his cheeks.

Hannibal made to get up as Hulk came back inside. "What's up here? How are they supposed to rest?"

"Hulk gimme that bowl over there."

Hannibal lowered himself down again, BA had taken control of the situation, he could rest.

"Come on Faceman, open up, what he needs right now is something in the belly Murdock, if his speech doesn't come back hundred percent then that is it, no need to starve him over this, what matters is that he's back with us, he usually talks to much anyway." The last part was added with a wink as the third spoon made its way inside.

"Slow, there's more for you, take your time."

When the immediate hunger was stilled Face did slow down some and took the time to look around. Murdock had left the room, Hannibal had not moved from his spot on the bed nor had he said anything while Murdock and BA had been arguing. BA had stood by him, BA had also rescued him from Kyle without the help of Hannibal or Murdock. Was he here only because BA wanted it? Was he useless to Hannibal now? He was so bone tired that thinking was difficult. BA placed one spoon after the next in his mouth and he swallowed, that was all he could do, all he was capable of. Before the bowl was completely empty he drifted off.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Oh man."

"You can say that again BA. I need to talk to Murdock, before I tear you apart, obviously you knew more than me and left me in the dark."

"There was nothing you could have done, you would only have worried."

"Wrong, I could have been there for him, at least during the last few days, let him know I care."

"He knows you care."

"This is Face we are talking about, a sick and hurt Face in addition. Murdock, get inside here!"

"Don't shout like this, Faceman needs his rest."

"I'm here, what's it?"

"Murdock, what the hell were you thinking? Why did you drag him into this mess in the first place and then leave me in the dark about it? Why was he transferred here only today?" Hannibal was beyond angry and not able to think rationally, his anger needed out.

"What I was thinking? I was thinking safe the Colonel's ass who went into revenge from Kyle halfcocked and got himself caught. Face would not be in this position had you thought things over." Murdock too was angry, he did his best to help everybody but no one recognized this. No matter what BA tried and said the two were in a pissing match and getting louder with each word. Hulk too came into the room to stop them but only Face who woke up moaning was able to stop them, for now anyway.

"Face? Sleep some more kid, sorry, we'll be quiet."

His head was killing him, he was sure it would burst every second, the room seemed to spin all around him and he was shivering from cold.

"Are you still cold, come here." Murdock pulled a second blanket over Face and tugged it around his shoulders." Murdock could see Face was worse than in the morning, a light bulb went on in his head and he could kick himself over another thing he had forgotten, liquids, Richter had told him.

"We need to get some liquids into you too, I'll get an IV bag in a minute."

'Great, just what I need, show Hannibal that I'm not even able to handle drinking water.'

Murdock returned with the bag and some more items. He set the bag and connected it to the port in Face's arm. It meant uncovering the arm and Face started to shiver again. "Sorry, let me quickly change you and then I'll wrap you up like a little bug, okay?"

'Change me? What would he want to change about me? Oh no! Not here with everybody around.'

"Nnnnooo"

"No what?"

"Nnnnooo chhhcchhhchh"

"I need to change your diaper or you will get sores, last time it was just some days, don't worry, it will be over soon."

"Nnnnooo" Face wanted to cry out in frustration.

"Okay, BA, Hulk, out. Hannibal would you turn your head the other way please?"

"No I won't."

"Huh? Hannibal! Obviously Face wants a little privacy."

"I know, but I won't turn my back to him. Face, look at me." Hannibal shifted so he was turned towards Face and locked eyes with him. He reached out his hand for Face to take it. "We'll get through this together kid, as a team, as always. Let me be there for you as I should have been ever since we got Murdock out of Kyle's hands. Sorry for putting you through this."

Face moved his hand toward Hannibal's and he grabbed it. His mind was reeling, Hannibal did care? He wasn't appalled? What was happening here?' He was so busy thinking that he didn't notice much of Murdock's task and was soon wrapped back into his blankets, but this time his hand was left outside so he could hold onto Hannibal. He once again drifted off.

"I need to pick Richter, we arranged to meet at six. I'll be back soon."

"Richter?"

"He took some leave to help us. I want to pick him to make sure he doesn't bring in any tail."

"Good."

Face was still asleep by the time the duo entered the house. Richter immediately got to his patient. "How did he take the transfer? How many bags of fluid did you give him? Two blankets? Was he shivering again? How has his temperature developed over the day?"

"Doc if you don't take a break I won't be able to remember the questions by the time you stop."

"Okay, I have stopped now."

"Not too good, just two, yes, no idea."

"Huh?"

"That was your answers. He didn't take the transfer too well, got two bags of liquids, was cold and I have no idea how his temperature developed."

"What? You didn't monitor his temperature?"

"No, why?"

"Did you heat the fluid bags to body temperature before connecting them?"

"No, why?"

"Damn, did you give him the meds I gave along, the pain killer?"

"No, doc you didn't…."

"Damn it Murdock I gave a bag to Hulk with everything inside, we have been monitoring his temperature all the time, heating his fluid bags, you must know…" He stopped, off course Murdock didn't know, he wasn't around most of the time. The bag was given to Hulk since he officially took over. They had been so busy in creating a false story that nobody thought about getting all the information straight.

"Damn." The doc immediately started checking his patient, carefully pushing a thermometer under his tongue without waking him. "Where is the bag?"

"Can someone fill me in?"

"Later Colonel. Murdock?"

"I don't know? Hulk?"

Hulk had just come in to see what was going on and was now asked for the bag. "Over there, the one with the fluid bags."

"No, the other one, the small one."

"Oh damn, I stuffed it under the seat, it's still there, in the ambulance car."

"Shit, what can possibly go wrong again. Can you get it?"

"On it, going to take a while though." Hulk left and Richter sighed.

"His temperature dropped again, the heater for the fluids is in the bag over there, get it."

"What the hell is going on here?"

Richter turned to Hannibal continuing the whispered talking towards him. So far they had managed to not wake Face up and he meant to keep it that way.

"He was dangerously cold when they got him out, had been in a too cold environment for too long. His body had adjusted by lowering it's average temperature down, but that only works for some time. We tried to slowly bring his temperature back to normal without sending his body into shock. We had him back to 35 degrees, more or less stable the bacteria had caused a fever that propelled his temperature the other way, but today was a setback. "

"Why not put him in a hot tube?"

Murdock returned with the hot water bottles he had been sent for. Richter placed them at his sides.

"He was way too cold for that, it could have killed him. We had to slowly heat him to avoid shock or overheating, his body needs some time in normal temperatures to readjust. We have to make sure he stays at 37 for long enough for his body to readjust to that temperature as normal temperature."

"You got him back some days ago, why does it take so long?"

"His body had already adjusted, it needs time to readjust without giving his system the final blow and the fever made sure his temperature changed all the time, he's out of the worst though."

"Face hates to be cold."

"He'll be okay." The room went quiet, everybody was watching Face sleep. "Rose is gonna kill us if she ever finds out." Richter said after some time with a wink towards Murdock to ease the tension some. "He'll get the best care now."

Over the next day's Face went through the now established routine of physical therapy and speech training. He was distant and tried to keep to himself as much as possible. Hannibal and Hulk were shocked to see just how terrible his muscle control was, much like Murdock when he witnessed it for the first time. He made good progress though and within three days was able to walk a few steps with the help of two men holding him up. His fine motor skills were off though and his speech was lacking behind too. He wasn't sure about his position on the team and didn't want to risk anything. In the VA he was with Rose most of the time and tried to speak as much as possible, here he didn't want to take risks with his team and avoided talking in front of them as much as possible. It wasn't lost on the others though, but they thought the reason for his quietness was the terrible things he had had to live through while with Kyle.

"Hey Face, we are approaching Christmas. Just two weeks, how about we sing some carols together? I'll get us some decoration too, want a tree?"

"Mur..ock, I…cccan't sssing."

"Just try, Colonel? What song would you suggest?"

"Leave the Faceman alone fool, ain't nobody feel like singing here, we got no space for some tree, don't even try to drag one in here."

"I think singing would do you all some good, it's a good training Face." Richter was all for some extra training. He started humming some tunes, the rest joined in, Face moved his mouth some but then turned his head away, pretending to be too tired. The caroling stopped after one song.

Hulk sat in the living room with BA. "I don't know man, Face needs some more space, he's cramped into this little room with Hannibal, no privacy at all, everybody is on him all the time, I would go mad in his place."

"Sure but what can we do. He isn't up to scamming another place."

"We could move to the beach, but moving him ones was bad enough."

"I think he is more stable now but we are not exactly able to move to a hotel without raising questions."

"A friend of mine has this beach condo…."

"Why didn't you say that earlier, Face loves the sea and I think the air will even be good for this head cold he has ever since we got him back from Kyle."

They discussed with Richter and the rest and found themselves in a nice spacious beach condo right the next day. Everybody had his own room and the tension seemed to melt away. Richter had opted to sleep on the couch claiming he could leave them alone once Face was settled, he no longer needed to be around. All was well until three in the morning, when everyone bolted for Face's room where the screams came from.

"Kid, calm down, come on, just a bad dream, calm down."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sorry for the delay, the internet was down. Therefore you get a long last chapter. Have fun.

Face was caught between dream and reality, screaming out his lungs without a stop. He felt hands on him and it only caused him to scream more, he couldn't get away from them, this time they would kill him for sure, the hands burned, the jungle spiraled around him, Kyle was lurking behind the trees talking to the demons form his past, cold water from a hose was splashing over him.

"Face come on buddy, stop screaming, we are all here for you."

Voices, voices of his team, he tried to call out for them, call for help, he could hear them but not see them, where was everybody, didn't they want to help him? Was his team leaving him alone? The voices grew stronger and suddenly the jungle turned into a room, faces of people spiraling around him, his enemies, slowly their faces melted away and he saw Hannibal to his right, Murdock to the left, BA, Hulk, Richter...everyone was there. He heard someone screaming and took a bit to realize it was he who was screaming. Instinctively he turned to Hannibal, clung to him and whispered 'help me' before his world went black.

Hannibal held the shivering body close, Face had lost a lot of weight during the past weeks, he was a ghost of his former self. The air was a bit chilly and Face was covered in cold sweat "That's it, Murdock, get some fresh T-Shirt, he's all wet from sweating. I'll stay here with him and I don't care whether sharing a bed with me is too warm for his body, he feels like a living ice cube. I'll get this boy to talk as soon as he wakes up."

Nobody argued with him. Richter retrieved the blanket from the floor and Hulk left to get Hannibal's blanket and pillow from his room. Face slept peacefully for the rest of the night, nestled to the side of Hannibal's body. He woke up late that morning and was rather groggy. Face tried to process why he felt nicely warm and safe, came up with noticing his colonel beside him…and instantly felt embarrassed.

Hannibal noticed Face waking up, he had been up for a while, but decided to not startle him by talking. He saw Face looking around but at first it was as if he didn't recognize him, then his eyes fixed on Hannibal and he instantly stiffened and shifted away a bit. Obviously he was not to fine with sharing his bed. Hannibal's plan was to make him talk about his screaming attack at night but now he wasn't too sure. He decided on light communication.

"Good morning kid."

"Goooood mo…ning."

"How are you?"

"Fi…'kay."

'That was no slur, that was stuttering. The kid never stutters. He doesn't look at me too.' "What's wrong kid? Is your dream still bothering you?"

Face slightly shock his head 'no'.

"No? Want me to go back to my own room?"

Face looked away a little more and finally whispered "no".

'Okay, add 'terrified of being alone' to the list. So terrified that he allows himself to admit it and push his pride out of the way.'

"Great, I'm fed up with being alone. We'll just get Murdock and Hulk to rearrange this room a little so we both have a bed, okay?"

"'kay."

'That's all? I thought sharing the bed was his problem, he should have reacted more enthusiastic.'

"Come on kid, what's eating you?"

Face shifted a bit and finally turned his head towards Hannibal. He had 'confusion' written all over his face in bold letters. "Why?"

'Wow, a single word but delivered with so much confusion. Come on kid, talk to me, whatever happened we can straighten it out.' "Why what kid?"

"Why….why do you…I mean…what I'm still…" he stopped talking.

"Take a deep breath and start over kid, come on."

Face worried his lips with his teeth for a bit and then started again. He had to speak slow so he could be understood and the slur wasn't too bad. "Why do you care now? What has changed? I am still useless for the team."

"Face, I never want to hear such words from you again, you are not useless, never was, never will be." Face startled on Hannibal's harsh words and stiffened some more. Hannibal noticed his outburst and continued in a much softer voice. "And why do you ask whether I care? Sure I care kid, I always have."

"But you left me alone, nobody came for me." Murdock and BA appeared in the door that had been left open after Face's nightmare. They had heard Hannibal's voice. Hannibal saw them but Face didn't notice. He was too concentrated on his words and his feelings to notice anything around.

"Sorry kid, we had to get Murdock away from Kyle and, though it was hard, had to leave you in the experienced hands of Dr. Richter."

"But…but later…when Mur…Murrrock was free."

"I'm sorry Face, I should not have gone after Kyle halfcocked and out of revenge. I got BA and myself captured when I was supposed to be there for Murdock and you. I thought I would locate Kyle and then come back to the two of you but unfortunately it didn't happen."

"You did not call."

Hannibal chuckled. "Kyle didn't exactly let me use his phone."

Face shock his head. It was terrible for him to not be able to express himself like he was used to before those darn drugs happened.

"Before Kyle."

"Before Kyle had us? I did call Richter whenever possible but you were asleep most of the times. I tried to talk to you but you know I couldn't call that often to not get you into trouble should the phones be taped. I came to see you when we brought Murdock to the hospital but you were asleep then too."

Face was quiet. It caught him by surprise. 'I didn't know, why didn't Richter tell me? Or did he? Why would he hide this from me? Or is Hannibal making it up? But then, why is he here now? He could have ordered the others to keep me from alerting all neighbors by screaming around.'

"You know I never want to leave a man behind but we had to decide to take you along out of the VA or leave you there to go and rescue Murdock. Sure we could have taken you out, stashed you somewhere and go for Murdock. But if anything had happened to us you would have been completely helpless. It was the better decision to leave you where you could get help."

"I know." Was the meek reply.

"But knowing doesn't mean liking, right?"

"Yes." Now it was just a whisper.

"Hey kid, look at me. I know you didn't like being left at the VA and I'm sorry you had to go through that. At the same time I'm grateful that you did go through it for the sake of your teammate. Maybe we would not have gotten to Murdock in time if we had had to care for you. You made a sacrifice for him and I sure hope we will never get into such a terrible situation again."

"Murrrrock, I…I could not do better….I tried, tried so hard."

Face was distraught over something and Hannibal had to get to the base of it. "What did you try?"

"He wanted me to do a simple task, run and hold a gun, simple, I could not, I tried hard, really. He left me with Kyle, he did not come back. I could not do better."

Murdock wanted to say something but Hannibal stopped him with a sign. He was sure Face would shut up if he noticed the listening in duo.

"Murdock told me you asked him to leave you behind."

"I did. He promised to come back. He did not do."

"But he came for you."

"No. Left me. BA came but late."

It was a good thing Murdock had told him all the details. "Murdock came back to the barn as fast as possible but Kyle had taken you away. It took him long to relocate you and then he, BA and a number of people came to your rescue. They were fighting at the other end of the compound. BA got you out and you passed out. You didn't see the others."

"But…no. Kyle did not move me, I was there all the time, the same place he had held you and BA. He beat me unconscious outside and when I came to I was inside."

"No kid, it was a different place, at the other side of LA, nowhere near where we were held. Murdock got hints from Kyle every day but it took a while to locate you. Murdock would never have left you behind on purpose."

Was it possible? How could it have escaped him that the place was different? But then again why should Hannibal lie to him? Or had Murdock lied to Hannibal? But BA had come for him, BA would have known if it was the same place. Had he done Murdock wrong by thinking he had not come back for him? Murdock could have gotten rid of him in the VA, get him sent to Washington, he hadn't. He had cared for him here and at the safe house.

Hannibal sensed the growing confusion. "Now now kid, you know Murdock, he's your best pal. He would do anything to help you. Murdock would never do anything to harm you."

Face's demeanor changed. He started to shake slightly. When he spoke again his voice was low and he didn't look at Hannibal, rather through him. "It was so cold, so very cold." The shaking intensified as if he was living through the cold again. And then the dam broke and the tears started to flow. Together with the tears the words started to flow out of Face. He had to get all the horrors and the mental anguish out, had to tell Hannibal all the things that had happened to him while he had been Kyle's prisoner. Hannibal felt the urge to pull the shivering man close but knew he should not disturb him now. He also noticed that the more Face spoke, the more fluent he got. He made a mental note to get back to Murdock's idea of Christmas carols. Face was still talking but it was difficult to understand him between sobs. At a point the sobs took over completely and he wasn't able to get a single word out again. Now Hannibal did shift closer and pulled him in his arms. The simple gesture increased the sobbing even more until it slowly died down and Face fell asleep in his arms.

Everything was quiet for a bit until an "Ouch, what was that for?" from Murdock, who rubbed the back of his head, broke the silence. Richter stepped out from behind him. He and Hulk had been lurking in the shadows but had heard all of Face's speech.

"That was for pushing him so hard when he couldn't handle it. He had lost all hope that you would come for him because he thought he disappointed you. Can you imagine to be captured without any hope that your friends will come for you?"

Murdock didn't say anything. The man was right. 'How could Face not have noticed he was at a different place? Well, the fact that he didn't notice speaks for itself, he was so busy with staying upright that he didn't notice any of his surroundings.'

"What happened can't be changed, now we have to look forward and help Face deal with the after effects. Murdock, Hulk, we need a second bed in here. BA, throw some food together, I want the kid to eat as soon as he wakes up, and Murdock, next time you hide something like this from me you are dead! Out now, Face needs some quiet."

Everybody left, only Dr. Richter stepped inside to check on his patient. "He's a little warm, don't hold him close for long, you still have a low grade fever, he needs to stay a little cool."

"Doc, Face hates to feel cold, you heard what Kyle did to him. How can it be wrong to be warm and cozy after being too cold for too long?"

"I already told you. He was so cold for so long that his body adjusted and his core body temperature dropped. But his body knows this is not the real temperature, it should be higher. It's like the body notices something is wrong but can't find the data on the exact temperature. It usually happens that way if a person had a fever for too long, in his case it's the other way round. Now if his temperature moves up too far and settles there, like 38 degrees or something, it doesn't matter much. But if he gets a fever in that stage he can easily go to over 41 and then it gets dangerous. Therefore, should he get too warm and his body decides to settle there, we would have to cool him down, and that would be more cruel than to make sure he slowly get's back to 36,5 and stays there. His body will recognize the right temperature and stay there, it won't take too long and then he can go back to sleeping under five covers and a feverish man next to him without it being a problem. Give his body time to heal, just a few days more under a controlled temperature and he'll be fine."

"Okay. It doesn't make much sense to me but you are the boss. Just a little bit longer to make sure he's fast asleep and then I'll shift away from him, okay?"

"He's as fast asleep as it gets" Richter said with a smile. "Five minutes, mother hen."

Hannibal smiled and run a hand over Face's hair but the smile faded. "I was so close to losing him and I didn't even know he was in danger. He said he wanted to die, he had given up all hope. In Nam in the camps I promised to always do my best to keep him safe and sane. He made it through the camps relatively intact in his head because he had his friends around. How terrible must it have been for him to wish for dead."

Richter quietly slipped from the room to allow Hannibal some privacy and went to see if he can be of help somewhere.

Face slept for over two hours. When he was about to wake up but not fully conscious yet he pushed himself closer to Hannibal seeking as much body contact as possible. He was restless though, rubbing his belly with one hand and moaning in pain. Hannibal run a hand through his hair and over his forehead. "Hey kid, wake up, come on, time to open your eyes."

Face started to shift a bit more and curl together, pressing his hand harder against his belly before he finally opened his eyes and looked around. When his eyes fell on Hannibal he sighed and it wasn't lost on the colonel.

"I'm here kid and I won't go away, promised. What's wrong with your belly?"

"Hurts"

"That's obvious. Hurts from cramps? Hurts from hunger? Feel nauseous?" Richter had told him the docs at the hospital were not sure the antibiotics he was given would kill all of the bacteria present in his system but at least reduce them to a point where he could get better. They did not dare to give him stronger antibiotics and had warned that the bacteria might increase again with time and he should be taken for tests then.

"Hunger…and a little cr…amps."

"Sure it's just little cramps? It looked like painful cramps to me." Face felt caught and didn't say anything again.

"BA" Face jumped when Hannibal hollered although he had put an arm around him before calling out to BA. He was jumpy and Hannibal knew it would take ages to get him back on track, both physically and mentally.

BA had just been waiting to be called and came inside with his clutches right behind Murdock who was carrying a steaming bowl.

"I made you brown rice Face, cooked for long to make it very soft. Thought you would be fed up with oats."

"Face has belly cramps again, maybe something more light…."

"No, want rice."

"I'm not sure it's good for you."

"My mama made this when I was sick or weak, she made it for Face before when she was caring for him. It gives more energy than oats and is good for a change in food." BA had sat down in a chair next to Face and was helping Murdock to prop him up so he could eat. When he was handed the bowl he started to eat immediately, but the cramps made him cringe from time to time.

"We got to talk to the doc about this and make sure the bacteria you caught with Kyle has not come back."

Dr. Richter collected some samples from Face and took them to the lab. The bacteria had indeed come back but they caught it early. He was given a different antibiotic to wipe it out but the side effects were bad as usual. It was a setback in his cure. Hannibal used the time with Face for speech training instead of the physical training he was now too weak to do. Also he insisted on Christmas Caroling together to make Face train his speech and also as a team bonding exercise.

"Hannibal, it's just one week to Christmas and there is no real Christmas mood in this house. Why not get my mother here, she can cook for us and stuff Face with nice foods."

"No BA, much as I would like to have her around Face is not up to acting everything is fine, which is exactly what he will do when your mother is around. He won't tell any of us about his trouble when she's here to not worry her. Besides his belly is not up to your mothers goodies. And we would risk getting the MP's on our tail who always watch your mother more tight during Christmas. When Face is better we will meet up with her at another place and she can stuff all of us with her cooking. Face really needs to put on some weight but all in due time."

"She's been asking you know, about all of us and especially Face. She knows only the basics of what happened."

"And you better keep it that way. You know Face wants to keep certain things to himself. If she comes here he will stop speaking again for her not to notice how bad off he really is."

"You are right."

Face choose that moment to wake up and twist around in his bed, pulling the cover closer around his shoulders. BA who sat on a chair between the two beds reached out and put a hand on Face's head. "Hey Faceman, are you alright?"

"BA, it's freezing cold in here."

"We are in California Faceman, it never really gets cold here. Besides you are under two covers." Dr. Richter who still came by occasionally had declared that Face's body temperature had settled at normal again and there was no need to keep him under controlled temperatures anymore. Face had responded with 'thank god, can someone give me another blanket and a hot water bottle?' They had shared a good laugh and given him the extra blanket.

"It's still cold."

"Because you are just bones and skin anymore, you need to eat more to keep the fire in your belly burning. Or we move away from the beach where the air is always cooler from the ocean."

"No, the ocean helps keeping the air warmer in winter." Face's speech had gotten far better. If he spoke slow enough there was almost no slur anymore. But he still had trouble to say Murdock, the 'd' just didn't want to come out and Murdock was constantly riling him and trying to make him repeat and repeat.

"Wanna come over to my bed kid?"

"That sounds good."

"Are you sure? Hannibal has just one blanket." Murdock who had just come in was riling Face while at the same time helping him over to Hannibal's bed. "You feel a little warm Face, let me get the thermometer. Food will also be ready in a few."

Face cuddled himself to Hannibal's side and whispered 'thanks' as he closed his eyes again and savored the warmth of another human body and the feeling of security. BA watched them and realized it was good his mother was not around. Face had taken time to open up to his team again and understand that they never wanted to leave him alone. He would be very reserved if his mum would be around now.

Everybody thought Face had gone back to sleep when he suddenly spoke up but kept his eyes closed. "If we are this close to Christmas what happened to Thanks Giving this year?"

"We skipped that one. There was not really much to give thanks for, don't you think?"

"Maybe, but we are all alive, doesn't that count?"

"Sure kid"

Face startled from the words coming from the door and from Hulk who stood there. "If I remember well it was Thanks Giving Day when we rescued you from Kyle, the day you had decided to die."

"Oh"

"Anyway, who said Thanks Giving has to be celebrated at the same day every year? We can kill a turkey anytime, let's just wait until everybody is up to giving Thanks and eating a lot, okay? For now food is ready."

"It's just…I always help the father during Thanks Giving and Christmas."

"He knows about your condition kid, to some extent. He asked if he could help you, he doesn't expect your help. You talked to him just two days ago."

"I know but I feel bad not helping out."

"Don't worry Faceman. I didn't want to tell you and BA but I have talked to some friends of mine and you two can rest assured that the orphanage and the day care center will have all the help they need during Christmas…and a present for each child too."

"Really? Thanks Hulk."

"Now don't get sentimental, the food is getting cold suckers."

Christmas came but nobody was in the mood for celebrations. Even Murdock was quiet. Hannibal and Face got better and were moving around a bit more freely but still felt their injuries and fatigue. They still slept a lot during the day. Face had to walk slow and concentrate on the steps but he didn't need the walls for support anymore. At least nobody had to eat in his bed again. The team plus Hulk sat around the kitchen table chewing on the food Hulk and Murdock had thrown together. They eat in silence, everybody lost in his own thoughts. It was Murdock who broke the silence.

"None of you has opened his present."

"Ehm, Murdock, we didn't buy any presents this year? We were not exactly up to going out any buying some."

"I know but I did. I put them under the tree but you didn't open them."

"Fool, we don't have a tree here."

"We do."

"Where?"

"Since you big Mudsucker kept me from bringing in a real tree I had to go for the second best option." Murdock pointed to a flowerpot in the corner of the room that sat on a little cupboard. He had attached a paper star to the top. "There it is. The A-Team Christmas tree of the year."

"Okay, but there are no presents under."

"Of course they wouldn't fit in the flower pot, they are under it, in the cupboard."

"And you expected us to see?"

"Everybody checks under the tree at Christmas day BA, it's the most normal thing in the world."

"Sure Murdock."

"I'll go get them."

"Murdock, let us finish eating first." But Murdock had jumped up already and came back with five parcels.

"One for the colonel, one for Hulk, one for the big Mudsucker, one for Murdock and one for Face. Open them up already."

"You got a present for yourself?"

"Sure, I knew none of you was up to going out and get something."

"You are one of a kind."

BA was first to open the wrapper. "A guide to cooking for single men, gee, thanks Murdock."

Slowly the mood around the table improved. "Hannibal you are next."

"Okay, let's see. Irish proverbs and rhymes, nice Murdock."

"I thought you could use some new book you can read to Face as long as you are roomies with Face."

"Now Hulk."

"Okay, a book too, Murdock raided the bookstore it seems. The rules to a hundred card games, thanks Murdock."

"And Face?"

Face opened his package. "Wow, a thousand pieces puzzle of a sunset at the beach. I always liked to do puzzle games at the orphanage but lost interest because always some pieces were missing. Thanks Murrrrock."

"Not with this one buddy, we can start right away if you want, I'll help you. And what is my name again?"

"But you haven't opened yours."

"And Murdock….we haven't finished eating. Face will not leave this table before his plate is empty." Normally Hannibal would have called Face on his deflecting tactics to not repeat Murdock including the 'd' but it was Christmas after all.

"I don't need to open mine, I know what is inside."

"But we don't"

"Another puzzle to continue when we finish yours."

Face laughed. "Okay Murrrdock"

"Hey you said Murdock, come again pal."

"Murrock, Murrr…."

"Finish your plate Face, the more you struggle the less it will work, your speech will be normal soon, don't worry."

"Okay."

Hannibal smiled, Murdock had gotten everybody something that would help in Face's therapy without making it look like therapy. The proverbs and rhymes to train talking and the cards and puzzle to train his fingers who's coordination was still lacking behind. And BA had basically thrown the others out of the kitchen to cook for Face. Sometimes Murdock was just brilliant.

Hannibal watched Face struggle with his food but he was obviously full and tired.

"Come on kid it's off to bed with us, the others can do the dishes, got to use the advantages of being sick as long as it lasts."

"But…I want to start the puzzle with Murrrrdock."

"You are too tired, rest a bit and then you can get started. Did you notice you just said Murdock? See, it comes back on its own."

"That's his Christmas present for me, thanks Face. Hannibal is right, you rest and I'll get us a big cardboard to put our puzzle on later."

"kay"

Face slept long and then laid facedownon the floor of the living room with Murdock working on the puzzle. He had a lot of difficulties to pick up the little pieces and place them at where they belong. Soon he got tired again but didn't want to admit.

"Face go back to bed, it's late enough and you are tired."

"No Murdock, I just want to do a little more, I'm not that tired."

"No, not at all. You yawn all the time and rub your eyes, move it, I'll pack the puzzle away for today."

"No I'm really not that tired, it's fun."

Murdock started to pack up the pieces and Face was not happy.

"Move it kid. Murdock is right."

"It's Christmas, can't you two leave me alone?" But he got up and moved towards their room anyway.

By the time Hannibal came into the room an hour later Face was fast asleep. The next morning when he woke up though Face was not there but the rest of the house was quiet. Hannibal got up to look for him and spotted him through the big window, walking, or rather stumbling, along the beach.

"Damn pigheaded kid." Hannibal called out for Murdock but didn't get a reaction. Instead he found a note at the table. 'Doc asked me to come to the VA, will be back by lunchtime.'

Great, just great. BA couldn't walk and Hulk had left the evening before to visit his mother. Hannibal quickly put on some clothes and followed Face down to the beach. He was a good distance away and Hannibal too couldn't move fast. It was difficult to walk on the sand. Face was not coping any better. He stumbled and fell and got up again just to stumble some more and fall again. Hannibal got closer fast, even in his condition. When he was in hearing distance he called out to him.

"Face, wait."

Face turned around and let himself sink to the ground. Hannibal slowed down now that he didn't have to chase him again. When he came closer he could see something was off with the kid, but couldn't place it.

"What are you doing out here? You are not up to this."

"I felt like suffocating, wanted to go out."

"You didn't even put on a warm jacket, you'll get sick kid."

Now that Hannibal said it he started to feel the cold air around him. The dream had left him reeling and he had just needed to get out.

"And how do you plan on getting back?"

"Don't know."

"Are you sulking because we sent you off to bed yesterday?"

"No."

"Something is off with you kid, I can see that much."

Face turned away from him and Hannibal did not like this. Since he was still standing he walked around Face before letting himself sink in the sand too. Face was chewing on his lips.

"Talk to me kid."

Face swallowed hard, the dream was still fresh in his mind. He had managed to push it all down but the dream had brought it back. He felt as if it had just happened tonight, could taste it and feel the burning pain.

"Face, come on, I'm here for you, what is it?"

Hannibal's hand on his shoulder was too much to bear and the damn broke. He had never wanted to talk about it but now the words were coming out.

"Why?"

"Why what kid?"

"Why didn't you help me, why didn't you protect me, why?"

"Face, I only did what was best for you, we needed to find Murdock and then we had to take Kyle out, well, try to take Kyle out."

"Why did you let me go through that again, you said it would never happen again, you promised."

"Face, just what are you talking about?"

"You promised but you were not there for me, I needed you, needed your help. Why did you let it happen to me again, why…it hurt so much." His voice grew faint at the end and he buried his face in his hands.

Hannibal's brain suddenly clicked and he knew all too well what promise he had made to the kid after the camps. "Shit, oh no, kid, I'm so sorry, come here, come here boy, I'm so sorry" Hannibal pulled Face towards him and held his lieutenant in a tight embrace pressing Face's head to his chest. "I'm so sorry kid." Face sobbed and Hannibal just held him close for a while until Face was able to get a bit of a grip on his emotions so that he could at least hear him.

"I'll get into prison and kill Kyle for what he did to you, I swear kid. Nobody will get away with this like those bastards in the camps. I swear I'll kill him."

"No."

"Oh yes Face, he'll die for hurting you in such a way."

"Not Kyle."

"Kyle didn't rape you?"

"No."

"Who did this to you kid? Come on boy, talk to me."

"At the VA" Face presses out between sniffles and small sobs.

"Does Richter know of this?"

"He….he….he didn't tell?" The sobs increased again.

"No kid, he didn't tell me and I'll find out why. Come here come, let it all out. I'm here for you now, so sorry kid, so sorry."

"I…I dreamed…tonight…"

"it's okay kid, it's okay. I'm here for you."

"It feels so real, as if it happened all over again."

"Oh kid, I wish I could make it all better for you. Make it go away"

"I…I…gonna…." Face pulled away and Hannibal supported him while he retched up the contents of his stomach. When Face was done Hannibal wrapped his own jacket around the shivering figure and pulled him a bit away to cover his vomit with sand. Face fought a little longer but finally had his control back to some extent. He watched the ocean.

"We need to get back inside kid."

"Just a little longer, the ocean is always calm, nothing can hurt it, it's strong."

"So are you kid. So are you. You are just so damn unlucky."

Face kept watching the waves while leaning into Hannibal's body. Hannibal noticed that he grew more and more heavy. "You can't fall asleep here kid, we need to get inside."

"Can't."

"Face we got to try, there is nobody here to help us."

"Can't, I'm tired."

"Come on Face, I'll help you up and together we try." Hannibal managed to get the two of them up but Face had no energy left. They stumbled for a few steps and then fell down again.

"Okay, at this speed we are gonna take an hour to get inside. Come on boy."

"No, leave me here, go alone."

"No kid. Leaving you alone is what got us into this mess in the first place. Now we stick together. Never again will I leave you alone."

They both knew full well that should the situation repeat itself Face would have to be left behind in the VA again but the words alone gave Face the power to do some extra steps before he stumbled in the sand and brought both of them down.

"Guess we got to crawl if we want to make it back inside before we are ice cubes." As if the situation and the information Face had just revealed wasn't bad enough it started raining lightly in addition. They both started to crawl forward and Hannibal was happy it was early in the morning and the weather wasn't too good. They would have drawn so much unwanted attention. After a while Face collapsed to the ground, totally spend and shivering fiercely.

"Face?"

"So cold, tell them to stop, I don't wanna…"

"Face, kid, it's okay, come here." Again Face was pulled into an embrace but this time Hannibal was holding him from behind. "Rest a little and look around, nobody is here to hurt you, see the ocean is still here, look at the calm waves crashing in their own rhythm, just the two of us on the beach and we have made it a good distance back to the house, almost there kid, rest a little and then we continue, bit by bit."

Face calmed in Hannibal's arms and Hannibal could only wonder what had happened to his boy, why he was so terribly upset in full daylight. They rested a bit and then Hannibal urged Face forward again. It took them another twenty minutes with several stops to make it back to the house and to the bottom of the stairs. They were soaked through by then.

"Okay, try to pull yourself upright at the reeling of the stairs kid." Face did but swayed dangerously. Hannibal did not want to risk him tumbling down the stairs and break his neck but BA seemed to still be asleep.

"Sit down on the stairs, wait here." Hannibal went around to where BA's room was and started to throw stones to the window until he got his attention.

"What are you doing out there in the rain?"

"Get to the front and help Face."

BA didn't ask again, as fast as he could manage on his crutches he moved to the front of the house and saw Face sitting on the bottom of the stairs

"Faceman? What's up?"

"Can't."

"You can't what?"

Hannibal was back in front. "We took a little trip to the beach, he's too weak to get back up. I'll explain later. Can you just walk behind him so he won't fall down?"

BA left his clutches and instead used the reeling for support. He came down and pulled Face up.

"Okay, Faceman, lead the way, I'm on your tail."

Face moved up and BA pushed him from behind. Hannibal followed the duo and in no time they were inside.

"BA, help run a bath for him and help him undress, I got a call to make." Hannibal had a murderous glint in his eyes and BA decided not to ask. Instead he guided Face who seemed detached from his surroundings to the bathroom and helped him peel of his wet clothes while the tube slowly filled with warm water. As soon as he was inside his eyes dropped and he fell asleep.

"Richter."

"Doc, Face just told me some news you decided to keep from me. Who raped my Lieutenant while he was in your care?" Hannibal's voice was like a thunder and Dr. Richter could probably have heard him without the phone.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a bit and Hannibal could hear the doc sigh. "I don't really know how to start this. I didn't want to keep it from you but the proper moment to tell you just didn't come. Let me get Murdock to my office so I can tell the two of you."

"Okay." Hannibal calmed some from the sad tone the doc spoke in. He was also relieved Murdock didn't know because he had been contemplating the possibility that Murdock had known and had held back this information too. It didn't take long before he heard footsteps and a rather distraught sounding Murdock '…doc, what's wrong? Did something happen to the guys, doc, don't keep me waiting.'

"Sit down Murdock, Colonel are you there?"

"I am."

"I got to tell the two of you something and I'm sorry I didn't earlier on. Is BA listening too?"

"No, he's with Face."

"Okay I'll apologize to him later. While under my care, Face was raped by one of our orderlies."

Murdock gasped in shock. "Who did it?"

"Ron Wilson."

"Ron? I can't believe he would. Where is he?"

"Dead."

"Darn lucky guy."

"Let me start from the beginning. I picked Ron and Rose to care for Face because I trusted them a lot. We shared his care between the three of us. In the evening I left to my house to change since I had not gone home since returning from the conference. Ron was with him during that time. When I came back Face was having a terrible spasm and got sick, retching up something creamy white and red. Ron cleaned it away saying he had gotten Face vanilla pudding and strawberry since he had not wanted to eat his puree, he played the genuinely concerned orderly. I didn't find out until the next day when Rose tried to feed him breakfast and he couldn't swallow and blood was mixed with the food when it dropped out of his mouth. He was raped orally to an extend that his mouth was swollen and hurt with several abrasions that reached deep into his throat. Murdock remember how painful eating was for him when you first came back?"

"I remember, oh my god."

"He insisted to keep eating on his own. Rose and I checked him for other abuse with a rape kit but apparently he just abused his mouth and throat."

"Just? What do you mean by just? Isn't that terrible enough?"

"Sorry Colonel, it came out wrong. I mean, he didn't also abuse him in other ways."

"He might not have done that but Face had to endure you going over him with a rape kit, that's just the same for him." Hannibal took a deep breath to calm himself. "Face has had to endure this before, in the camps. I promised him he would never have to suffer through this again."

"Oh my god I didn't know."

"The guy is dead you say?"

"Yes, stabbed in a back alley the same night. When you got him back from Kyle I used some marker with the police to get some of Ron's stuff to where you had left Kyle and pin the dead on him to get him arrested, I don't think it will be enough to get him sentenced though, it just shows they knew each other."

"Colonel, there's more you should know. Face had to go through a lot of crap on his own while he was being cared for here."

"What do you mean Murdock?" Richter didn't know what he was talking about."

"He was shaved for hygienic reason as long as he needed diapers, he had had to suffer through spasms, one night we had to leave him alone and tie him down…." Murdock went on to give Hannibal more details of Face's care so the Colonel would be able to handle the nightmares and understand Face better. "I'll be right back Colonel."

"I'll join you Murdock. I'm sorry but the time never seemed right to say something. I found out just when BA and you took off in search for Kyle and I thought it would distract you too much and you would end up making mistakes…."

"Which we did anyway."

"And Murdock you were so bad off that I didn't want to give you that bit of information on top, it was bad enough to see Face in his condition. And later on he never brought it up and I didn't want to be the one telling you in case he wants to keep it to himself, maybe I also hoped he has forgotten through his ordeal."

"How could he forget? Of course he wouldn't bring it up, he would cover it and feel bad by himself, probably blaming himself. I need to be with Face."

"We are on our way."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hannibal returned to the bathroom. From the grim look on BA's face he had heard at least Hannibal's initial outbreak. Hannibal filled him in on the rest.

"We need to get him to bed."

"And how? You are hardly able to walk on your own after stumbling over the beach, he's probably not better off and I can't carry him too."

"Damn"

"You need to get out of your wet clothes yourself Hannibal."

"Yeah." In all his anger he hadn't even felt the wetness. "Make sure the water stays warm.

Hannibal changed and then brought a chair to the bathroom for BA to sit more comfortable while he took over the seat at the side of the tube. They watched Face for a while until he started to stir and mumble.

"Hey kid it's okay, just a dream, it's okay." Hannibal soothingly touched his hair.

Ron was all over him, touching him in places he had no business touching him. He was telling him it was all his own fault, he had made him do this, had turned him into an rapist. Then he pulled him to the end of the bed so he could use his mouth again. He felt the hand in his hair ready to bend his head backwards and suddenly he felt a rush of energy from somewhere and was able to pull away. The next thing he knew his head was under water and he came around splattering and coughing.

"Wow, slow down, you are alright kid, nobody is hurting you, calm down." Hannibal had almost fallen into the tube as Face suddenly had pulled himself under water and then started to swing his arms around wildly. BA had grabbed his left wrist pulling him back up.

"Ha…Hannibal…I…."

"It's okay, calm down. You dreamed."

Face tried to get a grip on himself but it was a bit difficult laying in the tube all naked with his friends watching him and the dream that kept haunting him since last night.

"I…I wanna get out."

"You are soaked well but we have a little problem here. None of us is actually able to get you out and I doubt your legs can hold you upright. Just wait a bit for Richter and Murdock to come around and then we'll get you to bed.

Great. More people to see him like this. "No."

"Okay man, think you can hold onto my neck? I can pull you out but you got to make it to your bed on your own."

"Okay"

BA got into a good position that allowed him to sit tight and Face leaned out of the tube while pushing himself up. With Hannibal's help they managed to get him to the floor. Somehow getting inside had been way easier. Now his whole body screamed at him and he felt every step and every fall on the beach.

Hannibal wrapped a towel around him and helped him get dry and into some boxers and T-shirt. Then he more or less crawled to his bed. He had just settled when Murdock and Richter arrived.

Murdock was by his side in a flash, he was obviously very upset.

"Face, my god I'm so sorry, I didn't know…."

"It's 'kay Murdock" Face shot Hannibal a sour look, why did he have to tell everybody.

"No it's not. We should have been there, protect you, you were defenseless and left alone."

"Kyle had you, nothing you could do."

"Murdock, calm down please and you too Face, we…"

"But Hannibal…"

"Murdock, please. Face I know you don't want everybody to know but we are your team, your family, you are safe with us. The more we know the better we can help you through the aftereffects."

"It gets Murdock all upset, it's…"

"Face, Murdock can live with it."

"He has to go back to this place."

"The guy is dead."

"But…"

"Face, I'm sorry for leaving you behind. It was the hardest thing I did in a long time and I never want to have to take that decision again, especially with you. Guys after the camps I promised Face that he'll never have to go through such experiences again, I promised to protect him and obviously failed him. He's distraught and he's angry at me and with good reason…."

"No Hannibal I shouldn't have said that I didn't know then….that…I…"

"You thought we left you there because you were of no use."

Face looked away, he didn't like to be the center of this and hated himself for his outburst at the beach. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut?

"Face, we didn't leave you like that. We had to help Murdock. And after we got him back I made a rooky mistake and went off half cooked instead of being there for the two of you."

"That was after…."

"I know, I couldn't have protected you from the rape but I could have been there for you to deal with the aftermath. My second was not there to tell me what a shitty plan I had conjured up"

Richter had been lingering in the back and watched Face. He seemed exhausted but other than that no damage seemed done. He quietly slipped back to the door, quickly left a note that he'll find a cover for Murdock and that they could contact him anytime, and then left the team alone.

"I …he…I did…he…"

"Face, deep breaths and start again, don't struggle." Hannibal held his hand but Face didn't look at him.

"He said I did it. I turned him into an rapist. He had never done it before."

Hannibal closed his eyes for a moment. This all just couldn't be. Before he could find something to say BA beat him to it. "He's a nutcase is all. He's damn lucky he is dead already cause else he would have to answer to me. You did nothing to turn him into anything and if you believe just a fraction of it I'll slug you till it's out of your head, got me Faceman? You neither did anything wrong nor are you dirty or of less value or any of that crap you thought of yourself after the camps. Got it?" His gruff words didn't come across as anything hostile because while he spoke he had hobbled over, sat at the side of Face's bed and held Face's head between his hands, forcing him to look him straight in the eye as if he was trying to hypnotize him.

"Thanks BA, …I…I'm sorry "

"Stop the jibber jabber, I'm here for you if you need to talk, we all are but we never want to hear any apology. Never, you hear? You did nothing wrong, and now sleep you look like chewed out."

Face turned to Hannibal. "BA is spot on right kid."

"But…what I said to you…"

"You were right. You have every right to be bitter, even if I couldn't have changed it. I made a promise and didn't keep it. I know how to take your outburst, the pent up frustration needed to come out and I'm not in the least offended kid. I'm happy you told me instead of bottling it up more."

Face turned to Murdock who only nodded to show he fully agreed with the others. Then he turned back to BA who still sat at the side of the bed with a hand on Face's leg. "Go to sleep man, I told you already." Face closed his eyes but when the hand remained where it was and the bed didn't move too, indicating that BA was still there, he opened them back up looking at BA as if he expected something.

"What? Can't you simply close your eyes and sleep? I ain't moving. You almost drowned yourself in the tube, someone has to watch over your nightmares." He turned his head towards the other bed seeing Murdock and Hannibal sitting there in poses that said they wouldn't move too. He didn't like to be the center of attention but didn't also want to be alone, besides he was too tired to argue.

Some hour into his sleep he started to shift and moan. BA closed his magazine and Hannibal got up from his bed where he had stretched out a while back after Murdock had declared he was going to cook lunch a while ago.

They tried to bring Face out of the nightmare but it wasn't working he got more agitated and the moans turned to whimpers but he didn't wake up.

Murdock heard the commotion and came inside. From the door he saw Face's lower leg twitch under the cover. "Look at his leg, looks like a cramp."

BA who was closest started to massage and soon Face relaxed back into his sleep.

"He had that a lot during the first days, Richter told me and I also witnessed a few. It's so completely not right."

Nobody said a word again.

When Face woke up they ate their Christmas lunch in the kitchen. Chicken with rice and beans á la Murdock.

"Some Christmas meal. Times like this I miss my mother's cooking."

"Hey you want to complain about my cooking?"

BA snorted. "This ain't cooking by any standards."

Hannibal enjoyed the banter, normalcy was slowly creeping back. But Face stayed withdrawn and they all knew it would take a while, a long while.

In the evening Face sat outside on the deck and Hannibal joined him.

"Hey kid."

"Hey. Sorry we don't have a proper Christmas."

"We are together, we are not in prison, ne enemy is lurking behind the next tree…things could be worse, or?"

"Hmm."

"Ah kid, sometimes I want to start over with you."

"Huh?"

"When I first got to know you in Nam you were some cooky little shit, a major pain in the ass dripping with self confidence, well…and a damn good soldier. Sometimes I wish that had been the truth and not just a con. I want to start over with this being your real self, not the guy who is full of self doubt and blames himself for everything."

"I don't blame myself for everything."

"Okay, 99% then." Hannibal smiled and the tension melted away.

"You wouldn't really want that. I knew exactly how to push your buttons."

"You still do, brat."

"And I had you on edge all the time."

"Okay, I surrender, I want you to be a mixture of the two versions, how is that?"

"You can't have everything Colonel."

"As I said, you are a brat. Let's go inside it's getting chilly."

It took long for the team to recover; Face was having a hard time working through the aftereffect of the drug and getting his stamina and full control back. They moved places every month for safety reasons but other than that stayed low.

After six months Hannibal decided to get some light missions again where Face was mainly needed to organize things and stake out people but was kept out of the fights.

It was also around that time that Kyle's case came on trial. Hannibal was clearly worried and it showed. One evening Murdock caught him alone.

"What's up mon Colonel?"

"Kyle, the trail has started. I doubt the evidence will hold. He's a real threat for us and he's out for revenge. I don't know what to do when he's released, we have to eliminate him but we are not killers like him."

"We'll find a way."

Several days later they were stunned when Kyle was sentenced to life in prison. They drew a few markers to get the full story. Apparently the evidence was not as thin as they had thought. Especially the drugs that were found on him were of interest. Kyle was facing death and decided to get a deal with the court. He sold out his client to get life in prison rather than death. As it turned out he had really been the one hired to kill Ron and then to kill a patient of the VA that had been injected with the drug by Ron while his employer had not wanted this to happen. They were relieved but made an owe to never let Face find out this patient died in his place because Kyle got it wrong. It would kill him if he had to live with this knowledge.

Face was doing better and better and slowly they took more missions until he was back to his old self. The next Christmas they decided to make up for the lost Christmas of before and arranged to spend a vacation with BA's mom in Canada where they fully enjoyed her cooking.

Afterwards BA and Murdock decided that Hannibal and Face had to do the washing since they had not done anything the last Christmas. When they finished Face flung the towel over his shoulder but failed, it landed behind him.

Hannibal was instantly concerned all is not right. "Kid, you still have trouble aiming right?"

"Just clumsy is all. Don't worry Colonel. Besides I'm so full that aiming is a little difficult right now, but I could aim straight for the cake in the fridge, what do you say?"

"Go ahead kid, I'm too full."

Hannibal went to the living room of the apartment while Face got some cake. Truth was he still had some difficulties to coordinate at times but Hannibal didn't need to know that. If he was concentrated everything was alright, and on Missions he always was concentrated.

THE END


End file.
